São Precisos Dois para Praticar
by Ludi A
Summary: Dê a eles a chance de tocar. Retire os segredos. O que possivelmente poderia acontecer entre Vampira e Remy? ... Apenas os dois e um passado que não vai morrer. [TRANSLATION]
1. Fazendo a Aposta

"**São Precisos Dois para Praticar."**

By Rogue in Rouge também conhecida como Silver Nitteiz

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sempre amei a ideia da Vampira e do Gambit juntos, ainda que eu nunca tenha lido muito dos gibis. Reconheço que eu não vi muito do X-Men Evolution também, embora eu tenha conseguido ver o infame beijo e "Tempero Picante" (Eu não acredito que foi apenas um episódio) – e depois de uma considerável leitura do mundo das fanfictions e uma hesitação pessoal, aqui estou eu com minha própria história.

Essa história começará em grande parte com drama & romance com angústia (é Vampira e Gambit afinal), para apenas depois começar com ação & aventura. Sim, haverá um vilão, etc. Estou considerando uma seqüência, mas isso é ainda discutível, então as "pontas soltas" deverão ser mínimas.

Aviso: eu fiz uma exploração das conexões entre sexualidade e intimidade, como elas acontecem entre Vampira e Remy, o estágio pré-sexo versus sexo propriamente dito. NÃO será pornô ou será excessivamente gráfico – peripécias sexuais NÃO são o principal foco. Isso dito, dado o assunto em questão, ainda assim haverá algo gráfico. Você foi avisado.

A história ocorre pós-Apocalipse, ignorando os eventos de "Tempero Picante" infelizmente – Eu precisava que eles não tivessem qualquer tipo de relação especial; eu também tomarei algumas liberdades com o andamento da relação de Remy com o Clã dos Ladrões.

Nota: Eu combinei os capítulos um e dois para se encaixar melhor com o resto da história

* * *

**Título: **São Precisos Dois Para Praticar.

**Capítulo 1: **Fazendo a Aposta

**Autora: Rogue in Rouge. ****Profile: ht*tp:* /w*ww.*fanfiction.*net /u/ 558994/*Rogue_in_Rouge**

**Disclaimer 1: **não possuo as HQs do X-Men, desenhos, filmes ou qualquer outra franquia relacionada – isso parece chocante.

**Disclaimer 2: **Eu, que estou traduzindo, não possuo as HQs do X-Men, desenhos, filmes ou qualquer outra franquia relacionada E ESSA HISTÓRIA, quero deixar claro. =P

* * *

Paciência não era uma virtude natural para Vampira.

Tinha sido forçada nela, como tantas outras coisas vindas com a ativação da sua mutação. Prudência tinha se tornado sua segunda natureza. Ditava o que ela vestia, onde ela ia, como ela se movia, quem eram seus amigos e redefiniu todo o conceito de comportamento "de risco". Era preciso vigilância, autocontrole, cautela com cada movimento seu e dos outros – havia sempre uma distância imposta e ela forçava a si mesma a esperar. Esperar pela esperança que Xavier tinha colocado em seu caminho há muito tempo.

Esperar pelo dia em que ela pudesse controlar.

Esperar pelo dia em que ela pudesse tocar.

Esperar pelo dia em que ela também pudesse aproveitar as coisas mais simples, que os outros tinham como garantidas: vestir um biquíni, brincar de lutinha com seu irmão, não precisar usar luvas, beijar – qualquer um.

E havia alguma grande surpresa no fato de que ela estava impaciente por estar tão perto?

Vampira encostou-se à lateral da escada, pernas aninhadas sua borda, testa descansando nas ripas que sustentavam o corrimão. Ela estava esperando, mais uma vez. E inevitavelmente, suas mãos começaram a mexer com suas luvas "improvisadas" – abertas nos dedos. Luvas desse tipo eram o máximo que ela ousaria, poderia, se permitiria; um compromisso mais com ela mesma do que com Xavier. Ele tinha avisado-a de que ela precisava de mais tempo para praticar seu controle. Naquele momento, ela ainda estava dominando toque intencional, feito por ela ou pelos outros. Toque não-intencional ou acidental estava além do seu escopo, por isso havia a contínua necessidade de estar coberta. Mas ela queria – não – ela precisava experimentar alguns sinais de progresso, algum sinal de que ela estava finalmente obtendo o que ela ansiava, depois de anos.

Assim, essas luvas, ainda que cobrissem muito para a proteção dos outros – e dos seus próprios medos - permitiam que ela pudesse tocar. E praticar.

Prática era o que ela precisava, agora que Xavier tinha finalmente achado a chave.

* * *

"**Você quer dizer que descobriu como desligar meus poderes?" Depois de dez minutos de hesitação ao lado de Xavier, ela chegou a essa conclusão. Ainda que isso não parecesse possível.**

**Xavier uniu suas mãos através das pontas dos dedos, indiscutivelmente um sinal para que ela não reagisse exageradamente – não reagir exageradamente ao fato de que ela ficaria livre das amarras dos seus poderes? Ela pode sentir algo mudando dentro de si, como se a pedra fundamental do mundo dela tivesse se movido lentamente para fora do lugar "Como eu disse antes, seus poderes são semelhantes aos poderes do Scott na medida em que ambos estão permanentemente ligados, mas uma vez que não há dano físico correspondente, eu tinha esperança de que o gatilho dos seus poderes estivesse conectado com o campo psicológico. Parece que é assim mesmo, de fato, mais precisamente no campo emotivo."**

"**Emotivo?" ela ecoou, confusa. "Você quer dizer que são os meus sentimentos que fazem a mutação funcionar? Porque não é como se eu geralmente quisesse que ela sequer funcionasse –"**

"**Eu sei," Xavier entoou calmamente. "Mas na primeira manifestação dos seus poderes, o trauma da absorção fez com que a condição de 'ligado' ficasse permanentemente definida como padrão."**

"**Então você não pode simplesmente desligá-los?" Vampira se sentiu tonta. Obviamente não podia ser tão fácil – e claro, Xavier franziu a testa.**

"**Eu temo que não seja tão simples. É muito mais provável que você vá precisar colocar a si mesma num estado emocional que irá desarmar o gatilho quando e enquanto você tiver contato," ele parou levemente, mas decidiu que precisava continuar explicando toda a situação antes de medir a reação dela. "Devido à natureza do seu trauma, um choque emocional provavelmente irá, automaticamente, rearmar o gatilho."**

**Vampira fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. ****"Então deixa eu ver se entendi, se eu permanecer calma e focada," ela espiou com um olho para ver se a sua interpretação do estado emocional ideal estava correta. Xavier assentiu encorajando-a. "eu posso tocar, mas se algo acontecer, eu voltarei a absorver."**

**"Essa é a teoria." Ela olhou para o Professor, não conseguindo projetar a imagem de liberdade com limitações.**

"**Mas eu serei capaz de tocar?" ela sussurrou.**

**Xavier se inclinou e de forma reconfortante, pousou sua mão sobre a dela, protegida pela luva. Ela olhou, o pensamento de que talvez a luva não tivesse que estar ali era quase sufocante demais para entender "Sim, Vampira. Tudo que você precisa é praticar"**

* * *

Vampira mordeu o lábio, balançando a cabeça para despertar. Ela esteve praticando – com Logan primeiro, uma vez que ele podia se recuperar mais rapidamente. Kitty e Kurt tinham vindo na seqüência, mais do que felizes em ajudá-la a finalmente realizar seu desejo mais cobiçado. Sua relação com Kurt ainda estava tensa após a batalha contra Apocalipse, e a bem da verdade, a relação dela com a Mansão inteira estivera tensa. Ela chegou até mesmo a considerar de forma séria, ainda que breve, se afastar por um tempo, até que o Professor jogou essa noticia bombástica.

Kurt e ela ainda tinham que realmente discutir os problemas deles, mas a intimidade que os testes requeria estava lentamente diminuindo o abismo entre eles, certamente. Ela não tinha esperado que ele se voluntariasse, mas quando as noticias se espalharam pela mansão, como inevitavelmente aconteceu, ele apareceu dizendo que queria que ela finalmente experimentasse "a bola de pêlos".

Seus lábios se curvaram, mas o sorriso morreu lentamente. Kurt, Kitty e Logan eram muito bons e ideais para praticar toques básicos, mas havia mais e ela simplesmente se sentiria absolutamente estranha pedindo para que eles a ajudassem com isso. Ela sequer considerou isso até que Kitty começou a brincar dizendo que talvez Vampira finalmente pudesse arranjar um namorado.

"**Talvez agora você possa até arranjar tempo para um cara –" ela disse descaradamente, amavelmente cutucando sua melhor amiga.**

Vampira respondeu alguma coisa sarcástica sobre garotas e independência de garotos idiotas. Mas o pensamento tinha ficado, pairando vagamente, provocando os limites da sua mente.

Ser capaz de beijar alguém.

Tocar alguém intimamente no modo que os livros de romance divagavam, do jeito que causava risadinhas nas garotas adolescentes e da maneira que os garotos fantasiavam quando viam uma menina bonita.

Liberdade para estar com alguém e desfrutar de um milhão de pequenas carícias descuidadas dos amantes...

Vampira suspirou profundamente e voltou a se encostar contra o corrimão. Ela apenas começara a obter o controle e agora ela queria mais. Ela queria repreender a si mesma por ser gananciosa, mas droga, estava cansada de esperar e de se perguntar como é.

"–**ainda que possa ser um pouquinho difícil se concentrar perto dele."**

Ela podia obter aquele tipo de controle também, mas isso demandaria um treino diferente. Um parceiro diferente, até. Alguém que fosse acessível, portanto, que estivesse na mansão. Alguém que fosse imprudente o suficiente para arriscar, sensível o suficiente para recuar quando necessário e casual o bastante para apenas praticar e não se envolver...

"Ah, partindo tão cedo, _petite_? Remy está decepcionado," sua voz estava lenta e suave, como a lama do pântano do qual, sem dúvida, ele tinha saído rastejando. Houve uma risadinha feminina e ela mentalmente revirou os olhos.

Infelizmente para ela, quase todos os caras da mansão eram ou muito velhos ou muito jovens, envolvidos com outra pessoa ou pelo menos interessados em alguém. Ou então Kitty tinha uma quedinha por eles...

Gambit estava na faixa etária certa e era mulherengo o suficiente para que o interesse não fosse um problema, vindo de qualquer uma. Ainda assim, o caráter dele não foi a única razão pela qual ela o escolheu. Absorver a capacidade de explodir objetos com energia cinética poderia ser problemático, mas ele admitiu à contra gosto poderes menores relacionados com habilidades empáticas quando chegara à mansão três meses atrás, caminhando calmamente com Colossus como se eles fossem ser recebidos de braços abertos. Xavier tinha agido assim realmente, mas outros não foram tão amigáveis, mais precisamente Scott. Ela não tinha se interessado muito por ele também, a lembrança da vez que quase tivera sua mão arrancada no meio de uma batalha ainda vívida na sua mente. Mas ele estava aqui e -

**"Essa coisa toda de **_**sans touche**_**, é tão vergonhosa," ele sorriu maliciosamente quando ela parou, franzindo a sobrancelha para ele e ignorando o leve formigamento que percorreu sua espinha sob o brilho daqueles estranhos olhos rubi. "mas sabe, Remy nunca recusa a chance de ser **_**creatif"**_

Naquela vez, ela tinha dado uma resposta desagradável. Ela deu de ombros e se levantou. Parecia que deveria ter engolido aquelas palavras, por mais repugnante que isso fosse para ela.

Era agora ou nunca; naquele momento não havia ninguém dividindo o quarto com ela, uma vez que Kitty tinha quebrado a perna e se mudado para um quarto no andar de baixo por conveniência. (Por mais irônico que fosse, a adolescente do Centro-Oeste tinha, embaraçosamente, adquirido a lesão numa queda durante o banho. O resto da Mansão ainda tinha problemas em não gargalhar quando ela adentrava numa sala).

Ainda assim, Vampira não podia deixar de hesitar.

"Veja, se não é _ma chérie_." Ela não foi capaz de começar. Gambit estava se encostando ao corrimão, sorrindo maliciosamente naquela irritante postura relaxada que apenas a fazia querer bater nele. Como não era o caso, ela teve que reprimir a vontade de repreendê-lo – ela queria que ele concordasse em praticar com ela, afinal

Ela deu uma elevação artificial aos cantos dos seus lábios. "Gam-, Remy" se corrigiu rapidamente. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu estava procurando por você." Seu sotaque soou forçado e ela tremeu mentalmente, mas começou a descer as escadas.

"Ah é?" Ele observou-a descer as escadas, constrangida. "Tem algo que Remy pode fazer por você?" Seus dedos se flexionaram e seu sorriso malicioso se aprofundou. "Ou para você?"

Ela não pode reprimir um sorriso irônico enquanto se inclinava para frente e cutucava firmemente o peito dele. "Na verdade _cher_, tem sim."

**-Fazendo a Aposta (anteriormente, capítulo 2)-**

Gambit não ficava sem fala freqüentemente e Vampira se deleitou naquele momento. A exata expressão de surpresa e confusão na face dele era impagável.

Os lábios dela formaram um sorriso cínico. "Você tem algum problema com isso, gatinho?" A doçura no seu tom de voz poderia ter deixado o Dentes-de-Sabre com cáries.

Ainda assim, Gambit não era tão facilmente acuado, e sem dificuldades ele se recompôs. Segurando no pulso dela de modo fácil e torcendo-o levemente, ele a puxou ainda mais para perto. Os músculos dela enrijeceram por reflexo e o sorriso cínico mais uma vez trocou de rosto.

"Na verdade _chérie_, não tenho. Mas é engraçado, Remy pensou que era o último _homme_ com quem a Vampira gostaria de brincar." Seus dedos, vestidos com aquelas estranhas meias-luvas, seguravam o pulso dela enquanto os olhos deles literalmente brilharam. "Se é isso que a _chérie _está sugerindo…"

"Eu preciso praticar," ela disse entre dentes, se perguntando se retirar o seu braço seria considerado hostil. Ela decidiu que seria. Sua decisão, obviamente, não tinha nada a ver com os pequenos arrepios que o aperto dele estava enviando por toda a sua coluna.

"Praticar," ele repetiu. "Praticar com Wolvie e o garoto azul, até com o resto dos X-Men, não te ajudaria com…" Ele parecia extremamente satisfeito com as conclusões que ele estava chegando e ela ruborizou.

"Não encare isso tão pessoalmente, Gambit," ela retrucou, seu acento ficando defensivamente mais forte. "Você é o maior mulherengo por aqui e eu sei que você pode manter isso entre nós. Não é como se a gente fosse começar a sair"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e tarde demais ela se lembrou de que estava tentando ser legal. Ela não estava acostumada a ficar bajulando as pessoas. Não ajudou o fato de que Gambit, de todas as pessoas, parecia fazê-la ficar irritada sem maiores esforços. Para a surpresa dela, entretanto, ele pareceu ignorar completamente a acidez da sua reposta.

"O quê exatamente essa prática incluiria, _chérie_?" Ele sorriu diante da hesitação dela. "Gambit precisa conhecer os termos antes de aceitar a aposta." Sem aviso, ele libertou o braço dela e ela ficou surpresa com o quão intensamente havia sentido a perda do calor dele. Resistindo a tentação de recuar, ela respondeu cautelosamente.

"Tudo." Isso foi dito com mais convicção do que ela realmente sentia.

Ele pareceu ponderar as palavras por um momento, deixando seus olhos passearem por todo o corpo dela, de baixo para cima. Ela sentiu aquele olhar como um toque físico e teve que se perguntar o quão diferente aquela onda de calor seria na realidade. Ela não pôde evitar o rubor que a atingiu espontaneamente.

"Tudo?" ele soou cético e ela engoliu em seco, antes de levantar o queixo com firmeza.

"Tudo." Ele inclinou sua cabeça, a intensidade do seu olhar permanecendo constante; ela então falou, mais para convencer a si mesma de que aquilo não era o maior erro que ela poderia cometer. "Se eu for ter um namorado, eu quero ser capaz de," ela se atrapalhou, se sentindo uma completa idiota. "de fazer tudo o que os casais geralmente fazem."

"E você quer a ajuda do Remy." Agora ela tinha certeza de que ele estava apenas esfregando o fato na cara dela.

"Eu acho que nós já discutimos isso." Embaraçada, ela cruzou os braços e quase que imediatamente se arrependeu quando os olhos deles passearam preguiçosamente sobre ela, admirando como o gesto dela tinha melhorado o cenário.

"Tentador," ele disse com a voz arrastada e ela quase pulou para se afastar da pele da mão direita dele, a qual ela tinha absoluta certeza de que não tinha percebido chegar tão perto, ousando traçar a curva do seu quadril com a delicadeza do vento. A onda desconfortável de calor era tão intensa que ela quase checou para ter certeza de que ele não tinha acidentalmente energizado as calças dela. "Mas eu não acho que a _chère_ está pronta."

Ela piscou. Levou um momento para registrar que ele estava dizendo não, especialmente depois da proximidade física. Ela tinha previsto uma possível resposta negativa e não iria aceitá-la tão facilmente. "Eu estou!" Ele ergueu uma cética sobrancelha e ela sabia que sua própria tensão estava traindo seu argumento. Ela levantou o queixo. "Eu estou pronta."

"Gambit quer acreditar em você, realmente quer –"

"Eu vou provar," a abrupta declaração saiu sem premeditação, mas quando os olhos dele brilharam com algo que ela sabia ser interesse, sua coragem aumentou. Considerando o que ela estava planejando fazer com ele, provar algo não deveria ser um grande problema. Isso só iria começar o show um pouco antes do previsto.

"Uma demonstração, _petite_? Eu ouvi falar dos seus," ele umedeceu os lábios e ela, em vão, disse a si mesma que não havia notado isso, "treinos, mas talvez eu deva usar o 'ver para crer', _non_? Ou suponho que isso seria um ensaio…"

Ela sabia que estava com uma tonalidade além do vermelho, mas honestamente, estava espantada com a habilidade dele de fazer uma simples palavra soar tão pervertida. "Você está pronto, Cajun?" Ela ajeitou sua luva, antes de se lembrar que isso era desnecessário. Ainda tinha que se acostumar com aquilo. Endireitando seus ombros, ela o olhou profundamente no olho, para disfarçar seu deslize momentâneo.

Os olhos dele brilharam subitamente de forma estranha, o que aprofundou o contraste deles e ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. "Remy sempre está pronto pra você, _chère_."

Ela levantou a mão até o rosto dele, deliberadamente evitando contato com seus olhos. Ela precisava se concentrar e se sentir envergonhada não a ajudava a entrar num estado mental calmo e relaxado. Ela respirou, se focando naquela simples ação, como Xavier tinha ensinado. O ato de respirar era natural, mas ainda apto a ser controlado – exatamente igual ao toque.

Seus dedos roçaram no rosto dele e ela se deixou apreciar o fato de que ele não hesitara antes de se focar completamente na bochecha dele ao invés de se concentrar nele ou no fato de que ele era a primeira pessoa fora do seu grupo que ela estava tocando desse jeito. Concentre-se!

Era áspero – não como os pêlos duros e brutos de Logan depois de retornar de uma missão sem se barbear, mas uma pequena e fina barba espinhosa. Gambit parecia manter permanentemente o aspecto de barba por fazer, e de alguma forma, ele conseguia impedir que ela se tornasse maior ou menor.

Uma vez, ela tinha lido que algumas pessoas podiam ler o caráter de alguém pelo rosto, especificamente através do toque. Tendo vivido com a cega Irene, ela considerou isso mais de uma vez, mas parecia irrelevante depois dos seus poderes terem se manifestado. Fugazmente, ela se perguntou como exatamente aquilo funcionaria. E ainda assim...

Logan tinha uma característica tão feroz nele, uma sensação de que, às vezes, ele era mais animal selvagem do que humano. Os pêlos do seu rosto não barbeado eram de tal natureza que tentavam forçar sua saída – pontiagudos e abrasivos, muito semelhantes às garras que rasgavam os nós dos seus dedos.

Gambit não era bestial. Ele era charmoso, sedutor, ladrão, trapaceiro. Ele vibrava, manipulava e então simplesmente fugia sem fazer barulho. O bad boy com um código de ética com mais forma do que conteúdo, que misturava um toque de mistério que fazia qualquer garota entrar em ebulição. Seu lado selvagem era perfeitamente moldado para roubar um beijo ou um diamante de alguma socialite derretida de amor, sempre com aquela barba por fazer.

Um vampiro, no sentindo mais verdadeiro da palavra.

Perdida em suas ponderações, os dedos dela vagaram mais abaixo. Mandíbula forte, ela notou. Determinação. Força. Poder. Ela roçou nos lábios dele.

Ele deixou escapar uma curta e rápida respiração e o devaneio dela foi quebrado.

Ela deixou a mão cair rapidamente, perdendo o foco com uma velocidade quase surpreendente quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dele. A intensidade neles, já alta, estava agora super carregada; a íris dele era um círculo vermelho e ardente em meio ao um abismo negro. Ela engoliu em seco. Mas com exceção dos olhos inflamados, a face dele estava impassível. Isso a fez ficar nervosa, porque Gambit sempre fora fácil de ler. Fácil de ler aquilo que ele queria que você lesse. Ele era excelente em mostrar exatamente o que ele queria que as pessoas vissem – facilidade, determinação, sedução, confiança. Seu estoque de expressões tornava as ações dos outros mais previsíveis, exatamente do mesmo jeito que a inabalável atitude belicosa dela garantia um determinado tipo de resposta das pessoas.

Vê-lo sem emoção era quase tão raro quanto vê-lo demonstrar emoções verdadeiras, e isso a enervava.

"Não vai ser nada sério, só treino a noite. E se algo acontecer, nós podemos simplesmente parar, sem amarras ou, ou qualquer coisa." Ela se sentiu como uma idiota gaguejando, mas ele não fez nada para diminuir o embaraço dela. "Eu só preciso de alguém que eu possa tocar, sem significar nada mais."

"Treino," ele murmurou, finalmente dando um sinal de vida. Vampira olhou para ele de um jeito meio engraçado, mas assentiu. Então, num movimento que ela não conseguiu acompanhar completamente, ele tirou um baralho da embalagem e estava embaralhando-o com a facilidade de um profissional de Las Vegas. Os olhos dela, capturados por aquele movimento estranhamente fluído, foram pegos de surpresa pela pergunta dele. "Então, nada do Remy vai ficar passeando na cabeça da _chérie_, _non_?"

Ela piscou. "Ah, não. Eu te disse, eu posso controlar." Percebendo o que ele quisera dizer, ela se defendeu com mais força, apenas para vê-lo concordar distraidamente. Isso a deixou com mais raiva, mas ela não pôde deixar de se perguntar: era esse a intenção dele? Fazer com que a fúria dela obscurecesse a real preocupação dele, o verdadeiro problema?

Ele estava com medo do que ela poderia absorver dele?

Na verdade, aquele tinha sido o maior obstáculo que ela tinha previsto que enfrentaria para que ele concordasse com seu plano. De novo, ele e Wolverine eram similares. Com passados cobertos com mais sombras do que essência. Com a diferença de que o passado do Gambit era obscuro por sua própria escolha. A única razão pela qual eles sequer sabiam que ele tinha sido, ou era, um ladrão, se devia ao Mesmero. E ela teve que se perguntar – o que mais havia ali?

Não que ela estivesse com medo. Já tinha absorvido Logan, Mística e Magneto em vários momentos. Gambit não tinha nada que ela não tivesse visto.

O embaralhar de cartas cessou e com um cuidado exagerado, Gambit retirou uma carta. Ele a ofereceu com a face para baixo. Vampira pegou e a virou para cima. Rainha de Copas.

"Minha dama da sorte," ele murmurou, com olhos fixos nela. O olhar de Vampira se levantou rapidamente, acompanhando os olhos dele. "Ela é sua agora. Seu quarto, hoje à noite?"

Ele estava dizendo sim. Ela sentiu algo dentro dela, que antes estivera tenso, relaxar antes de se estabilizar satisfatoriamente. Ele estava dizendo sim. "Sim," ela disse, esforçando-se em parecer casual.

Ele passou por ela, rumo às escadas e ela percebeu o rosto queimar quando sentiu as pontas dos dedos dele roçando-a enquanto ele guardava seu baralho. Ela ficou ali por alguns minutos depois que ele se fora.

"Sim, eu estarei lá."

* * *

**Tradução Francês para o Português:  
**

_Creatif: _criativo

_Cher: _caro

_Homme: _homem

_Chérie/chère : _querida

_Non: _não

_Petite: Pequena_

_Sans touche: _sem toque

* * *

**N/T:** Vamos ao detalhes desagradáveis: O fato é que me irrita, me incomoda e me deixa triste fazer isso sem o consentimento da autora. Mandei mensagens para ela pedindo a permissão há meses, e não obtive respostas em nenhuma delas. Mandei outra para explicar que ia postar o que eu já tinha traduzido (mesmo que, mais uma vez, não ache isso uma das atitudes mais nobres), e nada também. Ou seja, eu adotei ao meu favor a política de veracidade duvidosa do "quem cala, consente", mas se ela aparecer e disser que não quer que eu publique mais (isso se não me denunciar primeiro) eu vou ter que tirar do ar e dar toda razão a ela. História dela, regras dela.

Então você se pergunta, se te incomoda, porque faz então? Boa pergunta. Eu estou traduzindo porque acho um pecado que as pessoas que só falem português sejam privadas de histórias maravilhosas e que valem muito a pena serem lidas, para quem gosta de ROMY, nesse caso. O que nos leva ao segundo ponto: Se eu não souber que tem gente lendo, não tem sentido eu continuar a história e eu não terei nenhum argumento para apelar para a bondade da autora, tipo "você tem pessoas lendo e gostando da sua historia no Brasil, me deixe continuar". Por isso preciso de reviews para que eu possa traduzir pro inglês e mandar para ela. Eu me comprometi a fazer isso.


	2. Se

**N/A**: Hmm, eu estava pensando, em 'Tempero Picante' é o Remy quem usa a Vampira – eu acabei invertendo o canon. Com alguns pequenos ajustes divertidos :sorriso:.

Oh, apenas uma nota: quando eu sentei para escrever, percebi que eu meio que preciso usar algumas coisas canon da HQ – como ela absorve Cody através de um beijo. Isso vai ser importante depois, também para agravar o trauma que o Xavier falou a respeito. Também é verdade para o Gambit, que eu, infelizmente, não vi muito no X-Men Evolution e nas HQs, então ele será uma mistura do personagem do Evolution com os quadrinhos. (E o cavanhaque está fora, pelo menos para esse capitulo. Nem tinha me lembrado dele até eu ter finalizado a parte descritiva)

* * *

**Título: **São Precisos Dois Para Praticar.  
**Capítulo 2: **Se...

**Autora: Rogue in Rouge. ****Profile: ht*tp:*/w*ww.*fanfiction.*net /u/ 558994/*Rogue_in_Rouge **

**Disclaimer 1: **não possuo as HQs do X-Men, desenhos, filmes ou qualquer outra franquia relacionada – isso parece chocante.

**Disclaimer 2: **Eu, que estou traduzindo, não possuo as HQs do X-Men, desenhos, filmes ou qualquer outra franquia relacionada E ESSA HISTÓRIA, quero deixar claro. =P

* * *

Ele estava atrasado.

Para ser justa, ele não tinha efetivamente combinado um horário. Mas a ideia permanecia e conforme os minutos se arrastavam, Vampira se concentrava num único pensamento. Ele estava atrasado. Se ele não estivesse tomando seu precioso tempo, ela não estaria ociosa o suficiente para pensar na situação em que tinha se metido – mais conhecida como prática de educação sexual com ninguém menos do que o próprio Rei de Copas. O que diabos ela estava pensando?

Ele estava atrasado. Era um bom mantra, um que conseguia agitá-la muito mais facilmente do que a ajudava a administrar suas emoções. Ela encarou a porta.

"Agora eu estaria me perguntando o que a porta fez para você," a voz dele preguiçosa, vinda de um lugar totalmente inesperado, a fez girar repentinamente, quase caindo completamente na cama. Dessa forma, ela se esparramou de costas no leito, de frente para Gambit, que aparentemente decidiu que a varanda dela era uma porta de entrada mais conveniente e jazia agora apoiado contra o batente da porta. "Mas eu acho que você estava apenas avidamente esperando pelo Gambit." Ele mostrou rapidamente impressionantes dentes brancos.

"Você está atrasado." Era quase uma defesa feita por reflexo, e então ela se endireitou, embaraçada.

Ele agitou levemente os dedos. "Minhas desculpas _chérie_." Seus olhos dançaram, escarlates e especialmente vívidos à meia-luz do fundo da varanda. "Não sabia que nós tínhamos definido um horário."

Ela fez uma careta. Sim, irritação era a solução mais fácil, ainda que fosse injustificada. "E você nunca ouviu sobre usar a porta da frente, ladrão?"

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, finalmente fazendo um movimento para dentro do quarto. "Achei que você queria que esse treino fosse feito em segredo." Ele deu de ombros de forma enganadoramente casual. "Não seria bom ter alguém perguntando por que você precisa do Gambit tão tarde." O aumento do sorriso cínico dele, porém, fez Vampira ter certeza de que ele sabia exatamente como responderia àquela questão. Era um bom ponto, um que ela teve que repreender a si mesma por ter negligenciado. Entretanto, apenas a presença dele era suficiente para irritá-la ao extremo. Ela não estava em condições mentais para considerar esses detalhes – e isso era outra boa razão para ter escolhido um ladrão 'reformado', no caso, ele.

Ele parou do lado da cama, seus olhos levando um tempo para examinar vagarosamente os trajes dela com uma ousadia de quem supõe ter o direito de fazer de tal análise. Ela enrijeceu, o único gesto aceitável além de se aborrecer, e sentiu suas bochechas se tingirem de vermelho. Pronto. Essa ia ser uma longa noite. "Pijama legal," ele comentou, olhando para as calças de dormir e para a larga camiseta de mangas longas, "mas só entre nós, Gambit prefere algo um pouquinho mais," ele inclinou a cabeça e Vampira praticamente pôde sentir os olhos dele se fixando na protuberância escondida sob a camiseta dela, "convidativo." Ele sorriu quando ela quase cruzou os braços, parando bem a tempo quando percebeu que isso mostraria mais coisas do que esconderia.

"Bom, não é como se você tivesse acabado de sair de um anúncio de cueca também," ela retrucou, trazendo os joelhos para perto do peito, abraçando-os. Ele era um hipócrita; estava praticamente vestindo o dobro de roupa comparado a ela, que estava apenas com calças de moletom, uma camiseta preta e luvas. Ele parecia estranhamente deslocado sem o sobretudo que era sua marca registrada, que também servia como um acessório para o seu uniforme de X-Men, mas isso não vinha ao caso. Ela fungou. "Além disso, eu preciso estar confortável–" Ela fez um gesto no ar e ele passou a língua atrás dos dentes.

"Parece que você quer que eu tome a iniciativa com você?" O rubor se fixou mais profundamente nas bochechas dela e ela só pôde se sentir ofendida. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para finalmente se acomodar na cama ao lado direito dela, ousando traçar o contorno do ombro dela com um dedo enluvado. "Não se preocupe, _chérie_," sua voz caiu um tom e isso só fez com que ela quisesse fechar os olhos e ficar ali, "eu não preciso de motivação adicional." Ela engoliu em seco.

"Nós precisamos de regras." Ela exclamou subitamente, não podendo simplesmente ficar parada ali, e não se importou se isso mostrava um sinal evidente de desconforto ou não. Além disso, regras eram boas e necessárias se ela ia passar ilesa por esse treinamento. Ela virou para encará-lo de pernas cruzadas, se movendo para fora do alcance dele, ainda que suas pernas quase tivesse encostando nele.

Gambit levantou uma sobrancelha, mas deixou sua mão cair. "Essas regras não vão tirar toda a diversão do treino, não é?" ele perguntou indolentemente, se apoiando no braço mais próximo dela.

"Gambit," ela falou entre dentes e ele suspirou dramaticamente.

"_Continuez_." Ele fez um gesto encorajador com a mão.

"Regra número 1: eu digo pára, você pára. Não quero absorver uma gota da sua mente além daquilo que eu realmente preciso." Embora ela tenha procurando intensamente por um sinal de que o pensamento tinha perturbado-o, ele não entregou nada, a máscara de arrogância não hesitando por um momento sequer. Se ele tinha qualquer dúvida em concordar com isso, obviamente não ia dizer a ela.

"_D'accord._ De qualquer forma, Gambit prefere corromper você do modo tradicional." O olhar que ele lançou para ela, semi cerrado e demasiadamente ávido, fez com que ela decidisse que isso deveria ser contra as regras. Exceto pelo fato de que o calor que vibrou pelo seu corpo havia sido muito potente para que ela levasse a decisão adiante. Ela limpou a garganta.

"Regra número 2," sua voz soou muito alta até para si mesma e ela tremeu mentalmente. "Você vem no horário." Os olhos dele rolaram, aparentemente com vontade própria.

"Nós definimos um horário," ele disse com um toque de aborrecimento com o fato de que ela ainda estivesse insistindo no seu suposto atraso. "E eu estarei aqui."

Ela prosseguiu. "Regra número 3: Quando o treino terminar, você dá o fora. Sem passar a noite aqui." Ele fez um breve aceno de cabeça, já dando sinais de tédio, e Vampira não pôde deixar de sentir que essa era uma regra que ela não precisava ter criado. "Regra número 4: Nada do que acontece aqui-"

"Sai daqui," ele completou num tom aborrecido. "Pensei que já tivéssemos discutido isso." Ele se endireitou, flexionando os dedos. "Você sabe o que eu acho? Eu acho que a _chérie_ está enrolando."

Ela veementemente negou a acusação, ou pelo menos ela teria negado, se ele não tivesse aproveitado a oportunidade para mexer na gola da camiseta dela, perigosamente perto da sua pele. Ela apertou seu maxilar no momento em que os dedos dele fizeram um desvio para traçar a linha de uma inexistente alça de sutiã, sabendo que qualquer tentativa de discurso ia ser tornar um gaguejar. Era irônico, talvez, que essa fosse outra razão para ela ter escolhido-o. Ele sabia o que ela podia fazer; ele tinha experimentado – mesmo que ela não tivesse lembrança de fazer isso. Ainda assim, de alguma forma, por alguma razão, ele não hesitava de forma alguma em tocá-la. Uma pena que era essa mesma propensão ao toque em demasia que fazia com que ela não conseguisse pensar claramente.

A voz dele diminuiu de tom mais uma vez, mergulhada em mel. "Que tal nós fazermos as regras pelo caminho?" A rouquidão a fez perder a noção da proximidade dele, então quase pulou para se afastar quando percebeu que ele estava a centímetros de distância, literalmente. Foi quando aquele cheiro veio para socorrê-la.

"Proibido fumar!" Ele piscou e, por um momento, ela sentiu gratidão pelo momentâneo lapso causado pela surpresa. Isso a ajudou a se recompor muito mais rápido. "Não fume se você quiser chegar perto de mim." Ele rolou os olhos, mas não se mexeu da sua posição inclinada sobre o colo dela.

"Que tal fumar depois?"

Ela piscou. "O que me importa? Desde que você não esteja perto de mim." Ela viu quando os lábios dele se curvaram naquele sorriso, observando uma sombra de humor por trás daquilo que indicava que havia uma piada ali que ela não havia conseguido pegar. Entretanto, ele pareceu deixar isso passar a fim de se encostar preguiçosamente contra a cabeceira da cama, ainda mantendo seus joelhos próximos dos dela.

"Terminamos com as regras, por enquanto?" Surpresa pela súbita retirada dele, ela assentiu, ignorando a pequena pontada de decepção e aceitando a lógica de criar regras conforme as questões forem surgindo. Era mais difícil se sentir acuada se ela podia alterar as regras a qualquer momento. Ele inclinou a cabeça e ela não pôde deixar de ver com o canto do olho o que pareceu uma tentativa não concluída de um movimento para alcançar sua calça de moletom. "Talvez seja a hora do Gambit fazer algumas perguntas, então?" Ela piscou novamente e franziu a testa.

"Perguntas?"

As mãos dele se levantaram e ela se perguntou se ele sempre falava com as mãos daquele jeito. Obviamente, aquilo a levou a pensar nos benefícios de tais hábitos e ela rapidamente criticou aquela linha de pensamento para que pudesse se concentrar em ouvir a resposta dele. Ainda faltava muito tempo para pensar nisso, de qualquer forma. "O resto da Mansão, eles são bons em repassar o essencial, mas com as coisas especificas – " Ele deixou a ideia no ar e fez um som estalando a língua no céu da boca. "eles não são tão apropriados."

"Fale meu idioma, Cajun."

Ele suspirou com uma exasperação dramática. "Seus outros treinamentos, _chérie_, como eles funcionam?"

Essa era uma boa pergunta que ela tinha pretendido abordar, se certo alguém não tivesse distraído-a completamente com sua estúpida voz rouca e sua estúpida mania de ficar cheio de toques. "Bem, primeiro eu preciso ficar calma e confortável, então eu não absorvo." Inconscientemente ela começou com os movimentos superficiais que regulavam sua respiração e então, entrou em tal estado de calma. Ela olhou para o Gambit, não surpresa em vê-lo assistindo-a com muita atenção. "Então, eu toco as pessoas e elas me tocam. São diferentes, sabe. Tocar e ser tocado são coisas distintas. Eu pratico separadamente." Talvez desse jeito ele parasse de tocá-la todo o maldito tempo e de bagunçar com a cabeça dela.

Ele assentiu quase distraidamente, franzindo a sobrancelha levemente. "Soa muito," ele parou, com a testa se enrugando enquanto ele procurava uma palavra. "Deliberado". O cenho franzido permaneceu, notando que, pelo menos dessa vez, a língua eloqüente dele havia falhado.

Vampira pode presumir o tom de reclamação e o maxilar dela ficou tenso; mentalmente desejando que ela conseguisse entender porque isso pareceria tão artificial para ele, o Senhor 'eu toco toda maldita vez que eu tenho vontade.' "Bem, sim," ela falou, com uma dureza que deu a última palavra um tom de 'dããã'. "Não consigo administrar toques inesperados, também. Você sabe como os poderes funcionam no começo. Eles se manifestam quando você fica assustado, excitado ou algo assim. Meus poderes ficaram bagunçados quando eu absorvi pela primeira vez e agora eles estão sempre ligados como um método de defesa. Eu tenho que desarmar isso para tocar." Foi a explicação mais sincera que pôde dar e ela pensou sobre a estranheza da situação, de que ele era a primeira pessoa para quem ela explicava isso. Durante os treinos, Doutor McCoy e o Professor Xavier tiveram o cuidado de dar os detalhes. Ela parou para checar se Gambit a estava acompanhando. Ainda recostado, ele estava olhando-a atentamente e ela precisou de um momento para ponderar sobre a surpreendente expressão aberta na face dele. Simpatia? Pena? Ela espantou o pensamento, não querendo lidar com a emoção que ambas as possibilidades produziam. "O Professor acha que se eu praticar o suficiente, se ficar confortável o suficiente com toque, a configuração padrão dos meus poderes poderia mudar."

"Aqui é onde eu entro, _non_?" O rosto dele tinha se rearranjado em um reconfortante aspecto arrogante com um toque de insinuação e ele lançou um olhar malicioso que praticamente transbordava com possibilidades. Mesmo com suas bochechas queimando, ironicamente, ela sentiu algo dentro de si relaxar. Um Gambit pervertido e arrogante era muito mais fácil de lidar do que um Gambit realmente sensível. E era ainda mais irônico, considerando que era o que ela realmente precisava. "Então o que exatamente você quer fazer com o Gambit?" Ele dobrou sua perna direita e fez um gesto expansivo, se abrindo para ela. Mas ela conseguiu captar a resposta que ele queria ouvir e ela não ia dá-la mais uma vez, mesmo se a visão dele estivesse fazendo-a entender bem melhor o que os livros de romance chamavam de magnetismo sexual. Ele fazia com que ela quisesse praticar.

Ela evitou uma resposta direta, ao invés disso começou a usar os dedos para contar. "Bem, eu treino com Logan, que é praticamente o irmão mais velho valentão; com Kurt, que é praticamente meu irmãozinho irritante; e com a Kitty-" Os olhos do Gambit literalmente queimaram com interesse e ela grunhiu mentalmente. Homens. "Nem sequer pense nisso, Gambit," ela rosnou.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram com inocência fingida. "Pensar sobre o que, _chérie_?" Os lábios dele pareciam incapazes de não se curvar num sorriso. "Ora, ora, a Vampirinha não estaria tendo pensamentos sujos, não é?"

Ela ignorou a questão, rosnando ao invés, "Não me chame de Vampirinha." Ele sorriu docemente e ela decidiu simplesmente sair pela tangente. Além disso, ela sabia como homens funcionavam, nesse sentido. Você faz alarde em cima de algo e eles vão continuar fazendo isso, somente pela reação causada. Já era ruim o bastante ser rotulada com aquele _chérie_. "De qualquer forma, praticar com eles não vai me ajudar a me preparar para ter um namorado." Ela apontou um dedo para ele. "E aí é onde você entra." Ele deu uma pequena fungada em confirmação, antes de se endireitar.

"Então, o quão longe você foi?" No contexto, a pergunta era aparentemente inocente. Mas ainda assim, ela sentiu ondas de vergonha se espalharem, incapaz de decidir se era devido ao evidente carisma sexual dele ou simplesmente sua própria antecipação que fez a questão passar longe da inocência. Ela não pôde olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Ah, mãos, braços, rosto."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Tenho um longo caminho até me tornar um namorado-amigo" Ela olhou furiosamente devido a reposta honesta e sem rodeios, mas foi rapidamente distraída quando as mãos dele foram até a barra da camiseta que ele estava usando. Ela não compreendeu realmente a razão até a camiseta estar acima da cabeça dele, puxada num único movimento sinuoso.

"Muito rápido!" A frase veio num embaraçoso grito agudo e o vermelho que já estava no rosto da Vampira se aprofundou em pelo menos três tons. Mas a camiseta já estava fora do corpo e ele teve a ousadia de fazer um som de 'tsk', totalmente relaxado em exibir seu peito, agora nu. Ela não estava propensa a fazer o papel de platéia apreciativa e de forma rebelde, com relação a ele e aos seus próprios hormônios, ela se concentrou no rosto dele.

"Nós temos um prazo, _chérie_," ele a lembrou numa voz leve. "Aquela perna não vai ficar quebrada para sempre. Eu imagino que uma fratura simples," ele parou como se estivesse considerando, embora ela soubesse que ele já tinha vindo com tudo planejado, "leva um mês para sarar?"

Ela ignorou o argumento racional por puro embaraço cego. "Muito rápido. Eu preciso estar confortável para minha mutação desligar, lembra? Ou você está muito ansioso para ser drenado?" Ela retrucou, esperando que o lembrete do que ela podia fazer pudesse fazê-lo ir mais devagar, mesmo que só um pouquinho.

Ele deu de ombros. "O único jeito de ficar confortável é praticando," ele enfatizou a última palavra, trazendo a tona mais uma vez a razão pela qual ela tinha proposto esse acordo, em primeiro lugar. Ele se encostou, se espalhando pelos travesseiros dela e configurando uma visão que era ainda mais tentadora do que antes. Sem mencionar que isso tornava a discussão muito mais difícil de ser mantida.

Ela gaguejou. "Isso, isso tem que ser mais gradual." Traiçoeiramente, seus olhos flutuaram para baixo, antes que ela os desviasse para cima. Felizmente, Gambit não notou seu deslize, dando um show de suspiro e aquiescências.

"Tudo bem, mantenha suas luvas então."

Aquela frase removeu o motivo da sua preocupação mais óbvia, mas não o motivo da outra preocupação– mais conhecida como o peito dele nu. Ela falou para si mesma que não estava olhando, mesmo enquanto ela fazia pleno uso da sua visão periférica. "E sobre a camiseta?" Era uma última tentativa desesperada, sua resistência começando a se esvanecer também. Se ele não ficava embaraçado, ela poderia não ficar também?

Ela poderia dizer que a sua relutância estava divertindo-o, mas ele ainda demonstrou exasperação. "Você tocou outros homens antes, _non_?" Por um rápido momento ela se perguntou se isso era realmente uma questão, mas ele prosseguiu, com aquele pequeno ar de conhecimento curvando seus lábios. "Não quero começar tudo do zero."

"Não fora das missões ou de combate," ela tentou manter essa admissão de forma casual, embora tenha completado com aborrecimento. "E aqui não é a Sala de Perigo."

Ela deveria ter previsto o sorriso malicioso que se desenrolou enquanto ele se ajeitava mais abaixo na cama, forçando os olhos dela a percorrerem sua forma, agora mais horizontal do que vertical. "Não vamos ter nenhuma diversão com esse tipo de atitude."

"Cala a boca, Gambit". Não era a resposta certa, mas era uma antiga forma de se proteger. Algo automático que não requeria sua atenção, que agora estava direcionada à frente, para o peito bem torneado que a convidava a tocá-lo.

Ele se espreguiçou como um gato, forçando-a a apreciar o fato de que os músculos flexionados podem ser muito impressionantes. "Você está planejando desperdiçar a noite inteira discutindo?" ele perguntou preguiçosamente, embora estivesse bem consciente de que ela estava além da resistência. "Tem coisas mais divertidas, _chérie_." A voz dele diminui um oitavo e a envolveu, muito como a insinuação nas suas pálpebras semicerradas, "Vou ficar mais do que feliz em te mostrar." Um arrepio percorreu a espinha dela e desesperadamente ela procurou por alguma defesa, mesmo enquanto se movia para ficar ao lado dele.

"Convencido, irresponsável, arrogante, presunçoso," ela murmurou cada palavra, metade para si mesma, metade para ele, se inclinando numa posição onde ela seria capaz de tocá-lo confortavelmente. Na atual posição dele, o melhor jeito de fazer isso seria ficando por cima dele, mas por nada nesse mundo ela faria isso. Então ela veio para lado, feliz de que isso, pelo menos, iria fazê-la não enxergar completamente quem ela estava tocando tão facilmente. "Pervertido, mulherengo, vagabundo, rato de pântano-"

Isso foi o mais longe que ele tolerou das ofensas sem interromper. "Não seja tão rabugenta, rata de rio." Registrando o apelido, ela se virou para encará-lo com raiva. A centímetros de distância, ele sorriu presunçosamente. "Nós dois somos ratos, _chère_. Muito parecidos." Os olhos dele se incendiaram e seus lábios estavam muito perto. Ela decidiu que o peito dele era uma melhor opção.

Um cara sem camisa não era uma novidade para ela – dias na piscina, na TV e um razoável número de jogos de basquete com o confronto do time 'com camisa' contra o time dos 'sem camisa' tinha assegurado isso. Mas geralmente, nenhuma dessas situações garantiu um estudo minucioso, muito menos uma abordagem prática. Timidamente, ela colocou uma mão enluvada no abdômen dele, ainda ruborizada. Ela usou só uma mão, deixando a outra como suporte para a sua posição ligeiramente estendida ao lado dele.

Por mais que ela odiasse admitir, Gambit não era nenhum um pouco difícil de olhar. Além do atraente visual de malandro, ele também era muito sexy, como a maior parte das garotas da Mansão poderia atestar. Quase todos os homens X-Men estavam em boa forma, graças ao duro regime de treinamento do Logan e a devoção do Scott às sessões da Sala de Perigo. Mas poucos tinham aquela definição de abdômen do Gambit, sem dúvida o resultado de anos de rigoroso treinamento para atividades de legalidade duvidosa. Ela traçava levemente o caminho de cada músculo saliente, o embaraço dando lugar a um genuíno interesse. Mesmo na sua posição semi reclinada, o estômago dele ainda estava firme debaixo da leve pressão dos seus dedos errantes. Ela voltou pelo mesmo caminho quando alcançou a região onde a cintura dele afunilava, desejando pelo menos naquele momento que isso fosse mantido da forma mais platônica possível.

Ela estava surpresa com o quão compacto ele era. Ele sempre pareceu tão magro, se esparramando e agindo preguiçosamente, todo pernas e braços, executando manobras acrobáticas na Sala de Perigo que perdiam apenas para o Kurt ou para o Wolverine num bom dia. Mas ele era completamente sólido, ela pensou enquanto lentamente fazia um caminho em direção ao peitoral. Não era volumoso, igual ao do Duncan ou ao de um jogador mediano de futebol americano, mas ainda assim solidamente compacto de um jeito que proporcionava uma excelente base para seus braços ainda magros. Ela se impressionou com a contradição: sólido e ainda assim magro e rijo. Ela supôs que fazia sentido, dada a força considerável que ele tinha na parte de cima do corpo, os músculos eram compactos no espaço que eles tinham.

Ela acariciou a pele levemente. Interesse clínico de lado, ela não pôde evitar outra curiosidade, uma que havia perseguido-a antes mesmo da sua mutação ser ativada. Tato. Qual seria a sensação de realmente tocá-lo? Ela mordeu o lábio, finalmente ousando deixar seus olhos vagarem até o rosto dele.

O rosto do Gambit estava surpreendentemente livre daquela vaidade e presunção que ela teria apostado algum dinheiro que estaria ali. Ao invés daquele semblante, ele tinha se retraído naquela esquisita expressão neutra com olhos estranhos, o contraste do vermelho e preto de algum modo menos duros do que ela já tinha alguma vez visto. Isso serviu para formar uma estranha fachada que ela mal se atreveu a decifrar. Como se ele realmente estivesse vendo-a pela primeira vez.

"Agora, sem as luvas." A voz dele ecoou num tom mais rouco do que o momento realmente justificava, mas ela não estava disposta a criticar. O simples fato de que ele não discutiu, apenas o encarou, falou muito por si só.

"Sim, _cher_," ela zombou, sem a veemência de uma de suas réplicas habituais. Ao invés de se afastar para fazer isso, como ela normalmente faria – colocando espaço entre ela e o oponente antes de revelar sua arma, ela permaneceu no lugar, puxando a luva numa suave maneira cheia de prática, dolorosamente perto dele. Mas não perto o suficiente, ainda não.

Sua mão estava literalmente a centímetros de distância quando o nervoso finalmente bateu. Incomodada, ela molhou seus lábios. Ela podia fazer isso; já tinha feito isso antes. Havia tocado Logan, Kurt, Kitty – com exceção do fato de que ele não era os outros e a situação não era a mesma. Ela fechou os olhos, se concentrando na sua respiração. Aspire. Segure. Expire. Natural. Fundamental. Involuntário, mas capaz de ser controlado. De olhos ainda fechados, ela gentilmente deixou sua mão descansar nele.

O calor foi a primeira coisa que ela registrou. Isso nunca parava de fazê-la ficar admirada. Desde o surgimento do seu 'problema de pele', ela tinha se acostumado com o toque sob roupa, geralmente breve e insensível. De todas as sensações que o toque envolvia, aquela sensação de calor, de experimentar o calor de alguém que vivia – trocando isso com ela - era o mais maravilhoso em sua mente. Então vinha a textura, macia e suave. Depois o movimento, a menor sensação de subir e descer conforme ele respirava exatamente como ela, para dentro e para fora.

Ela estava prestes a abrir os olhos quando ele se mexeu inesperadamente. E justamente aí, no momento entre a cegueira e a visão, seu controle caiu.

A parte mais estranha da absorção, na mente da Vampira, era o primeiro momento, quando ela tinha a inconfundível sensação de tanto tocar quanto ser tocada. De estar consciente de ambas as ações, ao mesmo tempo, de dois corpos distintos, duas mentes diferentes.

Ela se puxou imediatamente, e ele inalou fortemente, como se ela tivesse drenado a pele dele ao invés de um pedaço da mente. Ela começou a se afastar, o fato de que isso era uma má ideia se estabelecendo profundamente na mente dela. "Eu não deveria – Me desculpe Remy, isso é uma má-"

A mão enluvada dele acertou seu pulso, parando a retirada dela. Ele encontrou o olhar dela, calmamente. "Não é nada que eu não havia esperado _chérie_," ele amenizou, sua voz não mostrando nenhum sinal do choque repentino que ela devia ter causado nele. A íris carmesim, tão unicamente atrativa, brilhou parcialmente. "Eu sabia onde eu estava me metendo, Vampira," sua voz era baixa, intima e ela se desesperou.

Não, ele realmente não sabia.

Mas ele já estava inclinando sua mão, puxando de volta a sua posição inicial. "Agora respire _chérie_ e tente de novo." Os olhos fechados dela tremulavam na tentativa de estabilizar o nervoso e ele fez um som ao estalar a língua. "Olhos abertos. Quero que você saiba onde está se metendo," ele jogou as palavras de volta para ela, fazendo-a pensar por um momento sobre o significado implícito daquilo. Mas ela tinha outras preocupações agora.

A mão dela mais uma vez veio para descansar sobre ele, a tensão lentamente se esvaindo. Ela respirou e ele soltou o braço dela.

Ele estava quente, mais quente do que os outros que ela havia tocado e ela vagamente se perguntou a razão. Talvez por estar tão perto do coração... Ela o tocou delicadamente, mais passando a mão levemente do que apalpando seu peito. E ainda assim podia sentir tanto – o leve reflexo de pêlos que era praticamente invisível, as pequeninas saliências e vincos da pele dele que se moviam conforme ele respirava, e inevitavelmente, as pálidas linhas de cicatrizes acumuladas através do tempo e espaço. Ela traçou uma estranha cicatriz em forma de gancho ao longo da lateral do corpo dele e pensou sobre ela... Mas não ousou perguntar. Gambit não era do tipo que respondia questões que ele não queria e sempre evadia quando elas eram feitas. Questões como aquelas que investigavam o porquê dele ainda se manter de luvas perto dela e ainda assim tirar a camisa sem maiores avisos. Estranho, mas algo que ele provavelmente não iria explicar.

E finalmente, alcançou o coração dele. Demorou um tempo para localizá-lo até que ela pousou a mão sobre ele. Era incrível. Podia senti-lo batendo, o sinal da vida trabalhando suavemente e sem interrupção, irradiando calor. Poder. Força.

Batida.

Batida.

Simplesmente incrível.

Com toda a devida precaução, sentiu ele se movendo num aviso gradual e alcançando seu pulso mais uma vez, habilmente acariciando-a ao invés de segurando-o. "Você já ouviu uma batida de coração?" Foi apenas um sussurro e mais tarde ela se perguntaria se ele tinha mesmo dito isso. Talvez ela tenha imaginado.

Mas de qualquer forma, ela não respondeu. Não em palavras, pelo menos. Em vez disso, com infinito cuidado, ela se virou de forma a permitir que sua cabeça descansasse no peito dele, bem em cima do coração. Seus olhos se fecharam e ela se concentrou no que podia sentir. Calor. Batida. Suavidade contra sua bochecha. Descida. Subida. Batida.

Ela não pôde dizer se tinha dormido. Se tinha, foi um sono sem sonhos e profundo; ela deslizou para o sono tão facilmente quanto acordou quando o homem debaixo dela acariciou-lhe o pulso, e ela não se assustou.

"Hora de acordar, _chérie_," ele murmurou baixinho e ela levantou a cabeça. Depois, ela ficaria com vergonha e incrivelmente embaraçada com o que tinha feito. Depois. Naquele momento, ela sentiu apenas uma sensação isolada de letargia, o tipo que vem depois de um descanso ou treino realmente muito bom. "Não vamos quebrar as regras na primeira noite." Havia um traço de zombaria no tom dele, mas ela não se sentiu disposta a comentar sobre isso. Ele levantou da cama, coletando e vestindo sua camiseta, de seu jeito rápido e eficiente. Ele parou, antes de se mover para a porta da varanda. "Além disso," ele murmurou, seu rosto estranhamente pensativo enquanto ele tocava o batente da porta. "Eu tenho um plano." E ele se foi.

Ela não estava tão fora de si para não sentir o ligeiro choque de antecipação que a instigou.

* * *

**Tradução Francês para o Português:  
**

_Cher: _caro

_Chérie/Chère: _querida

_Continuez: _vá em frente

_D'accord: _certo, ok

_Non: _não


	3. No Início

**Título: **São Precisos Dois Para Praticar.  
**Capítulo 3: **No Início...

**Autora: Rogue in Rouge. ****Profile: www. fanfiction u/ 558994/ Rogue_in_Rouge**

**Disclaimer 1: **não possuo as HQs do X-Men, desenhos, filmes ou qualquer outra franquia relacionada – isso parece chocante.

**Disclaimer 2: **Eu, que estou traduzindo, não possuo as HQs do X-Men, desenhos, filmes ou qualquer outra franquia relacionada E ESSA HISTÓRIA, quero deixar claro. =P

* * *

"Vampira!"

Mesmo presa numa cama com uma perna quebrada e de gesso, Kitty conseguia soar animada. Vampira balançou a cabeça diante do fenômeno, mas seu gesto foi temperado com um toque de alegria. Pelo menos ela estava conseguindo manter o alto astral.

"Oi Kitty." Ela sorriu enquanto a garota se mexia para se sentar numa posição mais confortável. No momento ela estava encostada contra a cabeceira da cama, obviamente amortecida por almofadas, com sua perna esquerda ainda elevada. "Como você está hoje?"

"Ah, estou bem. Minha perna não dói nem nada." Kitty assoprou uma mecha de cabelo para longe do rosto. "Estou só entediada. Não tem nada para fazer! Especialmente porque eu tenho que manter minha perna em repouso e tudo mais."

Vampira assentiu com simpatia. "Acho que eu iria ficar quase louca se eu estivesse presa como você."

"Nossa, obrigada!" Kitty murmurou, com uma amarga falta de entusiasmo. Então ela se iluminou. "Mas pelo menos eu estou recebendo um monte de visitas. Quase todo mundo da Mansão já apareceu. Kurt vem aleatoriamente, provavelmente porque ele não gasta nada de tempo para chegar aqui. Ele até me trouxe algo noite passada, depois de ter assaltado a geladeira." Ela torceu o nariz. "Eu tenho que convencê-lo a trazer alguma coisa mais próxima de um sorvete, apesar de que –"

"A comida não é feita para viajar facilmente através de dimensões." Ela compartilhou um olhar inteiramente compreensivo com a adolescente acamada.

"E o cheiro." Kitty balançou a cabeça, fazendo uma careta. "Nada tem um gosto bom."

"Pobre bebê. De qualquer forma, eu estou surpresa por ninguém ter trazido ainda nenhum vídeo-game ou filme." Ela apontou para a TV colocada contra a parede perto da porta. "Não está ligada, como sempre."

Kitty balançou a cabeça. "Ainda está quebrada. O Professor disse que alguém iria consertá-la logo, mas a menos que eu peça para Forge," houve um estremecimento mútuo devido as possibilidade disponível, "eu não acho que vai acontecer. O Logan, que é a pessoa que teoricamente deveria consertar, disse 'isso vai derreter o seu cérebro, Tampinha'." A tentativa dela de imitar a voz grave do Wolverine foi terrível e Vampira teve que morder o lábio. "Então, sem ajuda vinda dele. Mas espere," Kitty alcançou o criado-mudo, "pelo menos eu tenho um baralho!"

Houve um leve sarcasmo nas palavras, não que Vampira tivesse percebido. Em vez disso, seu estômago fez um repentino movimento de torção que o fez parecer um bom candidato para um concurso de dança. Ela reconhecia aquela marca. Devido ao modo rápido que Gambit manejava as cartas, alguém poderia pensar que ele simplesmente podia tirar um baralho de qualquer lugar que pudesse armazená-los. Ao contrário, ele parecia comprá-los em grandes quantidades – ela tinha visto-o desviar de sua marca habitual apenas uma vez e tinha sido durante uma sessão na Sala de Perigo que requeria usar qualquer objeto que usualmente estava à disposição em uma sala qualquer. Previsivelmente, Gambit tinha conseguido encontrar um baralho de cartas entre as pilhas de guardanapos, utensílios, instrumentos de limpeza e ferramentas que eles tinham revirado.

Vampira engoliu em seco, tentando não conjurar todo o novo conjunto de associações com o qual ele agora estava conectado, começando com a última noite. "Eu imagino que as cartas são os cumprimentos de um certo Cajun que vive aqui?" Ela não estava certa o quão bem tinha incorporado o ar indiferente, mas Kitty não pareceu notar.

Ela assentiu. "Sim, Remy foi bem legal em me dar as cartas." Embora ela tenha enfatizado o nome, não se incomodou em reclamar sobre o motivo pelo qual Vampira se recusava a chamá-lo pelo nome. Em três meses que ele estivera por perto, eles tiveram que conversar mais de uma vez. Vampira o chamava como bem entendia – e ele se apropriou do _chérie _para se referir a ela, algo que Kitty estava segura de que era algum tipo de retaliação, considerando o quanto isso incomodava Vampira. Por outro lado, ele dificilmente chamava alguém pelo seu nome verdadeiro, então talvez ela estivesse exagerando sobre isso. "Ele até se ofereceu para jogar comigo, qualquer hora."

Vampira ficou desconfortável. "Ah, eu estou certa disso," ela murmurou baixinho, se virando para mexer com a caixinha de jóias na mesa da Kitty. Depois de quase meia semana, a mesa estava coberta com várias bugigangas, que emprestavam à sala um sentimento de estar quase em casa. Guardando seu escárnio para si, ela perguntou, "Então, como é viver com os ex-Acólitos?"

Em parte devido ao fato de eles serem mais velhos, e talvez por causa da sua origem, Piotr e Remy viviam no seu próprio e pequeno recanto onde ficavam uns poucos quartos de hóspedes que a Mansão mantinha. Como esse local se localizava no térreo, essa foi a sessão para onde Kitty havia sido mandada.

A atravessadora de paredes deu de ombros. "É legal. Eles param de vez em quando, mas eu não os vejo muito. Só, você sabe," traiçoeiramente, as bochechas dela começaram a ruborizar, "tenho que dividir o banheiro e tudo mais."

Vampira comprimiu os lábios "Deve ser terrível," ela disse ironicamente, olhando para trás e mirando sua antiga colega de quarto. "ver Piotr acabando de sair do banho –"

"Vampira!" Kitty não pôde evitar uma risadinha, mas depois de um momento ela confessou, "Bem, não é como se ele saísse semi-vestido ou algo assim." Vampira fez um som com a boca que denotava impaciência e Kitty ficou ainda mais vermelha. Tinha adquirido uma certa quedinha por Piotr, mas dado o relacionamento de idas e vindas que ela tinha com o Lance, não estava prestes a tomar alguma atitude. Pelo menos, não ainda. "Remy, por outro lado..." ela prosseguiu.

Vampira ficara feliz por estar virada ao sentir suas próprias bochechas ficando inevitavelmente vermelhas. Ela tinha muito mais pelo que corar, ainda. "Eu tenho certeza de que ele não é tão impressionante," ela desdenhou, ignorando a pequena voz que zombava dela internamente. E foi um lampejo de um vermelho flamejante no espelho que a avisou que aquela voz não era a única coisa a zombar dela.

"Morda sua língua, _chérie_," ele murmurou atrevidamente, encostando-se ao batente da porta que previamente estivera vazio. "Ou eu vou começar a pensar que você quer conferir com seus próprios olhos." Sua voz estava carregada com insinuação, os detalhes brilhando nos olhos dele, como se ele soubesse a verdadeira opinião dela. Ela sentiu que estava ruborizando ainda mais, mas se virou mesmo assim.

"Bem, é como se diz, falamos do diabo e ele aparece." Gambit deixou o insulto passar por ele com a característica facilidade.

"Não quero desapontar," ele disse com um encolher de ombros, levantando uma mão para puxar a luva da mão oposta. "Apenas me comunique quando você quiser uma demonstração –"

O fato de que ela já tinha meio que pedido por isso explodiu dentro de si e ela não pôde evitar o comentário venenoso que se seguiu. "Faça-me o favor rato de pântano, como se eu -"

Sua acalorada resposta foi cortada por Kitty. "Ah Remy, obrigada pela visita!" Ela destinou a Vampira um olhar carrancudo e esta, por sua vez, rolou os olhos, cruzou os braços e bufou em uma seqüência coordenada de forma singular. Gambit sorriu maliciosamente ao ver isso, deixando seus olhos vagarem num inconfundível olhar possessivo. Antes que ela pudesse recriminá-lo, o olhar dele mudou.

"É sempre um prazer, _petite_. Como está a perna?" Ele acenou a cabeça na direção da Kitty, ainda parado no batente da porta.

"Bem. Não sinto nada." Ela deu uma leve batida no gesso e ele assentiu, seus olhos brilhando ao ver o que ela estava segurando na outra mão.

"Finalmente vai fazer uso de delas?" Kitty piscou, olhando para as cartas.

"Ah, talvez. Se a Vampira souber jogar algo." Vampira teve que cerrar os dentes no momento em que a sugestão fez surgir um olhar malicioso no rosto do Gambit.

"Não acho que isso seria muito difícil de arranjar." Os dedos dele flexionaram. "Na verdade, Gambit ficaria mais do que feliz em fazer um programa a três." Dessa vez, os olhos da Vampira praticamente entraram em combustão.

"Você tem coragem, rato de pântano," ela atirou as palavras nele. "Você pode simplesmente-"

"Para onde você está indo, Remy?" De novo, Kitty interveio, pressentindo a chegada de uma descrição bastante vulgar e explícita do que exatamente Remy poderia fazer. A Gótica fez uma careta diante da segunda interrupção. "Suponho que você só tenha dado uma passada rápida por aqui." Por mais que ela pensasse que ele era legal, Vampira ainda era a coisa mais próxima de uma melhor amiga que ela tinha. Ela não queria que a visita dela fosse muito curta.

Com seus olhos nunca deixando Vampira, ele assentiu "Estou indo lá fora," ele disse no seu jeito usual e irritantemente vago. "Espero que vocês duas aproveitem a visita." Virando, ele deu uma piscadela para Vampira, enquanto levantava uma mão casual para acenar. "Vejo você mais tarde."

Vampira estava com a mandíbula tão tensa que pensou que iria quebrar um dente. "Cretino," ela murmurou baixinho.

Kitty, embora não tenha ouvido o último insulto, balançou a cabeça. "Vampira! Ser legal não iria te matar. Ele é um de nós, agora." Vampira zombou de forma audível. Kitty franziu a testa para o gesto de desprezo, mas deixou isso passar em branco a fim de perguntar sobre algo que chamara sua atenção. "Mas hey, quando você começou a chamar ele de rato de pântano?"

Vampira congelou.

Kitty suspirou. "Eu sinto como se eu estivesse perdendo tudo que está acontecendo!" ela disse irritada, batendo na cama com os dois punhos. "Me conta?"

Vampira realmente odiava-o.

* * *

"Você está atrasado," ela disse, encarando a figura sombreada na sua varanda. Mesmo nas sombras, ela podia vê-lo rolar as brasas ardentes que ele chamava de olhos enquanto deslizava através da porta. Ela não reagiu; era apenas a primeira das suas reclamações.

"Disse que se nós combinássemos um horário-" Ele disse isso com paciência, brincando com ela, e com isso o sangue dela ferveu.

"Às onze." O corte não deixava espaço para argumentos. "Agora, o que diabos foi aquela ceninha com a Kitty?"

Ele parou. "A gatinha?" (1)

"Não, minha outra ex-colega de quarto," ela retrucou sarcasticamente. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, encostando-se ao batente da porta. Mesmo com toda a demonstração de descontração, aparentemente ele tinha bom senso o suficiente para não chegar perto dado o presente mau humor dela.

"Você andou dividindo o quarto com outros, _chérie_, e não me convidou?" Ele colocou uma mão enluvada sobre o coração. "Estou magoado."

"Oh, cresça Gambit," ela rosnou, antes de seguir com a reclamação. "Você não pode ficar flertando comigo daquele jeito, descuidadamente." Ela não tinha certeza da sua razão para ter ficado tão chateada com aquilo. Provavelmente porque agora ela estava se questionando sobre a habilidade dele de guardar o segredo. Qualquer pequena deslizada e isso se espalharia pela Mansão mais rápido do que o Pietro. Ou a chateação dela poderia estar relacionada com a certeza de que agora toda vez que ela o questionasse pelo seu comportamento cheio de lascívia, seria temperado com o fato de que, pelo menos em partes, ela havia literalmente pedido por isso. Era difícil voltar a utilizar gestos e palavras de desprezo quando ela tinha o treino deles em mente. Não que ela fosse admitir isso para ele. "Pensei que os ladrões supostamente soubessem como não chamar atenção." Sentada de braços e pernas cruzadas, ela o olhou de baixo.

"Gambit age desse jeito com _toutes les filles__, mon chérie_," ele deu de ombros. "Essa é a razão pela qual você escolheu _moi, non_?" Porque ele era um galinha e flertava com tudo que usava saia. Certo. Ainda, ele esteve muito mais intenso essa manhã. Não esteve? Ela sentiu a primeira onda de incerteza. "E Remy não pode evitar, se você é um alvo tão bom, especialmente quando você fica irritada tão facilmente. Talvez seja você que precise de mais autocontrole." Os lábios dele se alargaram num sorriso malicioso e ela sentiu suas bochechas ruborizarem constrangidas pelo comentário afiado. Mas quem diabos era ele para falar de autocontrole, afinal?

"Oh, cale a boca." A resposta sem eloqüência obviamente serviu como um sinal de que era seguro se aproximar da cama, ou mais propriamente, dela. E assim ele o fez.

"Agora, você vai cuspir mais fogo," ele perguntou sarcasticamente, ficando diante dela, "ou nós vamos direto aos negócios?" A última palavra foi enfatizada pelo seu dedo indicador percorrendo a trilha do queixo dela até o espaço coberto entre os seios. Ela não pôde evitar um estremecimento, mas internamente se questionou pelo termo que ele utilizara. Negócios? Era assim que ele via? Ela não estava certa se importava perguntar. Em vez disso, deixou os olhos meio fechados, olhando para ele de um jeito recluso.

"Você disse que ia planejar algo?" ela perguntou cautelosamente, dando o seu melhor para ignorar a distração causada pelos pequenos calafrios que o toque dele havia incitado.

Ele soltou uma risada baixa que, definitivamente, estava muito perto, como se o som tivesse praticamente vibrado através dela. Ela engoliu em seco, tentando não imaginar como seria estar sobre ele como na noite passada e ouvi-lo fazer esse mesmo som. "A _chérie_ não gosta de surpresas?" ele perguntou com uma intimidade que era simplesmente... Muito próxima.

"Não," ela disse de maneira curta, girando no leito para encarar a cabeceira da cama. Ela fez menção para que ele se sentasse e com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, ele concordou, caindo na cama naquele jeito sem osso que a fez pensar o quão absurdamente flexível ele era. "Agora, qual é esse plano?" ela enfatizou a última palavra, não se importando em quão mandona ela estava soando, apenas feliz por estar recuperando o controle. "Vamos ver as cartas que você tem na mão, rato de pântano." Os lábios dela se torceram com a própria tentativa de piada.

"Mas nem sequer começamos a jogar ainda," ele fez um beicinho enquanto sua voz diminuía um timbre, lançando para ela um sedutor olhar semi cerrado.

"Depois," ela dispensou, ignorando o rubor que apareceu devido a sua própria casualidade. O beicinho dele permaneceu por mais um momento, antes de se dissolver em um olhar mais sério. Ele se moveu para trás para se esparramar contra a cabeceira da cama. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele tinha aquele jeito calmo que fazia-a se lembrar do Scott prestes a dar um sermão. E isso era uma conexão pra lá de esquisita.

"Bom, pareceu para o Gambit que você queria lidar com o toque em partes do seu corpo que você não estava acostumada," os olhos dele deslizavam pelo corpo dela incisivamente, com aquele toque de indecência que ele simplesmente exalava. Ela se forçou a não rolar os olhos. Esquece, definitivamente não era como o Scott. "Mas você quer um namorado e isso realmente não vai funcionar como você espera."

Ela piscou. "O quê?"

Os dedos dele se flexionaram e distraidamente ela se perguntou se ele estava querendo um cigarro ou suas cartas. Ele parecia viciado nos dois. "Você disse que não pode lidar com toques não planejados."

"E...?" Ela não tinha pegado a ideia.

Ele balançou a cabeça, o calor no seu olhar temperado com inconfundível exasperação. "_Chérie_ se você acha que pode ficar excitada e envolvida com alguém com apenas toque 'planejado'," ele não precisou usar o gesto de aspas, seu tom era claro o suficiente para transmitir seu ponto, "você precisa de uma imaginação melhor. E assistir mais TV," ele adicionou com um humor surpreendente inexpressivo.

Ela queria zombar dele, queria de verdade, exceto pelo fato de que ele poderia ter razão. Mas ainda assim ela bufou levemente, jogando o cabelo enquanto olhava para lado. "Tudo que eu preciso é de um namorado que não seja grudento."

"Mas essa é a melhor parte." O comportamento dele era todo inocência e ela não pode deixar de rolar os olhos. Ele não manteve a postura por muito tempo, o sorrisinho sem espalhando pelos seus lábios enquanto ele se inclinava para frente. "Além disso, você está implorando para ser tocada."

Ela afastou a mão dele com um tapa. "Isso é porque você tem dedos pegajosos," quando ele sorriu sem remorsos, ela completou asperamente, "sem mencionar que você não consegue resistir a um desafio." A última parte veio com mais amargura do que ela esperava, muito menos desejava. Ele parou por um breve momento e ela se perguntou vagamente se ele realmente tinha habilidades empáticas quando os olhos deles se encontraram.

"É uma coisa boa, _non_? Do contrário, eu poderia não ser o _homme_ que você escolheria para praticar com você." Seu tom era leve, implícito - ela relaxou parcialmente. Ele estava se esquivando da acusação dela. Maldito seja ele por ser capaz de seduzi-la. Ela desviou os olhos mais uma vez.

"Então, você quer trabalhar em quê, exatamente?" Já era hora de seguir em frente.

"Você precisa estar confortável para ser tocada, mesmo quando foi inesperado." E com bastante segurança, as mãos parcialmente enluvadas dele se fecharam em torno do antebraço descoberto dela. O roçar dos dedos contra a pele causou um formigamento no momento em que a mutação dela reagiu.

Ela balançou a cabeça contrariada. Aquele cara gostava de brincar com fogo. Mas ela não afastou a mão dele. "Isso é sequer possível?" ela murmurou ao invés disso, um fraco protesto que fez com que ele lançasse um olhar tolerante.

"Por isso o treino." Ele deu uma batida no nariz dela com sua outra mão, como se para enfatizar seu ponto e ela franziu a testa em reação. Eles ficaram sentados ali por uns poucos instantes antes que ela ficasse ansiosa. Paciência, afinal, não era um ponto forte seu, especialmente quando ele estava por perto e provocando-a, e dadas as impressões que ela havia captado, também não era exatamente um ponto forte nele também.

"Então, isso é –" ela quebrou o silêncio, se ajeitando melhor na sua posição.

Aparentemente, Gambit não era o tipo de cara paciente. Isso foi o máximo que ela conseguiu concatenar e dizer antes de ele simplesmente se jogar sobre ela. (Bem, na verdade foi mais como puxar o braço dela subitamente para frente e aproveitar o fato de que ela estava desequilibrada para fazê-la se jogar sobre ele. Mas quando ela começou a lutar, ele se virou sobre ela, ficando por cima. Então a história inicial de ele ter se jogado sobre ela tinha alguma validade, afinal.)

Eles lutaram na cama por alguns outros minutos, mas Gambit estava bem ciente da capacidade atlética dela e conseguiu manter a vantagem, literalmente, fazendo pleno uso dos seus braços e pernas ágeis, para travá-la e mantê-la presa.

"Que inferno é isso, Gambit?" Depois de tentar várias vezes formular um discurso, ela finalmente conseguiu proferir a questão, ruborizada e totalmente presa.

Ele sorriu descaradamente da sua posição por cima. "Só um pouco de diversão, _chérie_." Diversão? Ela queria arrancar aquele sorriso com algo pontiagudo. Não era divertido, era totalmente irritante. Durante toda a sua vida, ela nunca estivera tão perto de alguém. "Mas você precisa se acostumar com um alvo que pode se mover," o tom sério dele deu lugar a um puro calor conforme ele abaixava sua cabeça até ficar mais perto da dela, marcando suas palavras com sua respiração contra a bochecha dela, "porque acredite em mim, _chérie_, quando você conseguir, vai haver muito diversão." Ela não tinha um mantra para parar o arrepio que percorreu sua espinha. Ainda assim -

"Muito, rápido," ela rebateu.

Ele deu de ombros, "Quer tempo para diversão depois, afinal." Ele deu uma piscadela e o estômago dela se contorceu em todos os tipos de novos nós com a promessa daquele comentário. Mas ela não pôde deixar de perguntar; ele estava pensando no depois?

Sem perder o controle da situação, ele rolou os dois e mais uma vez ela estava por cima. Ela ruborizou enquanto a proximidade deles permitiu que ela sentisse os músculos dele se flexionarem contra os dela enquanto ele se movimentava para formar a nova posição. Seu coração estava prestes a pular do peito por tantas razões que não o esforço físico que tinha acabado de fazer e ela se questionou se ele podia sentir isso. Ela achou que podia sentir o coração dele, um lento e estável pulsar, zombando da furiosa barulheira do coração dela. Mas se ele podia perceber isso, não havia demonstrado nada; ao invés disso, ajeitou-a confortavelmente sobre ele. Ele facilitou o contato entre os braços, para que os dedos dele pudessem roçar levemente nas costas dela, traçando as linhas da camiseta.

"Vamos lá, _chérie_," a voz dele soou baixa, quente e rica – embora pudesse apenas ser o efeito da proximidade, "relaxe." Isso quase pareceu possível. Na verdade, pareceu impossível não relaxar no momento em que ele falava, mas então ele parou e tudo que ela podia pensar era, 'é possível estar mais próximo do que isso?' "Agora, eu vou te tocar," os dedos dele mergulharam e foram acariciar o antebraço exposto dela, aparentemente ignorando o inconfundível puxão dos poderes dela entrando em ação. Ela virou o rosto para o lado, ainda tentando evitar ficar tão perto de tanta pele. Fechar os olhos não ajudava, não quando ela podia senti-lo em todos os lugares. "Você vai me tocar?" Ela engoliu em seco diante da pergunta, a boca dele assustadoramente perto da sua orelha. "Eu sei que você quer." Ela sentiu vontade de sorrir. Ela já tinha sentido tanto.

E ainda assim…

Os dedos dela hesitantemente roçaram as laterais daquilo que devia ser os quadris dele. Ela praticamente podia senti-lo sorrir devido aquele movimento, mas tentou se focar nos outros milhões de detalhes sensoriais que imploravam por atenção. Tão emaranhada com ele como ela estava, esses detalhes era praticamente seu mundo. Cheiro misturado com sabor enquanto ela respirava exausta, ouvindo os movimentos; com toques abrangentes e avassaladores, seus olhos se recusando a se focar na escuridão enquanto os outros sentidos seguiam hiper alertas.

Eles respiravam quase no mesmo ritmo, o peito dele subindo meio segundo antes do dela se expandir em resposta. Ela sentia o cheiro de cigarro – não recente, suor, bourbon (que ela só podia identificar graças a psique do Wolverine), e algo indefinido – um cheiro que ela estava certa de que era uma exclusividade de Remy. Em algum lugar na névoa da sua mente, ela se perguntou se ela tinha algo assim também. Mas era difícil de se concentrar nesses pensamentos enquanto ele se mantinha se movendo; ela sentiu o mais leve movimento repercutir e as mãos dele vagaram pelos braços e costas dela mais uma vez. Ela só conseguia tocá-lo com hesitação.

Ainda assim, a tensão no seu corpo resistiu aos dedos experientes dele, seus poderes ainda puxando-o de forma não muito gentil quando ele ousou tocar onde a pele estava visível. O fato dos lábios dele roçarem no queixo dela apenas piorou a situação e finalmente ele deu um suspiro resignado. Se movendo para trás gradualmente, ele murmurou, "Talvez nós devêssemos voltar ao –"

O movimento do calor dele se afastando a atingiu fortemente e as palavras saíram da sua boca antes que ela pudesse evitar. "Não!" Ela sabia que ia se arrepender disso depois, ou podia se arrepender no presente, dada a sobrancelha eloqüente que ele levantou. Mas ela não podia voltar atrás. "Não, eu preciso mesmo disso. Eu quero ser capaz de tocar como qualquer outra pessoa," sua frustração cresceu, "sem ter que me preocupar em drenar a vida de alguém."

Isso tornava as coisas muito piores. Não o fato de que ela não podia tocar, mas sim que não ninguém podia tocá-la sem literalmente pagar por isso com a vida. E então as pessoas também aprenderam a se distanciar dela; desenvolveram uma sombra de medo que se escondia até mesmo nos olhos dela. Sombra cujos sinais ela não conseguia ver nos olhos dele, córneas negras e tudo mais. Ela não estava certa que seria capaz de suportar ver essa sombra nos olhos dele agora.

Ele não respondeu imediatamente e ela sentiu uma pitada de surpresa pelo fato de ele estar seriamente considerando o que queria dizer. "Sabe, há mais no ato de tocar do que pele contra pele. Não que eu não esteja mais do que feliz em te ajudar a praticar isso, mas Gambit é conhecido por ser bastante criativo," ele fez a segunda sentença parecer leve como que para compensar a seriedade da oferta. "Ficaria contente em mostrar para você." E de alguma forma isso acabou soando mais gentil do que vulgar. Ela foi tocada, por mais ou menos um segundo.

Ela balançou a cabeça, frustrada. "Eu não quero," o 'ter que ser assim' deixado subentendido, mas realmente desnecessário. "eu quero ser –"

"Normal?" Ele se esticou ainda mais para trás para melhor se dirigir a ela; "Odeio ter que estragar isso, mas você nunca vai ser normal." Era a primeira vez que alguém, não um inimigo, tinha claramente dito a ela exatamente as mesmas palavras sarcásticas que ela usara tantas vezes e que ainda assim não podia encarar. Ela o empurrou e ele permitiu que ela se desvencilhasse, se reclinando para trás. Isso não o impediu de completar, "Podia muito bem aceitar isso."

"Igual a você, Senhor 'eu-uso-óculos-escuros-dentro-de-casa'," Ela zombou com maldade, trazendo seus joelhos junto ao peito protetoramente. Com exceção de que ele, usualmente, não os usava dentro da Mansão e apenas usava esporadicamente quando saía. Eles sentaram em silêncio quando ele se recusou a morder a isca e responder.

Havia um ponto ali, possibilidades que ela se recusou a contemplar, não que ela estivesse tão pronta para desistir das suas tentativas de tocar livremente...

Ela odiava o fato de que ele tinha pontos.

Ela suspirou e correu a mão pelo cabelo. Ele não se moveu, apenas olhou para ela com aquela indiferença enfurecedora. Ela suspirou de novo, praticamente para espantar sua relutância e se colocou sobre ele novamente. Facilmente percebendo os músculos dele tensionados pela surpresa, num contraste claro com a fluidez que estivera presente anteriormente, ela inclinou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos dele. A proximidade fez a espinha dela se arrepiar, mas ela se recusou a ficar tensa. Era sua hora de marcar um ponto. "O quê?" ela perguntou enfaticamente, levantando uma sobrancelha em imitação ao gesto dele. "Você foge toda vez que a coisa fica feia?" Havia uma questão delicada ali, implorando para ser explorada - sobre a deserção dele do time do Magneto e sobre o fato dele ter se omitido na batalha contra o Apocalipse- mas ela resistiu em fazer isso, escolhendo estudar o rosto dele ao invés disso.

O estranho olhar estava de volta, a face dele ilegível com seus olhos brilhantes. "Não toda vez," ele murmurou roucamente. E quando ele gentilmente aproximou sua face da dela, praticamente fazendo as pontas dos narizes se tocarem, ela percebeu que mal podia respirar.

* * *

No final, ela se deu conta de que brigar com ele havia sido desnecessário. Ele não deixou escapar nada da intimidade deles perto dos outros. Ele simplesmente tinha agido com ela exatamente como ele agia com as outras garotas, mesmo se havia parecido mais intenso com ela. Talvez porque ela não dava risadinhas quando ele falava aquelas coisas idiotas com a voz arrastada.

E ela não iria admitir a menor pontada de decepção com esse fato.

* * *

**Tradução Francês para o Português:  
**

_Chérie/Chère: _querida

_Toutes les filles: _todas as garotas

_Moi: _eu

_Non: _não

_Petite_: pequena

**Tradução Inglês para o Português:**

1. A expressão no original é "De Kit-Kat?". Um trocadilho com o nome da Kitty que eu não soube ao certo como passar para o português.

* * *

N/T: Gostaram do capítulo?! Espero que sim, porque pode ser o último que vai aparecer por aqui durante um boooom tempo. Vou ser bem direta nesse caso. Pelas ferramentas de visualização que o ff disponibiliza, dá claramente para ver que tem uma quantidade bem grande de pessoas lendo essa fic, e eu fico feliz por isso. Em contrapartida, fico um pouco chateada porque quase ninguém perde dois minutos para dizer o que está achando da história ou se a tradução está ok. E o que me deixa mais triste é não ter quase nada de review para mandar para as meninas que escreveram as histórias que eu estou traduzindo. Elas são as responsáveis por algumas das nossas horas de entretenimento e não receberam quase nada por isso. Uma review seria não só uma questão de agradecimento, mas também de gentileza, o que nós, de forma geral, deveríamos mostrar com maior freqüência.

Enfim, vou adotar uma política mais severa, por assim dizer. Se eu começar a receber uma quantidade proporcional de reviews ou mensagens de pessoas falando que já mandaram reviews para a autora, continuo postando e dedicando meu tempo à tradução. Se não receber, paro de postar porque, afinal, isso é um indicativo de que quase ninguém vai ler mesmo. Se chegarmos a esse ponto, mando o que já tenho traduzido para as pessoas que já me deixaram reviews. E para elas eu deixo aqui meus agradecimentos.


	4. Você não

**Título: **São Precisos Dois Para Praticar.  
**Capítulo 4: **Você Não...

**Autora: Rogue in Rouge. ****Profile: www. fanfiction u/ 558994/ Rogue_in_Rouge**

**Disclaimer 1: **não possuo as HQs do X-Men, desenhos, filmes ou qualquer outra franquia relacionada – isso parece chocante.

**Disclaimer 2: **Eu, que estou traduzindo, não possuo as HQs do X-Men, desenhos, filmes ou qualquer outra franquia relacionada E ESSA HISTÓRIA, quero deixar claro. =P

N/T: Para as queridas meninas que leram, comentaram e se manifestaram. Por vocês vale a pena ir continuando.

* * *

Com os treinos seguintes, eles começaram a cair em uma rotina experimental.

Durante o dia: respostas afiadas, flertes impiedosos da parte dele, cortes absolutos da parte dela.

Se ele a importunava mais agora, ninguém havia reparado. Se ele disse algo mais quente do que a situação pedia, ninguém pareceu captar. E assim, entre trancos e barrancos eles seguiam.

Durante a noite, eles se encontravam de um jeito muito diferente. Não que o flerte e os comentários ácidos não estivessem ainda presentes, mas contexto era tudo.

"Você nem é tão bonito," não soava do mesmo jeito quando Vampira tinha que dizer isso ofegante de uma posição muito próxima de estar por cima dele numa das sessões de 'abraços'.

Depois do segundo dia de treino, eles se comprometeram. Uma parte da prática seria composta por toques intencionais, como no treino que ela fazia com os outros, mas a outra parte seria espontânea, uma mistura de membros, toques provocantes e gracejos quase ridículos em forma de paquera. Ele gostava de surpreendê-la, pressioná-la, desafiá-la a tentar, permitir, tocar o que ela nunca tinha tocado antes. Bajulando-a e persuadindo-a a dar cada passo; ela estava lentamente se acostumando, bem, com ele, se não com o toque propriamente dito.

Ainda assim, Vampira tinha feito mais exploração tátil do que ela tinha feito, bem, alguma vez na vida. Gambit foi rápido em perceber isso, especialmente o fato de que ela estava tocando muito mais do que ele. Até agora, ele tinha conseguido com que ela ficasse de regata, mas nada além disso. Ele aventurou alguns dedos por debaixo da regata durante as sessões de 'abraço', mas ela foi inflexível em não permitir maiores avanços. Não ainda. E não importava o quanto ele fazia de beicinho, havia uma grande diferença entre ficar sem camisa sendo um homem e sendo uma mulher.

Também era difícil relaxar quando era ele que a tocava. Mesmo quando o toque era avisado, causava nervoso, enviando ondas de sensações que pareciam muito quentes, muito próximas, muito invasivas. Depois de tanto tempo coberta, ela era praticamente super sensível ao mais leve toque. Isso fazia com que ela enrijecesse protetoramente, incitando sua mutação mais do que a acalmando.

Remy fez um som suave de 'tsk', se inclinando ao lado dela. Ele correu um dedo na alça da sua regata e se inclinou para mais perto.

"Você precisa relaxar se pretende que eu chegue a algum lugar com você, _chérie_," a voz dele era um rumor rouco, permeado com insinuação suficiente para agitar nela um calor profundo. Infelizmente, aquilo só a impulsionou a ficar ainda mais tensa. Ela corou e desviou o olhar.

"Eu estou tentando, Gambit."

"Não, você não está." Ela levou um segundo para perceber que ele tinha contrariado-a diretamente. Ela se voltou para ele, olhos brilhando em uma fúria verde.

"Sim, eu estou!" ela retrucou. "E eu tentando tão duramente quando eu posso e você ainda tem a ousadia de-"

Ele correu um dedo enluvado logo acima do espaço entre seus seios e a boca dela se fechou com um estalo quase audível.

"_Chérie_, o que você está fazendo agora mesmo não é tentando relaxar. Você está tentando desesperadamente resistir a mim."

A boca dela se abriu e fechou. Ela engoliu em seco. "Resistir a você?" ecoou fracamente.

"Fugindo da sensação que você recebe do meu toque," ele murmurou, agora mexendo com a outra alça da camiseta regata. "Você tem que se permitir relaxar."

"Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso!" ela tentou retrucar, mas a resposta soou sem ácido suficiente. "Eu tenho que estar calma e concentrada, não – "

"Excitada?" Ela odiava o fato de que ele podia dizer isso com tamanha naturalidade, quando só o pensamento já a fazia ruborizar. "Não é calmo, _chère_." Ele tamborilou os dedos contra músculos rijos, mostrando seu ponto. "É tenso." Ele suspirou. Ele se inclinou para frente, mas a franja bagunçada sobre a testa dele fez o movimento parecer mais infantil do que sedutor. Ele combinou a imagem com uma suavização no tom de voz. "Você deveria aproveitar, Vampira. Isso não deveria ser um dever – relaxar é se entregar, não apenas tentar se entregar. Se deixar levar por mim não seria tão ruim, _non_?"

Não seria tão ruim, hah.

Não importava se ele estava se utilizando de uma pose de garotinho.

Tudo era estratégia.

Se deixar levar pelo Príncipe dos Ladrões, quem provavelmente tinha roubado mais corações (ou pelo menos dormido come eles) do que havia jovens na sua classe. Essa era um má ideia monumental. Especialmente quando ela não sabia o quanto o 'Senhor Dedos Pegajosos' iria tirar dela se ela abaixasse sua guarda.

Mas ela havia se colocado nessa posição. Ela tinha pedido pela ajuda dele e ele estava certo. Ela tinha que ceder. Fisicamente, se não em outras partes.

Admitir isso, entretanto…

De repente, a posição dele mudou, para cobrir o corpo dela mais propriamente e deslizou a mão pela linha lateral dela, contornando um seio. Ela engoliu em seco diante do súbito arrepio causado pela sensação. Num momento de distração, ele se aproximou ainda mais, queimando-a com os olhos. "E se você não estiver aproveitando, então Remy está fazendo algo errado."

Maldito seja ele. Ela o empurrou. "Bem, ser tão atencioso assim só está me fazendo ficar mais nervosa, Gambit." Era uma digressão, mas ela se agarrou ao argumento. Além disso, ele era verdadeiro.

Ele deixou o empurrão que ela havia dado o guiar para seu lugar original, mas não além dele. Em vez disso, ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Então é isso?" ele murmurou preguiçosamente, deixando seus olhos vagarem sobre ela. "Você sabe um jeito melhor de seduzir alguém?" O humor na voz dele não pode desfazer o nó que se formou no seu estômago diante da sugestão. Seduzindo-a? Era o que ele estava fazendo? Isso não soava exatamente certo. Ela foi aquela que iniciou essa coisa toda; não deveria ser ela a pessoa a estar seduzindo? Ela espantou o estranho pensamento.

"Provavelmente poderia fazer melhor do que você, rato de pântano," ela disse, cutucando-o no peito. Foi um desafio em tom de brincadeira, qualquer coisa para se desviar do assunto anterior da conversa. A reação dele foi de puro divertimento, mas ele entrou na dela, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama enquanto ela assumia uma nova posição, ficando por cima.

Foi depois de colocar um joelho de cada lado dele que ela percebeu o quão idiota aquele desafio era. Seduzi-lo? Ela não sabia como seduzir ninguém, muito menos um galinha como o Gambit! O máximo que ela aprendera foi dar um sorrisinho sensual em uma situação de estreita proximidade. Merda. Não ajudou o fato de que ela basicamente já tinha tentado algo parecido com ele quando tentou convencê-lo a praticar com ela, mas não tinha nem funcionado. Mesmo assistindo aos outros, ele apenas tinha visto coisas que ou ele não poderia tecnicamente fazer ou simplesmente não faria. Além disso, a maior parte das 'manobras' eram baseadas em ser agradável.

Merda.

Ele a olhou com expectativa, aquele sorriso zombeteiro só esperando para se espalhar pelo rosto dele. Pense Vampira!

"Sabe, você é meio que bonitinho." Foi a primeira coisa que saiu da boca dela e ela tremeu mentalmente diante da idiotice das palavras. Espere, não, ela podia fazer isso funcionar. Não tão direta, seja sexy, mas não sufocante. Ela semicerrou as pálpebras e o olhou maliciosamente, resistindo à necessidade de lamber seus lábios nervosamente. Na verdade, talvez isso até fosse uma boa ideia.

Gambit, alheio a confusão interna dela, levantou uma sobrancelha. "Gambit supõe que ele está fazendo o papel de garota nesta encenação?"

Ela também ergueu a sobrancelha em resposta, embora um pouco surpresa pela pergunta. "O quê?" e então ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer. "Você quer ser?" Ela teve que sorrir diante daquilo.

"Não acho que eu tenho as partes certas para isso, _chérie_," ele praticamente ronronou, passando a mão pelos seus quadris naquele jeito tão inocente. "embora você seja mais do que bem vinda em checar por si mesma.". Ela bufou, mais para esconder o rubor do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Se você se garante tanto, porque perguntar?" ela rebateu. Os olhos dele se estreitaram ligeiramente, embora o sorriso fácil tenha permanecido no lugar.

"Bem _chère_, Gambit pode ser muitas coisas: lindo, charmoso, sexy –"

Ela rolou os olhos e murmurou algo alto o bastante para que ele ouvisse: "Obviamente não é humilde, nem se enxerga direito."

Ele ignorou o insulto, preferindo dar a ela um olhar direto, o sorrisinho desaparecendo. "Remy não é bonitinho."

Ela teve que morder o lábio. Ele se sentiu ofendido. A risada borbulhou no fundo da garganta dela e os lábios dele se curvaram em uma expressão severa. A indignação infantil era tão, tão fofa que ela não pôde deixar de continuar provocando. "Sim, você é." Ela estendeu a mão para afastar a franja dele. "Com esse cabelo bagunçado, essas bochechas, e esses olhos…" Ela deixou a voz morrer. Dada a proximidade dos dois, ela podia fazer a exata distinção entre as pupilas negras, íris escarlates e córneas também negras. O escarlate era rico e inebriante, brilhando com vida que ondulava com intensidade, no mesmo momento em que ela observava-o.

Ele se afastou, ainda fazendo o papel de ofendido. "Vermelho e preto é viril," ele corrigiu. "_Non_ bonitinho." Ela não se moveu, lendo o rosto dele: a tensão em volta da boca, o olhar com o canto do olho, o leve recuo, a escorregada para o idioma francês, o súbito e leve aumento na tensão dos ombros. Era quase como se fosse – desconforto? Os olhos dele...

Ela pousou a mão no ombro dele. "Eles são," ela disse suavemente. Ele voltou o olhar exclusivamente na sua direção e ela estava em transe. "Pelo menos eu acho."

O mal-estar, se era isso mesmo o que tinha acontecido, se desvaneceu num instante. Pegando o pulso dela, ele pousou um beijo firme da palma da mão aberta. "Acho que Gambit subestimou suas habilidades, _chérie_," ele murmurou, sua voz baixa e lenta. "Porque eu acho que acabei de ser seduzido." Ela corou enquanto ele ligava seu charme novamente, zombando para disfarçar seu sucesso.

"Bem, qualquer coisa é melhor do que aquele 'ooh – eu acho você tão _chaud_ e que te quero tocar por inteira! '" Ela disse ofegante e alto, zombando impiedosamente do sotaque dele e basicamente do jeito que ele tinha acabado de se recuperar.

No entanto, ele riu. "Mas ainda acho que sua etiqueta na cama precisa melhorar, _chérie_."

Ela fungou, mas permitiu que ele a ajeitasse melhor contra o peito dele, coberto por uma camiseta de mangas longas. Enquanto ela estava exposta, exigia ele que ficasse coberto. Menos coisas para ela se preocupar, ainda que ele tivesse provocado-a sobre isso, dizendo que o seu 'corpo perfeito' era muita distração para ela. "Bem, me desculpe por não ter aprendido as regras de comportamento utilizadas na cama que você, obviamente, já memorizou." Era um comentário ácido e ela esperou que não tivesse soado tão amargo e afiado como tinha parecido na mente dela. Ela não ousou olhar para ela, se focando, ao invés disso, em mexer nos dedos dele, convenientemente enluvados.

Ele gemeu como se estivesse pensando em algo, enrolando o cabelo dela com um dedo quando ela não reagiu. "Se houver mesmo regras," ele falou finalmente. "elas são simples. Não insulte, não pressione, e basicamente saiba o que o outro espera," ele assinalou.

Ela riu levemente. "Parece que você quebra todas as regras."

Ele bufou sobre os cabelos dela, em um gesto que ela imaginou ser de aborrecimento. "_Chérie_, você é a pessoa que não está cumprindo as regras." Frustração? Bem, sim, ela era quem estava insultando, mas ele era quem pressionava. No entanto, com motivos pouco claros…

Ela largou a mão dele, meio que girando para espiá-lo de lado. "As regras não são feitas para serem quebradas?" Ela perguntou irreverentemente. "Achei que esse iria ser o seu lema." Ele traçou a linha do seu braço exposto e ela engoliu em seco.

"_Non_, meu lema é nunca seja pego," ele cerrou os olhos em resposta, antes de colocar as mãos contra o quadril dela, ainda alinhado contra ele. "- e se for, faça com que valha a pena." Ele fez aquela coisa com a voz que a fazia ficar baixa e retumbar através dela, fazendo-a engolir em seco novamente, diante da profundidade da insinuação.

Ainda assim, ela desdenhou. "Você se vende muito barato então." Os olhos dele se encaminharam para seus lábios, fazendo-os queimar com a intensidade. A urgência de fugir era forte, mas ela resistiu. Brincar de gato e rato com o Gambit era perigoso, mas infelizmente necessário. Necessário se ela queria manter um mínimo de controle durante as sessões práticas.

"Só para você," ele disse com voz arrastada. O escárnio dela foi reflexivo e ele fez um som com a língua que simulava reprovação. "Ainda tão hostil, _chère._" E antes que ela percebesse, ele os rolou para o lado e então ele estava por cima dela. Ugh, ela tinha que se acostumar com essa imprevisibilidade dele. Mas lá estavam eles de novo, com aqueles dedos pegajosos deslizando intensamente sobre ela. E fazendo-a ficar tão excitada quanto tensa. Ele parou, antes de gentilmente fazer com que os olhos dela se encontrassem com os deles, através do seu suave tom de voz. "Qual é a pior coisa que poderia acontecer?" ele murmurou. O brilho vermelho a prendeu no lugar e ela detestou o fato de que não havia para onde correr. Porque ela tinha concordado com isso de novo? "Você se soltar?"

Ele simplesmente não iria desistir

Mas a resposta…

Ela podia acabar perdendo algo que era absurdamente difícil de ter de volta. Ela cerrou sua mandíbula. "Eu te dreno até você secar." Ela não estava certa se isso era uma ameaça ou medo, mas ele ignorou a seriedade com um leve balançar de cabeça.

"E sabe o que é melhor?" Eles estavam muito próximos e ela parou. A distância, que já era mínima diminuía a medida em que ele se aproximava ainda mais e então ele falou, "O melhor é que eu beijo você."

Ela prendeu a respiração, tremendo. "Eu -eu não sei se-"

"Shhhh," ele a acalmou e ela se viu presa a pulsação rítmica dos olhos dele. Mas ainda...

"Meu primeiro beijo foi –foi-" Ele parou e ela foi capaz de pensar mais claramente. Um pouco. "Minha mutação se manifestou pela primeira vez," ela disse intensamente. Os dedos dele, traçando uma linha até a bochecha dela, acariciaram-na gentilmente.

"_Du calme_ Vampira. Só respire. Vai ser _bon_. Não como da última vez." De forma incerta, ela sabia que ele tinha sorrido, mas ela não conseguiu se concentrar... Os olhos dele eram tão brilhantes. "E você vai se lembrar desse." Ele falou a meia-voz e as palavras zumbiram; o mundo dela agora estava colorido em vermelho e preto. Se aproximando, ofuscando as bordas da sua visão periférica, brilhando e se deslocando no ritmo da respiração...

Os lábios dele estavam sobre os dela e sonolentamente, ela se permitiu fechar os olhos. A pressão era quente, tão quente, ela se sentiu inclinar quase instintivamente para que eles se encaixassem melhor. Mas rápido demais, ele se afastou e ela respirou fundo, incerta.

"Você me hipnotizou, Cajun," ela murmurou letargicamente, se sentindo muito atordoada para reclamar verdadeiramente. Ela podia criticar depois.

"Precisava que você soubesse que poderia fazer isso," ele respondeu facilmente. Ele mexeu na alça da sua regata enquanto os lábios dela formigaram.

"Isso faz parte desses seus poderes empáticos?" ela perguntou curiosamente.

A pergunta o surpreendeu e ele deu um olhar avaliador, antes de relaxar conscientemente. Ela não reagiu. "Um pouco," ele admitiu casualmente, embora ela pudesse imaginar todas as maquinações que estavam ocorrendo na cabeça dele. "Amplificar o que alguém já sente," ele traçou o caminho até os lábios dela e passou um dedo ao redor deles, se derretendo num doce olhar malicioso quando ela corou, "ou distorcer de forma a deixar um pouquinho mais," seus dedos torceram, "flexível." Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção dela, deixando que sua franja caísse sobre os olhos. "Porque a pergunta?"

Era uma pergunta perspicaz, mas ela deu de ombros. "Só estava pensando. Pensei que você poderia usar essa habilidade para saber quando parar durante o treino."

Os olhos dele se tornaram distantes, embora ela pudesse dizer que era mais devido à distração do que a rejeição. "Você realmente pensou sobre isso quando me escolheu." Havia uma deliberação no seu tom de voz que a fez ficar ligeiramente desconfortável.

"Bem, sim. Você não achou que eu te escolhi por causa da sua boa aparência, não é?" Ela disse isso com uma pitada de provocação sarcástica que permeava quase todas as interações entre eles. Ela o olhou incisivamente, apenas para registrar uma leve hesitação. E ela vacilou. A frase havia incomodado-o?

A hesitação tinha desaparecido quase antes de se formar por completo. "Ah, eu sei que foi por causa disso," ele retrucou arrogantemente. Outra máscara.

Mas ele estava deixando que ela mantivesse as dela, em certa medida...

Ela o empurrou levemente, em resposta.

Não era como se ela não tivesse mesmo o escolhido pela aparência. A essa altura, ela estava bem longe da fase de negação para não admitir que estava realmente atraída por ele. Ok, ela estava muito atraída por ele. O cara era quente. Aquele sotaque arrastado que fazia com que ela se lembrasse de tudo que ela sentia falta no sul e de tudo que ela nunca chegou realmente a experimentar. A barba rarefeita que revelava um ar de 'bad boy', um traço de experiência comum que os ligava: treinados para ser hábeis em, talvez, aspectos não muito dentro da legalidade. Seu cabelo castanho avermelhado, também, nunca muito bem comportado, caindo a esmo sobre o rosto de um jeito que simplesmente implorava por um toque suave. Ou bem, um que os bagunçasse ainda mais.

E então havia aqueles olhos. Eles _eram_ lindos. Ela sabia que eles faziam as pessoas ficarem desconfortáveis. Vermelho e preto, fogo e enxofre, olhos do diabo – _Le Diable Blanc_, uma voz sussurrou no fundo da mente dela ardilosamente. Ainda, de alguma forma, os olhos se encaixavam nele, serviam-no com precisão única; ela sempre sentiu que ele ficava incompleto quando usava óculos escuros, aquelas estúpidas lentes de contato ou indutor de imagem. Não era natural pra ele e ela tinha que admitir, preferia-o natural. Eles eram belos. Ele era – não belo talvez, mas simplesmente indescritível demais para ser categorizado tão facilmente. Ainda assim, ele era algo. Algo que ela, definitivamente, gostava muito.

Mas esse era o máximo que ele seria.

* * *

E tão inevitável quanto o progresso era, também inevitavelmente as coisas começaram a mudar...

* * *

Vampira assoprou fios brancos para longe do rosto, vagamente desejando que ela tivesse o bom senso de tê-los prendido. Flag Football 1 não era uma boa atividade para cabelo solto. Ela chegou a pensar em pedir um prendedor para a Kitty, mas em vista do fato de que ela estava no outro time, isso provavelmente não era uma boa ideia. Droga. Tudo graças à 'solidariedade de irmão' que tinha estalado na cabeça do Kurt, fazendo com que ele implorasse para Jean para que eles ficassem no mesmo time. E porque ele e Kitty tinham os mesmos poderes evasivos, os dois foram forçados a ficar em times separados.

(Kitty, alegando estar sufocada dentro de casa, conseguiu firmar, com esforço, um acordo relutante com Scott para que ela pudesse jogar, apesar do uso necessário de uma cadeira de rodas. Além disso, o fato de que ela podia transpassar qualquer causa potencial de dano deu a ela legitimidade o suficiente para forçar seu ponto – ou podia ser o fato de que ela pediu em frente do Professor, que levantou uma sobrancelha quando Scott tentou ressaltar que ela seria inútil numa cadeira de rodas. Na verdade, ela até conseguiu marcar um ponto, embora Vampira soubesse que até certo ponto ele fora encenado.)

Claro, tecnicamente era supostamente para ser um jogo sem a utilização dos poderes. Mas praticamente todo jogo que eles jogavam, até os não esportivos, era pra ser desse jeito, mas, bem... Ela viu Roberto incendiar uma mão e chamuscar a bandeira da Rahne. Esta por sua vez, parou imediatamente, perdendo a posse da bola, girando na direção dele e rosnando violentamente, mas a bola ainda estava em jogo – Bob criou uma trilha de gelo para ela quando Sam mergulhou na mesma direção, na forma de Míssil.

Nunca acabava desse jeito.

Era nessas horas que ela percebia como a mutação dela era uma porcaria. Era completamente inútil a menos que ela fosse capaz de absorver os poderes de alguém. Ela flexionou os braços, estrategicamente deixados descobertos pela sua camiseta regata. Com sorte, alguém iria finalmente jogar a bola para ela e ela poderia ter alguma diversão.

E finalmente, Kurt se teleportou e agarrou a bola antes que Sam pudesse alcançá-la.

"Sem teleporte para a _end zone_2! Muito fácil!" Kurt parou com o grito do Scott. Ela rolou os olhos. É claro que ele diria isso. Além disso, ele era o capitão do outro time.

"Aqui, Kurt!" Ela acenou com os braços. Talvez a tal 'solidariedade de irmão' não tivesse que ser tão ruim. "Estou livre!" Driblando Sam com uma sutileza acrobática, ele assentiu e atirou a bola com surpreendente precisão para alguém com apenas três dedos para segurar a bola.

A bola fez uma pequena manobra, encolheu nervosamente quando um fogo de artifício a perdeu por pouco e então deslizou confortavelmente para os braços da Vampira. "Já era hora!"

Ela vagamente ouviu um grito atrás de si conforme ela se virava para área adversária, "Alguém marque a Vampira!"

Desnecessário dizer que ela teria ficado muito surpresa ao saber que do outro lado do campo Gambit sorriu e ouviu verdadeiramente a ordem do Scott. Pelo menos dessa vez. "Eu vou."

Estava esperando um ataque. Ela era o um perfeito alvo de longa distância. Dessa forma, ela ficou extremamente chocada quando não foi atingida com fogo, calor ou qualquer outro tipo de projétil energético. Não. Ela foi atingida por outro corpo.

Ele a acertou num ângulo, fazendo-a girar lateralmente, um movimento que de alguma forma ele repetiu, então quando ela caiu no chão, assim ele também o fez, ambos se entrelaçando no processo. Ela atingiu o chão com força, mas uma mão no pescoço dela rapidamente protegeu aquela área de uma lesão. Piscando, ela gemeu e finalmente olhou para seu agressor.

Gambit.

Surpresa, surpresa.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" Ela falou entre dentes. "Isso não é um jogo de combate corporal."

Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo. "O que o Gambit pode dizer _chérie_," ele respirou sobre ela. "Eu sou péssimo em resistir a tentações." Ele sorriu sem remorsos quando ela começou, de maneira ineficiente, a lutar contra ele, seus braços estrategicamente presos nas laterais do seu corpo devido ao exato posicionamento do corpo dele – algo que ele tinha aperfeiçoado durante os outros treinamentos deles. Embora reconhecidamente, durante aquelas vezes ele geralmente estava preocupado em fazer com que ela o tocasse, não o oposto. "E se você continuar lutando," os olhos dele começaram a brilhar de um jeito que ela estava começando a reconhecer, "eu vou ter mais algumas ideias tentadoras."

Ela congelou, mas manteve a cara feia. "Me solta."

"Ah, vamos lá," os lábios dele estavam muito próximos e ela cerrou a mandíbula, como que esperando que aquilo fosse fazer o súbito formigamento do seu estômago desaparecer e levar embora a repentina urgência de beijá-lo enquanto a respiração dele mapeava sua bochecha e a voz saía daquele jeito que ampliava o elemento sexy do seu sotaque, "que tal alguma motivação?"

Ela não pôde evitar. Ela realmente não pôde evitar sua resposta. Supostamente ela dizia algo sobre a sua própria habilidade de resistir à tentação. Ela deixou suas pálpebras se fecharem. "Eu não acho que nada do que eu esteja pensando iria te motivar a sair de cima de mim." O calor subiu num nível palpável.

"Sai de cima dela, Gambit" ela corou com a súbita lembrança de que eles estavam em publico, alôô! Gambit sequer piscou. Mas com um suspiro de relutância extrema, ele saiu de cima dela, embora não sem deixar uma mão enluvada traçar o comprimento do seu torso. "Isso é flag football, não pega-pega Gambit." Scott imediatamente se lançou no humor para sermões. Ela se levantou, um pouco trêmula, mas firmemente recusando a mão estendida do Gambit. Ela podia sentir os olhos dele enquanto se arrumava, o sermão zumbindo distante no ouvido dela, como muito provavelmente estava no ouvido dele também, até – "Não é porque a Vampira está obtendo o controle do toque que significa que você pode apalpar ela, Gambit!"

Ela congelou, mortificada, mas conseguiu acordar antes que o Gambit pudesse fazer mais estrago abrindo sua boca grande que já estava praticamente se abrindo sugestivamente. "Eu posso tomar conta de mim mesma, obrigada Scott! Então, para trás!" Ela girou, parando o outro X-Men, antes dele recomeçar o discurso. "Você também, rato de pântano! Eu não estou pedindo para ser apalpada, especialmente num jogo onde nós supostamente não devemos nos tocar!" Ela tentou bloquear o brilho absolutamente pecaminoso nos olhos dele. Fazendo um som enfático de desaprovação, ela se afastou, sentindo o vermelho subir pelas suas bochechas.

Oh, ele iria se divertir demais com aquilo naquela noite, ela sabia.

E se afastando, perdeu os olhares curiosos e até mesmo divertidos, que foram lançados na sua direção.

* * *

**Tradução Francês para o Português:  
**

_Bon: _bom

_Chaud: _excitante, quente

_Chérie/Chère: _querida

_Du calme_: Fique calma

_Non: _não

**Tradução Inglês para o Português:**

1. A Flag Football é uma versão do futebol americano. As regras básicas do Flag são similares as do jogo profissional, mas em vez de derrubar o jogador com a bola no chão, o defensor deve retirar uma fita (Flag) para parar a tentativa do touchdown. Na maioria das jogadas, os jogadores usam um cinto, onde as duas flags estão presas por um velcro.

2. A área atrás dos gols em cada extremo do campo, onde a bola deve atravessar para um touchdown ser concedido.


	5. Sucesso

**Título: **São Precisos Dois Para Praticar.  
**Capítulo 5: **Sucesso...

**Autora: Rogue in Rouge. ****Profile: ht tp: u/ 558994/ Rogue_in_Rouge**

**Disclaimer 1: **não possuo as HQs do X-Men, desenhos, filmes ou qualquer outra franquia relacionada – isso parece chocante.

**Disclaimer 2: **Eu, que estou traduzindo, não possuo as HQs do X-Men, desenhos, filmes ou qualquer outra franquia relacionada E ESSA HISTÓRIA, quero deixar claro. =P

N/A: Se você notar a Vampira ficando mais confusa sobre, bem, praticamente tudo, isso é apenas honestidade. Todo mundo já sentiu emoções contraditórias, especialmente quando se está em situações que normalmente seriam evitadas como a praga. Lidar com essas situações pode trazer tanto rejeição quanto aceitação, o desejo por distância e o desejo por intimidade.

Avisos: mais francês – eu percebi que à medida que eles ficam mais próximos, mais do francês dele iria aparecer, tanto porque ela pode entender quanto porque isso é um pedaço razoável de quem ele é. Também é legal porque eu sei um pouco de francês, então eu poderia escrever algumas coisas facilmente. Eu tentei usar cognatos, principalmente.

Hm, sobre o final – não me mate!

Aqui está:

* * *

Ela estava certa.

Ele mal havia passado pela porta quando se jogou sobre ela. Eles rolaram, mais energicamente do que as disputas habituais deles, uma vez que ela estava começando a se cansar de ser imobilizada, mas ele ainda tinha a vantagem.

Ele sorriu quando ela bufou. "Hmm, então você não quer ser apalpada?" ele perguntou, simulando seriedade. E o embaraço se transformou em aborrecimento. Ela corou. É claro que ele não iria esquecer aquilo. Mas não tinha mesmo sido um dos melhores momentos dela. Tendo Scott, de todas as pessoas, como sendo aquela que quebrou seu pequeno 'momento' com Gambit tinha sido terrivelmente embaraçoso. Ter ambos próximos um do outro era simplesmente enervante.

"Coisa idiota para dizer para você, ok? Eu entendi," ela resmungou.

Ele soltou outro "Hmm", inclinando seu corpo para que ficasse pressionado contra o dela, colocando um cotovelo de cada lado para efetivamente criar uma armadilha para ela. Mas então se apoiando em um, ele deixou sua outra mão deslizar até sua clavícula. "Mas eu não terminei de me divertir com você." ele fez um biquinho. Ela tentou ignorar a inferência de 'com você'.

"Talvez eu não queira que você se divirta," ela retrucou, ruborizando quando a frase saiu mais ofegante do que ela planejara.

Ele balançou a cabeça, olhos brilhando, e se inclinou para baixo um pouco mais. "Agora eu sei que isso não é verdade," a rouquidão a avisou sobre o próximo movimento dele e ela ficou tensa por reflexo. "_Chère_," ele murmurou, a palavra mergulhada em mel.

"Eu sei," ela o cortou, sem olhar nos seus olhos. "Eu posso fazer isso." Ela deliberadamente relaxou, sempre um pouco mais difícil com ele por cima dela. Ela podia fazer isso. Os lábios dele se aproximaram. Ela podia fazer isso. A uns poucos centímetros de distância, agora tão perto que ela não poderia medir a distância com precisão – o braço livre dela se estendeu em proteção e ele tombou para o lado. "Eu não posso fazer isso." Ela falou para o teto.

Ele suspirou. "Vamos lá, _chérie_, tecnicamente você já fez isso," ele apontou.

"Bem, minha primeira vez foi traumática," ela retrucou defensivamente, mal lançando uma olhada para ele. Um caroço se formou na sua garganta como sempre acontecia quando ela pensava sobre o Cody. Pobre, doce Cody – em quem ela praticamente havia se transformado, num dos momentos mais desorientadores da sua vida. Ela não queria realmente falar sobre isso e prosseguiu rapidamente, "e da última vez eu estava hipnotizada. Não conta," ela afirmou teimosamente.

"Mais uma vez," ele murmurou tão baixo que ela quase não ouviu.

Ela piscou, finalmente olhando diretamente para ele. "O que você quer dizer com 'mais uma vez'?" ela demandou.

"_C'est vrai_," ele falou arrastado, indolentemente, "aquilo automaticamente apaga sua memória, _désolé. J'ai oublié_."

Ela ficou extremamente desconfortável. "Gambit, do que você está falando?" ela disse muito deliberadamente.

Deitando mais para trás, ele lançou um provocante olhar malicioso. "Você quer mesmo saber?"

"É claro!" ela franziu o cenho; qual era o jogo dele?

"Da última vez, não foi a primeira vez que a Vampira e Gambit trocaram um beijo" ele disse excessivamente presunçoso. Ela odiava aquela atitude dele. Era a mesma exata atitude que fazia com que ela quisesse bater nele.

Ela franziu a testa. "É claro que foi – Eu acho que eu ia me lembrar se-" Ela parou, no momento em que registrou a informação. Ela não se lembrava, obviamente.

"Exatamente meu ponto," a frase foi murmurada a meia-voz, a qual ela ignorou.

"Espera, então quando esse suposto beijo aconteceu?"

Seus lábios se transformaram num sorriso divertido e ele se apoiou virando lateralmente. "Agora _chérie_, com que freqüência você faz coisas das quais não se lembra depois?" Olhar neutro. Ela não ia morder a isca dele. Ele deu um suspiro exasperado antes de deixar seus dedos brincarem com a alça da regata e provocar a pele embaixo dela. "_Conseil_: tem a ver com aquele cara _trés_ feio..."

Ela piscou, pegando a referência. "Mesmero? Mas porque infernos eu iria te beijar sob o controle dele?"

O sorriso dele aumentou. "Essa é a questão, _non_?"

A mente dela ainda estava trabalhando. Mesmero tinha usado-a para coletar todos os poderes e psiques das pessoas ao redor dela..."Eu beijei você para te absorver?" ela olhou para ele, totalmente equipado com um sorriso largo. "De jeito nenhum." Ela disse secamente.

"Eu mentiria?"

Ela olhou para ele, pensando se a resposta não era simplesmente muito óbvia para ser verbalizada. Ela disse 'sim', de qualquer forma.

"Você me magoa, _chérie_," a mão dele pousou sobre o coração, mas ele prosseguiu depois de um segundo, sem drama, "-mas eu não estou mentindo." Ela deu um suspiro incrédulo, cruzando os braços. Maliciosamente, ele completou, "Tem uma fita para provar, e tudo mais."

"Uma fita?" ela perguntou em dúvida.

"Foi na base do Magneto, _chère_. Você acha que o cara não tinha câmeras em todo lugar?" Aquilo fazia sentido, especialmente considerando que ele tinha um ladrão como um empregado, mas ainda assim ela franziu o semblante.

"Eu ainda não acredito."

Ele começou a mexer na alça da regata dela mais uma vez. "Basta alguém morrer para ir parar na conta do Gambit, eu acho." ele lamentou zombando.

Ela olhou. "Sabe, um jeito de ver a situação é que na verdade era o Mesmero te beijando."

Para o crédito dele, ele sequer pestanejou. "Aposto que ele não beija como você," ele murmurou, baixo e lento, os olhos como lindos rubis, direcionados para os lábios dela, igualmente vivos. Ela não pôde evitar um rubor.

"Provavelmente eu percebi que era o melhor jeito de derrubar um playboy como você." Ela reclamou enquanto ele se movia para mais perto, sinalizando a volta para o treino.

"Ah, shhh _chère_." Um único dedo ousou pousar sobre os lábios dela. Ele se aproximou mais, o fogo dos olhos dele queimando. "_Nous savons la verite._"

Engolindo, ela deixou que ele se aproximasse, mesmo enquanto murmurava que ele estava delirando.

Ele simplesmente sorriu.

* * *

O novo foco em beijar, ainda assim, não mudou a determinação dele em persuadi-la a uma maior exposição física. Até esse ponto, eles vinham mantendo o treino praticamente platônico, mesmo se qualquer atividade com o Gambit necessariamente percorria uma linha de indecência. Ela tinha total liberdade sobre seu torso nu, enquanto ele ficara restrito ao rosto, braços, à curva da cintura e ao roçar provocante dos dedos nas partes que estavam cobertas. Na verdade, esse era o acordo durante as sessões de toques intencionais, onde um ficaria exposto enquanto o outro ficaria coberto. Entretanto, essa hora sempre parecia perder prioridade para o exercício favorito do Gambit: a hora de se jogar sobre a Vampira, mais conhecido como a parte do treino que era focado em toque não intencional. Durante essas horas, eles geralmente se mantinham de camisetas regatas (ou bem, uma camiseta sem mangas no caso do Gambit) e luvas; Gambit trocou suas luvas que só cobriam três dedos por uma aberta nos dedos, para combinar com a dela. Aquilo tinha apenas vindo após uma discussão particularmente feroz, onde eles se comprometeram: Gambit não teria que ficar totalmente coberto e Vampira não teria que ir além da sua regata. A tensão implícita da discussão, no entanto, ainda ficou para ser resolvida posteriormente.

"_Vraiment ma chérie_, eu acho que você está fazendo muito drama em cima disso." Ela levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto ele se acomodava em frente dela de pernas cruzadas. Ela repetiu o movimento dele depois de um momento.

"Ah?" Até uns dias atrás ela teria cortado o assunto dizendo que ele não sabia nada sobre a mutação dela e sua extrema seriedade. Mas agora, quando ele já tinha experimentado uma boa quantidade de demonstrações do que ela podia fazer algumas vezes, ela decidiu que ele merecia alguma indulgência. Isso não a impediu de estreitar os olhos para ele.

"Você está pensando que precisa ficar confortável com cada local que você toca ou com todo lugar onde você é tocada." Os dedos dele quase distraidamente traçaram no ar o contorno que seria do corpo dela e ela se mexeu no assento. "Não acho que tem que ser tão específico assim. Você estando confortável o bastante, isso não importa."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Não importa quanta pele você está expondo ou o que está sendo tocado – bem, na maior parte das vezes," ele não parecia evitar um sorriso malicioso após aquela observação. Mas sua indolência rapidamente reapareceu. "Se você passar por um período confortável, essa sua pele não será um problema." Ela engoliu em seco diante do quão simples ele fez a afirmação soar, o quão _possível_.

"Bem, eu não fico confortável sem camiseta –" ela disse ainda teimosamente.

"_Chérie_, se você não quer se despir, _d'accord_," ele deu de ombros. Ela o olhou com desconfiança e com certeza o bastante, sabia que haveria um 'mas'. "_Mais_ considerando tudo que o Gambit acha que você está querendo fazer..." ele parou, trazendo dedos fechados até o queixo. "geralmente esse é o primeiro passo." Se endireitando, ela se preparou para responder, quando o as próximas palavras dele deixaram-na completamente sem chão. "A menos que eu esteja enganado sobre exatamente o quão longe a _chérie_ quer ir." Ele a olhou astutamente.

"Pensei que a gente já tivesse discutido isso." Evitando os olhos dele, seu rosto ficou vermelho por reflexo. Ela já tinha acertado isso, se comprometido de uma vez. Mas dizer isso de novo, aqui no quarto dela – iria fazer isso muito real.

"Você disse que a prática incluiria tudo. Mas um _homme_ pode se perguntar o que exatamente isso significa…" O rubor no rosto dela aumentou.

"Eu quis dizer exatamente o que eu disse," o sotaque dela se intensificou defensivamente, ela finalmente olhou para ele, com o queixo erguido. "Sexo e tudo mais." O sorriso dele se tornou mais malicioso, mas ela se recusou a deixar aquilo atingi-la. Ela sempre planejara isso, mesmo se ela tivesse tentado evitar todas as implicações daquilo nas suas próprias ponderações.

Essa era outra razão pela qual ela tinha escolhido-o.

Ninguém simplesmente exalava sexo casual como Remy.

Gambit. Certo.

"Tudo isso soa _trés_ divertido _amoureux,_" ele sussurrou, apenas para provar certo o ponto dela. A próxima questão dele, entretanto, não o fez. Ele inclinou a cabeça. "Mas você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso com o Gambit?"

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você está tentando me fazer desistir, Cajun?" O pensamento era absurdo – e de alguma forma, a fez ficar mais nervosa do que qualquer coisa antes desse ponto.

Ele deu de ombros. "Só quero que você tenha certeza do que está fazendo aqui, chère. _Des femmes_," ele fez um gesto vago no ar, "Elas sempre tem idéias sobre _le première nuit_," ele parou e ela se perguntou se isso era uma pista para que ela declarasse sua virgindade. Ela não disse nada. "-e elas geralmente não incluem o Gambit."

Era uma objeção que fazia sentido, mas ela tinha que admitir que nunca imaginaria que isso fosse sair da boca dele.

"Por que não?" ela simplesmente deu de ombros, optando pelo ceticismo bruto. Era o único jeito de sair dessa ilesa. "Eu preciso de um cara para transar," se a voz dela travou ao dizer a frase, isso não significava nada, "E você é a melhor opção que eu tenho." A expressão dele era indecifrável, a intensidade se transformando em algo – mais frio. Ela se mexeu desconfortável, recuando para balbuciar, "Não tem que significar nada. Sexo não é tão especial."

Se ele apenas fizesse um comentário sobre a óbvia falta de experiência no assunto ou sobre como seria fantástico com ele, algo leviano e malicioso, ela se sentiria muito melhor. Mas ele só sentou ali, com o começo de um franzir de sobrancelha pairando sobre sua testa.

Se ele se atrevesse a dizer qualquer outra coisa, especialmente algo na direção oposta, ela iria bater nele. Ele era a maldita definição de sexo casual.

Ela zombou, se tornando defensiva diante do rosto apático dele. "O que? Você não sabe como fazer sexo casual?"

E finalmente, _finalmente_, ele respondeu, mesmo se não parecesse que era de todo coração. Ou isso era apenas um pensamento melancólico? "Ah, Gambit sabe como fazer isso," ele correu a língua por trás dos dentes, mostrando-os rapidamente, de maneira predatória. "Gambit sabe como fazer isso _très bien_. _Mais_, desde que nós estamos entendidos e tudo mais, precisamos descobrir como nós vamos fazer isso."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e o vermelho do rosto dela adquiriu uma tonalidade de tomate. "Eu sei os mecanismos, rato de pântano!"

Ele olhou maldosamente. "Nós podemos sempre rever," quando o rubor dela conseguiu ficar ainda mais vermelho, ele sorriu, "mas não é isso que eu quis dizer. Eu me referia aos detalhes técnicos," ele fez um gesto separando as mãos, "como proteção."

"Proteção?" ela ecoou.

"Acho que você não quer _un bébé_," os olhos dela se alargaram ainda mais, com a mera sugestão, "mas dado como você se sente com relação em ter barreiras, não tenho certeza se você se daria bem com camisinha."

Custou a ela duas piscadas para digerir o que ele estava dizendo. E a essa altura, as bochechas dela já iriam ficar permanentemente tingidas de vermelho. Argh, como ele podia ser tão causal falando sobre isso? Obviamente, mais etiquetas de cama que ele tinha aprendido. O pensamento fez o estômago dela se contrair – ele sempre sugeria opções assim?

Ela nunca tinha pensado sobre isso.

"Ah, bem," ela teve que desviar o olho do inacreditável e composto olhar questionador dele para poder ordenar seus pensamentos, "Eu tomo pílula." A frase saiu sem preâmbulo e ele piscou. Ela viu a sobrancelha dele se levantando em dúvida e então explicou. "Desde que minha mutação se manifestou, toda vez que eu absorvo um cara, os hormônios masculinos e outras coisas mexem com meus próprios hormônios e meu corpo," mesmo que fosse terrivelmente vergonhoso discutir sexo com o Gambit, isso não se comparava com discutir problemas de ciclo menstrual com um cara – e ela sintetizou o máximo que ela podia, "ficaram todos bagunçados então Senhor McCoy me deu pílulas para tomar. É mais fácil." Ela evitou olhar diretamente para ele, em vez disso se concentrando nas dobras da camiseta dele, logo abaixo do ombro.

"_D'accord_," ele murmurou depois de um momento. Ela estava satisfeita em notar que ele pareceu tão desconfortável quanto ela estava. Finalmente. Isso deu a ela coragem o suficiente para prosseguir.

"Então, se nós não usarmos, uh, preservativos," ele estava certo. Se eles pudessem evitar, ela não queria ter nenhuma barreira impedindo o contato de pele contra pele. Mesmo se ela não tivesse pensando realmente naqueles termos. Era mesmo uma barreira se mesmo as pessoas normais recorrem a isso? Mas ela não era normal. "provavelmente vai ficar tudo bem."

"Eu estou limpo," ele ofereceu. Os olhos dela se direcionaram aos dele. Ela sequer tinha pensado – perdeu o primeiro insulto material aqui. Mas o pensamento só serviu para revirar seu estômago. "Já verifiquei e tudo mais."

Ela mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar. Ela sabia que deveria perguntar quando, mas ela não o fez.

"Ei, chérie," sem aviso, ele finalmente cruzou a fronteira silenciosa entre eles e pegou no queixo dela. Ela virou para encontrar um tom de escarlate se derretendo. "Eu estarei aqui com você, _hein_?" Tão gentil.

Ela fechou os olhos, descansando a cabeça na mão dele.

A mão da qual ele nunca tinha tirado a luva.

Finalmente, a contra gosto, ela consentiu em abrir mão da camiseta.

E vestir apenas um sutiã esportivo.

Isso desencadeou um novo debate. Gambit afirmou que isso não era um verdadeiro sutiã desde que ela não iria usá-lo sob as roupas (a qual, é claro, resultou em ela dizendo que ele não tinha a menor ideia do que ela usava sob as roupas e ele dizendo que adoraria descobrir). Ele então reverteu o argumento, quando ela admitiu que se sentia mais confortável com o sutiã esportivo, uma vez que ele cobria mais. Ele disse que um sutiã era um sutiã e que ambos cobriam essencialmente as mesmas coisas. O sutiã 'verdadeiro' apenas iria ser mais bonito de se olhar. Ela teve que rolar os olhos diante daquilo.

Foi quando ela percebeu que ele realmente tinha aceitado o conselho dela. Ao invés de ser tão suave e sedutor, ele conseguiu aliviar o clima, usando mais provocações casuais.

E finalmente, simplesmente rindo da última oferta dele em ser gentil o bastante para escolher um sutiã da gaveta dela, ela conseguiu. Era o mais descontraído que ela já se sentira com ele e com esperança, isso não iria se arruinar. Ela não deu nenhum aviso, apenas se inclinou e aceitou o que ele ofereceu por um tempo.

Ela o beijou.

Para crédito dele, ele não ficou tenso diante do gesto súbito. Em vez disso, ele simplesmente levantou uma mão para guiar o rosto dela para um ângulo mais cortês.

Fisicamente falando, foi tão estranho como da primeira vez, mas ela rapidamente perdeu isso de vista. Ele era quente, febril; o calor parecia se espalhar para muito mais longe dos lábios dela, um formigamento que a preenchia com promessas – promessa de que se ela o beijasse de novo, se o deixasse beijá-la ou até mesmo se permitisse que a língua dele, ainda presa por trás dos lábios, saísse para brincar – iria provar do gosto dele, como ela agora percebia que realmente queria fazer.

Isso exigia mais do que ela estava pronta para dar.

Ela interrompeu o beijo.

Desfocados olhos verdes encontraram uma linda nebulosa vermelha e preta. Ela estava ofegante e languidamente os olhos dele se voltaram para os lábios dela.

A emoção de querer, de desejar, era a mais forte que ela já havia sentido.

Ela _o queria_.

E isso era ao mesmo tempo excitante e aterrorizante.

Gentilmente, como que acalmando um potrinho tentando correr pela primeira vez, ele a guiou para os seus braços. "Quer tentar isso de novo, _chérie_?" murmurou languidamente.

Ela deu um leve sorriso. "Só me dê um minuto, Senhor Ansioso."

Ele mexeu nos cabelos dela. "Só por você" ele suspirou.

* * *

E, no entanto, involuntariamente, inconscientemente, a prática desembocava na vida real.

* * *

"Tem pipoca?"

Vampira mordeu o lábio enquanto Kurt revirava os olhos, empurrando o saquinho de pipoca instantânea dentro do microondas. "Espere um momento, pode ser?" Ele assentiu para Vampira. "Você pode ir se sentar." Ele colocou uma casual mão, ainda que cautelosa, no antebraço descoberto dela. "Estarei lá num minuto."

Ela concordou com a cabeça. "Vê se não queima a pipoca. Nós não temos um estômago de ferro igual a você," ela provocou, pegando sua caixa de gummi bears e se dirigindo para o outro cômodo.

"É melhor mesmo," Kitty resmungou do sofá. Acomodada com almofadas, o pé descansando no apoio e esticado, ela parecia confortável, se não completamente feliz.

"Eu ouvi isso!" As duas garotas rolaram os olhos diante do protesto.

Vampira acomodou-se ao lado dela, resistindo a vontade de se afastar e deixar uma razoável margem espaço. Não teria sido tão difícil de resistir se os braços dela não estivessem desprotegidos pela camiseta sem mangas e suas não mãos estivessem descobertas (ela se sentia tão nua sem luvas). Mas todo o intuito dessa sessão de filme com Kurt e Kitty era dar a ela prática fora da Sala de Perigo e em situações mais usuais. Dessa forma, a sala comum tinha sido isolada para o uso da Vampira. O Professor também tinha mencionado algo sobre ela estar mais confortável em volta de outras pessoas no seu dia-a-dia – alguma coisa lembrava-a sobre a teoria do Gambit sobre o assunto. Ela não tinha mencionado isso para o Professor, mais devido ao medo de trair algo relacionado com a origem da teoria do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas parecia que ele já tinha entendido o processo.

Dispersando o pensamento da sua cabeça, ela calmamente bateu na mão que chegava tão secretamente até seus gummi bears. Kitty fez um biquinho, puxando sua mão de volta.

"Ah, qual é Vampira, eu sou a doente aqui."

"Você quebrou a perna Kitty, não é uma doença," ela apontou insensivelmente. Na cozinha, o microondas apitou. "E sua preciosa pipoca vai estar aqui num minuto."

"Mas não é doce," a outra garota choramingou.

"Gummi bears não é tão doce. Além disso, se você quer doce, pegue algum chocolate." Os olhos da Kitty se iluminaram.

"Mmm, chocolate."

"Aqui está," Kurt chamou, finalmente entrando na sala. Ele colocou a tigela de pipoca no colo da Kitty antes de se esparramar no outro lado da Vampira. "Eu quero um pouco, então não monopolize."

Kitty assentiu, o que imediatamente fez Vampira desconfiar. E como o esperado, Kitty se inclinou para frente para fazer contato visual com Kurt. "Ei Kurt, você poderia ser um amor e pegar algo para mim?" Ele concordou sem a menor hesitação, o fato da Kitty ser o ponto fraco dele foi ampliado devido a solidariedade provocada pela perna quebrada.

"_Ja_. O que você quer?"

"Chocolate." Ele piscou, tendo esperado algo como outra almofada,

"Chocolate? Onde eu supostamente deveria achar chocolate?" Vampira balançou a cabeça, decidindo ter pena dele antes que a Kitty sugerisse algo extremo, como ele sair para comprar chocolate.

"Esquece, bola de pêlos. Eu tenho alguns guardados." Ambos adolescentes se viraram para ela enquanto ela se levantava.

"Ah, mas eu não quero acabar com os seus!"

Vampira não pôde evitar de achar aquilo irônico e sucumbiu ao impulso de se inclinar e dar um piparote na testa da Kitty.

"Hey!"

"Como você não ia acabar com meus gummi bears?" ela perguntou ironicamente, ignorando um grito curto. Kurt, depois de uma pausa momentânea, a segurou timidamente pelo braço.

"Não _schwester_, essa deveria ser a hora para você praticar." Ele levantou. "Eu posso conseguir alguns."

"Está tudo bem." Ela deu um tapinha no braço dele, se soltando e gentilmente o empurrando de volta ao sofá. "Eu volterei em alguns minutos." Quando tinha cruzado metade da porta, ela colocou a cabeça para dentro. "E não toquem nos meus gummi bears!"

Kitty e Kurt a observaram com diferentes reações. Kurt franziu a sobrancelha, mas Kitty demonstrava algo mais como contemplação. "Ela não tinha que sair tão rapidamente," ele resmungou. Ele sabia que ela sempre se sentia um pouco desconfortável quando o assunto era o treino, mas honestamente... Kitty olhou para ele.

"Ela não está indo porque está tentando ficar longe da gente," ela desculpou. "ou porque ela não quer praticar. Na verdade-" os olhos dela se voltaram para a porta. "Eu acho que ela está fazendo algo muito melhor."

"Sério?" Kurt perguntou ceticamente. Ela assentiu.

"Ela parece estar muito mais confortável; quer dizer, ela toca a gente sem avisar e não fica toda inquieta com a gente estando tão perto. Ela sequer vacilou quando você segurou o braço dela." Ele a olhou com dúvida, mordendo o lábio. Mas com um suspiro, ele se esticou e pegou um pouco de pipoca. Os olhos da Kitty registraram os pêlos azuis que ficaram grudados no lado da tigela. Erc.

"Se você está dizendo," ele resmungou, obviamente não convencido..

Mas ela não estava apenas imaginando isso – Vampira realmente estava ficando mais relaxada com relação ao toque. Ela tinha reparado nisso até com pessoas que não praticavam com ela, ousando tocar as pessoas com as pontas dos dedos – coisa que a Vampira não teria feito há uma semana. Ela estranhou a mudança, mas não sabia como perguntar – especialmente sobre a interação dela com um mutante em particular...

Os olhos dela se abaixaram até o inocente pacotinho que jazia no lugar da Vampira. Ela mordeu o lábio. Certamente ela não sentiria falta de um ou dois? Ela estava estendendo a mão quando -

"Eu disse para tirar as mãos, Kitty," de forma culpada, ela recolheu a mão enquanto Vampira entrava na sala.

"Ah Vampira, você foi rápida," ela disse, ruborizando e calculando que negar o gesto seria inútil.

A outra garota deu de ombros, se colocando entre os dois novamente e oferecendo a Kitty uma imensa barra de chocolate. "Achei na cozinha." Na verdade, ela teve alguma ajuda – A psique de Remy tinha começado a falar sobre o local onde havia chocolate escondido, assustando-a.

Às vezes ela se esquecia que estava absorvendo-o efetivamente quando a pele dela entrava em contato com os dedos dele. Ela só tinha alguns breves lampejos da psique dele (talvez ele utilizasse os impressionantes bloqueios mentais?) e até agora, os poderes dele não tinham sido um problema. Ela tinha feito a camiseta dele brilhar algumas vezes, mas ele sempre reabsorvia a energia facilmente e a acalmava sobre ter usado os poderes.

Honestamente, a absorção era em grande parte tão gradual que ela só percebia muito tempo depois. Ele estava grudando nela; lenta, mas seguramente. Ela se pegou deslizando em seu sotaque, sentindo urgência de nicotina e bourbon, dando palavras alternativas de francês na sala de aula, pegando um baralho ou coisas pequenas sem sequer perceber. Carregar a Rainha que ele havia dado a ela ajudou com a última vontade em certa medida, mas todos os hábitos necessitavam de um monitoramento consciente. Até certo ponto, ela não poderia sequer ter certeza se esses hábitos eram devido aos pedacinhos dele que ela estava absorvendo ou devido ao fato de que ela passava muito tempo com ele.

Não foi exatamente dessa forma com a psique dos outros que ela tinha absorvido depois da limpeza que o Apocalipse havia proporcionado. Wolverine era o mais forte, sendo o primeiro com quem ela tinha praticado e, portanto, ele era a pessoa que ela absorveu mais vezes e por um período de tempo maior. Ele era tão tagarela na sua mente quanto fora dela, ainda que ela tivesse que recomeçar a bloqueá-lo ultimamente, devido a visão dele bastante negativa com relação ao envolvimento dela com Gambit. As psiques de Kitty e Kurt também tinham palavras para dizer sobre o assunto, mas era consideravelmente mais fácil bloquear os comentários pouco freqüentes, ora levianos e estridentes, ora permeados com antipatia em alemão. Em geral, as personalidades deles eram facilmente diferenciáveis da personalidade dela mesma e permaneciam desse jeito.

Gambit, entretanto, estava surpreendentemente quieto e evasivo na mente dela.

Logan então era aquele que realmente a influenciava quando ela não estava prestando atenção. Suas primeiras absorções tinham mudados os hábitos dela, obviamente, e então repetidas absorções tinham forçado esse processo mais um pouco, agora ela escorregava quando estava distraída. Ela se pegou tentando cheirar o vento (e às vezes irritantemente conseguindo), chamando estranhos de 'garoto' na cabeça dela ou até mesmo fora dela, desejando o cheiro de um charuto, olhando duas vezes para ruivas, querendo sair para um passeio de moto – embora reconhecidamente, aquilo podia ser um impulso dela mesma- sabendo coisas sobre missões ou eventos que ela nunca esteve envolvida – uma lista completa de coisas que a colocaria em problemas se ela pensasse muito sobre elas. E pensar sobre essas coisas estava se tornando ela própria. Justamente como ela estava cortando mais consoantes do seu discurso, percebendo qualquer coisa valiosa quando entrava num ambiente, e desejando mais pimenta na sua comida.

Isso iria preocupá-la se ela pensasse muito nisso.

Mas Gambit era uma excelente distração.

E assim ela passou pela sessão de prática durante o filme, mais relaxada do que em muito tempo e distraída a maior parte das vezes, um fato perdido por Kitty e Kurt.

* * *

A preocupação de Kurt não foi apaziguada. Ele não falhou em perceber alguns dias depois quando ela chegou para tomar café com luvas normais e camisetas de mangas longas.

Ela rejeitou a preocupação dele. "Não seja fique tão preocupado sem necessidade, maninho," ela sacudiu os ombros dele levemente, "é só um pequeno experimento." Como era previsto, o toque no ombro combinado a ela o chamando de maninho o fizeram ficar mais calmo. Embora ela ainda a tenha olhado com desconfiança; Talvez ele tivesse algum direito de estar, considerando exatamente como a coisa aconteceu.

* * *

"**Não seja tão tímida **_**chérie**_**," ele criticou, completando com uma centelha maligna, "isso não combina com você. Só há toque onde e quando você quer." Era fácil para ele dizer isso; para ele toque não era somente instintivo, parecia muito mais um maldito reflexivo. E previsivelmente, a mão traçou a linha da lateral exposta do corpo dela.**

"**Não é tão fácil quando você é treinado para não tocar," ela murmurou melancolicamente.**

"**Você precisa re-treinada então." Ele começou a tamborilar os dedos nela e ela não ficara surpresa em ver que ele se tornara pensativo. O movimento era um sinal óbvio de que ele estava prestes a apresentar um argumento ou pelo menos conceituar um. "Que tal isso:" ele levantou um dedo na direção dela, "fazemos uma aposta."**

"**Não vou fazer uma aposta com você, Gambit," ela afirmou categoricamente, enfatizando o nome.**

**Desistindo de manter um olhar machucado, ele apenas deu de ombros, um sinal para Vampira do quão sério ele estava sobre o assunto. "Legal, desafio então. Você toca toda vez que você pensar-"**

"**E você não?" ela falou repentinamente. O fato dela completar a frase por ele obviamente o pegou desprotegido, mas ela levou um momento para pensar sobre isso. "Hmm, poderia ser interessante." Não era uma ideia terrível afinal e tendo ele tentando ser como ela por um dia? Isso era impagável. "Certo, Senhor Dedos Pegajosos," ela sorriu maliciosamente. "temos um acordo."**

"**Agora, qual seria o prêmio?"**

**O sorriso dela se esvaiu do rosto. "Não é uma aposta, garoto do pântano. Além disso, como vamos saber que nós mantivemos os termos?" ela levantou uma sobrancelha.**

"**Vamos lá, não seja tão cruel," ele tentou persuadi-la, fazendo um biquinho. "Preciso de alguma motivação." Ela resistiu a vontade de bufar. Desde quando ele precisava de motivação.**

**Em vez disso, ela deixou a mão brincar com a base da garganta dele, suavizando a gola da sua camiseta. Semicerrando os olhos, ela retornou o biquinho para ele. "Eu não sou recompensa o suficiente?" ela murmurou suavemente.**

**O contraste dos olhos dele brilhou. "Sim," ele murmurou de volta, "num sutiã." Os olhos dela se arregalaram enquanto o rosto dele se configurou num sorriso incontrolável. Ela bateu no ombro dele e deu risada. E ela não pôde evitar sorrir, antes de beijá-lo. Ele correspondeu entusiasticamente, já razoavelmente seguro de que isso não iria deixá-la nervosa desnecessariamente.**

**Aquilo levou a uma agradável diversão, onde os dois se agarraram por um bom tempo. Os lábios dele eram dóceis e sedutores, conduzindo-a a experimentar os aspectos mais divertidos de beijar. Inclinando a cabeça, ele separou os lábios para provocar a língua dela a explorar a boca dele, antes de se juntar a diversão e fazê-la ficar tonta com a sensação de derretimento delicioso que a preenchia a interação íntima dos dois.**

**Finalmente recuando, ele disse como que embriagado, "Gambit acha que gosta disso." Ela não pode evitar um pequeno e feminino sorriso de orgulho e ele a olhou. "Ainda assim, eu quero ver você num sutiã." Encarando-o por um minuto, ela não conseguiu não dar risada.**

* * *

Naquela noite, ela percebeu o quão grande o desafio era. Mesmo o mínimo contato que ela estava acostumada se tornou inquietante devido a falta de luvas – embora ela tenha trapaceado um pouco e voltado a usar luvas normais durante o dia. Gambit tinha levantado uma sobrancelha quando ele percebeu isso naquela manhã, mas felizmente, ele não pudera dizer nada naquela hora. A falta de perigo de absorção deveria ter feito o desafio ficar muito fácil.

Não foi assim.

Ignorar impulsos ou até mesmo as oportunidades de tocar alguém tinha se tornado sua segunda natureza. Mesmo o contato protegido por roupas ou luvas trazia a tona o fato de que ela não podia tocar, não no verdadeiro modo como ela considerava isso. Então ela geralmente evitava isso. Evitava entregar as coisas diretamente para alguém, esbarrar no ombro, pousar uma mão no braço ou no ombro de alguém – os milhões de pequenos movimentos descuidados que envolvem contato corporal.

Ultimamente, ela estava tentando ser mais delicada, mas as modificações nas luvas dela tinham feito isso mais inquietante. Ela estava tentando não ficar assustada, ela realmente tentava, mas ela havia condicionado isso também. Mesmo com as luvas normais, o desconforto permanecia, um ferimento que se recusava a curar. Ela iria hesitar e muitas vezes, perder a oportunidade, fazendo-a duplamente apreciar o fato de que ela não tinha feito uma aposta.

Talvez isso fosse irônico porque, honestamente, não era como uma pessoa mediana tocando outras no decorrer do dia, a menos que estivessem perto de uma pessoa especial. Isso, por si só, deveria fazer com que o desafio ficasse mais fácil. Mas os últimos treinos tinham despertado nela o desejo por contato. O acordo dependia dela agir de acordo com seus desejos, que agora pulsavam como nunca dentro dela. Ela queria abraçar aquilo que os outros podiam fazer sem pensar realmente e o fato dela estar tão absurdamente próximo disso a fez ficar quase febril com a ansiedade. Era como se o corpo dela simplesmente tivesse percebido por quanto tempo ela ficara sem contato real e agora tinha toda a intenção de ser ressarci-la na íntegra.

Então ela se viu dando tapinhas na cabeça da Kitty, andando de braços dados com o Kurt por uns momentos preciosos enquanto ela o arrastava até a escola, apertando a mão da Amara enquanto a ajudava depois de alguns idiotas arrogantes terem derrubado-a no chão, abrindo caminho entre o Logan e a Jubileu para entrar na cozinha, bagunçando o cabelo de vários Jaimes, até ousando tirar a franja da testa de Scott enquanto brincava com ele. Ela recebeu mais da curiosidade do Kurt no fim do dia, mas não se importou. Foi surpreendentemente libertador. Agora, se ela poderia fazer isso sem as luvas...

Vagando de volta ao quarto, ela reconheceu Jubileu e Rahne com as vozes levemente se destacando, fazendo planos para sair. Ela se dirigiu longe delas. O dia havia sido surpreendentemente exaustivo. Ela estava pronta para parar por agora e se enrolar com – "Ei Gambit, você quer vir?"

A cabeça da Vampira se levantou rapidamente e ela se abaixou no canto se ocultando dos outros. Ele ia dizer não, certo? Ela tentou acalmar o repentino pulso acelerado. Não é que ela estava tentando acabar com toda a vida social dele, mas ainda assim, especialmente a noite –

"Sinto muito, _petite_," ela ouviu o sotaque Cajun dispensar a menina e ela não sentiu absolutamente nenhum alivio nisso "Tenho um encontro quente essa noite." E o mundo dela desabou.

Jubileu e Rahne passarem por ela distraidamente enquanto ela ainda estava muito atordoada para se mover. Um encontro quente? A onda de uma fúria cega a pegou desprevenida e quando Gambit virou o corredor, inclinando a cabeça no momento em que a descobriu, ela girou levando-o junto no movimento, prensando-o contra a parede. Cutucando o peito dele, ela sibilou, "Você é meu essa noite, Cajun."

Ele abriu aquele largo sorriso de 'gato que comeu um canário', abaixando sua voz em um tom que ela odiava e gostava demais, "Tinha alguma dúvida?" A fúria se paralisou, abrindo caminho para uma confusão instantânea. Mas então os dedos dela quase que reflexivamente tentaram alcançá-la, antes de recuarem. Ah sim, o acordo. Ela não pôde evitar um fraco sorriso malicioso. Era mais fácil do que pensar no que exatamente tinha acontecido.

"Tendo problemas com nosso acordo, gatinho?" ela perguntou, doce como sacarina.

"_Alors pas_." Ele fixou nela um olhar perspicaz, antes de sorrir de volta. "É engraçado até," ele disse casualmente. "Eu não me lembro de você especificar que eu era seu todo o tempo."

A conclusão a desarmou por um segundo e ela congelou. Todo o tempo? Eles não estavam saindo – eles não estavam. Ela não estava certa se ela estava – e não era como se ele fosse o tipo que namorava, de qualquer forma. Ela se forçou a jogar o jogo dele. "Você era quem estava se importando em quanto tempo nós temos," ela disparou insolentemente. "O quê, você quer os fim de semanas livres?" Ela desejou ardentemente que ele não tivesse sentido a tensão subjacente enquanto ela direcionava a ela um olhar penetrante.

Diga não, algo dentro dela implorou.

"Não." Ele sorriu ainda mais abertamente e ela falou para si mesmo que não tinha sentido nenhum alívio. "Isso é de longe, mais divertido," os dedos dele se contraíram na frente dela novamente e o rosto dele se transformou em frustração, "quando eu puder tocar você," ele murmurou.

Ela queria ter ficado confortada com aquilo.

Naquela noite, quando ele tentou alcançá-la, ela bateu nos dedos dele.

"Sem tocar, certo?" ela sorriu, maliciosa. "Posso adivinhar o quão bem você conseguiu manter o acordo."

Ele fez um biquinho, o mais autêntico que ela já tinha visto nele. "Estive negando a mim mesmo o dia todo, _chérie_, esperando por você." ela levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não objetou quando ele traçou o contorno do top dela, em vez disso tirando as luvas para correr as mãos pelo peito coberto dele.

"Pensei que você ficaria feliz, comigo tendo que te tocar onde e quando eu quiser," ela falou imperiosamente. A chama dos olhos dele era impressionante e lá estava o orgulho feminino se manifestando nela novamente.

"Você vai ser mais do que bem vinda para fazer isso todo o tempo," ele disse intensamente. Aparentemente isso era o máximo que ele pôde suportar – antes dele arrastá-la completamente para os seus braços. Ela espalhou as mãos contra as costas tonificadas dele e cuidadosamente, ousou aninhar o rosto contra o seu pescoço.

"É mesmo?" ela respondeu. "Suponho que seria adequado se eu dissesse que seria bom para você não tocar todo o tempo," ela o provocou, escondendo um sorriso na curva de ombro dele.

"Não é tão ruim, porém," ele respirou nos cabelos, suas mãos se espalhando pela parte inferior das costas dela, que estava exposta e trazendo-a ainda mais para perto. "a única que eu quero tocar é você..."

E ainda que fosse uma mentira, era uma das bonitas e ela teve que fechar os olhos antes que ela se perdesse demais nele. Mesmo que, traiçoeiramente, uma pequena parte dela queria isso.

E a forma como ele a tocou, como se estivesse tentando memorizar a pele dela através das pontas dos dedos. O calor que isso causou foi intenso e ela vagamente se perguntou se era possível que ele tivesse energizado-a, porque definitivamente pareceu que a massa de células imóvel dentro dela tivesse sido preenchida com energia clamando para ser libertada. Os lábios dele pousaram um beijo sedutor e casto no seu ombro e ela tremeu. Ela virou a cabeça e os lábios dele se encontraram para continuar o aprendizado dela na arte de beijar.

Ela amava os beijos dele. Ele beijava exatamente como lutava: audacioso, provocante, avassalador. Vistoso no primeiro movimento e então furtivo, introduzindo sua língua para se emaranhar na dela. Respirava e mordiscava os lábios dela, antes de cobri-los com beijos molhados que a faziam rir até que ela ficasse sem fôlego. Mudando para uma tática ofensiva, ele dava beijos e mais beijos na boca dela, pequenos e provocantes, que a faziam ficar por cima dele e forçar um beijo mais profundo, que de alguma forma se transformava em uma corrente de exploração e desejo.

Enquanto isso as mãos dele, sempre hábeis e dinâmicas, se ocupavam em acariciar os músculos torneados, demonstrando tanto carinho quanto Pigmaleão esculpindo a forma de Vênus em Galátea. Errantes, as mãos ousavam caminhar pelas coxas dela e na margem da área sensível entre elas, forçando um suspiro nela. Mas rapidamente elas se retiraram para uma área mais 'segura', audaciosamente roçando os seios hipersensíveis, fazendo com que ela prendesse a respiração, ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios dele traçaram a linha da clavícula dela.

Vagamente, ela decidiu que ele estava muito vestido e puxou a camiseta dele, a qual ele rapidamente tirou para o prazer dela. Ela percorreu o peito nu com as mãos, então o beijou impetuosamente, logo abaixo do ombro direito. "Bem melhor," ela murmurou e ele a olhou com admiração óbvia.

"_Vixen_." E então os lábios estavam colados mais uma vez, pernas emaranhadas enquanto os dedos exploravam cada fenda, cada reentrância, cada espaço com minucioso cuidado. Eles queimavam.

Ela o queria.

Queria tudo dele.

Tudo que ele oferecia, tão… absurdamente... fácil.

Ela não percebeu quando começou. Tão envolvida em tocá-lo, prová-lo – um desejo que só se intensificava. Ela precisava de mais, mais contato e era como se as inibições dela nunca tivessem existido. Mas claro, Remy não tinha tantas inibições, para começar – apenas queria Vampira tão ardentemente que chegava a doer por dentro, como energia que suplicava para sair.

Os olhos dela se escancararam diante do pensamento – que não era o seu próprio – e seus olhos se refletiram nos dele, vermelho e preto encarando vermelho e preto – ele estava recuando e ela era ele ou tinha sido ele. Ela se arrastou para trás, se apressando para separar a pele deles, imediatamente. Ofegante, ela o encarou,muito excitada – devido a ambas as emoções; dele e as suas próprias – isso dificultava o pensamento dela.

E então ela sentiu-o, foi ele por um breve segundo – no mesmo momento que ele estava parado ali, com olhos arregalados e desorientado. Medo. Ele estava com medo.

"_Désolé, désolé_," ela ecoou, respirando com dificuldade. Ela se sentiu mal. "Eu-" mas isso foi tudo que ela pôde dizer. Ela estava ofegando.

Ela saiu às pressas, fugindo pela porta, quase correndo para o banheiro no final do corredor, sentindo o estômago se revirar dentro dela. Uma vez lá, ela trancou a porta, repentinamente desejando como nunca uma tranca, a porta de um cofre, barras e travas e todas as outras coisas que pudessem fazer a porta se tornar impenetrável para todos. Algo para mantê-la no lado dentro e o mundo inteiro, _ele_, do lado de fora. Ela descansou a cabeça contra a porta, o corpo tremendo no piso de ladrilhos frios.

Estava silencioso.

Ele finalmente percebeu onde tinha se metido. Ele precisava ter percebido, ela falou para si mesma. Os olhos se fecharam. _E o Gambit simplesmente não valia a pena._

A psique dentro dela estava ativa o bastante para comentar.

Mas ela estava errada.

Passos ecoaram no corredor deserto. A maçaneta se moveu ligeiramente.

"Me deixa entrar, _chérie_," a voz era baixa, mas ainda conseguiu reverberar através dela. A presença dele queimava até através da porta.

"Me deixa sozinha, Remy!" ela falou com dificuldade, se encolhendo na forma de uma bola. "Eu-eu – você não deveria ficar perto de mim!" Ela estava perigosamente à beira das lágrimas, mas ela não iria ceder. Não agora. Não com ele tão perto.

"Deixe que eu decida isso, _chérie_." Ela fechou os olhos, se curvando. "Eu não vou deixar você, Vampira."

Ela reconheceu o som, na verdade visualizou a ação no mesmo instante em que ela acontecia – sentindo as mãos dela – dele – segurando o metal fino, forçando as travas para entrar… Ela engoliu em seco.

Ele destravou a fechadura.

E então a porta se abriu e lá estava ele, aparecendo vindo da escuridão.

"É preciso mais do que uma porta trancada para me manter longe, _chère_." Sua voz era calma, mas firme.

Ela se apertou num abraço ainda mais forte.

Ele se abaixou para se agachar em frente dela, conseguindo se equilibrar perfeitamente sobre os dedos dos pés. Ele estava perto o suficiente para alcançá-la e tocá-la, mas ele não fez nenhum outro movimento em direção a ela, nem sequer para checá-la. Ela ficou dividida entre gratidão e um desapontamento sufocante.

"Nós vamos passar por isso, Vampira." Ele disse forte e diretamente. "Isso é uma promessa."

Isso vale a pena.

E tudo que ela pôde fazer foi fechar os olhos com mais força.

* * *

**Tradução Francês para o Português:  
**

_Alors pas: _Claro que não.

_Amoureux: _querida

_Chérie/Chère: _querida

_C'est vrai: _É verdade

_Conseil:_ conselho

_D'accord:_certo, ok

Des femmes: as mulheres

_Désolé: _desculpe

_Homme: _homem

_J'ai oublié: _Eu me esqueci

_Le première nuit_: A primeira vez.

_Mais:_ mas

_Non: _não

_Nous savons la verite: _Nós sabemos a verdade.

_Très:_Muito

**Tradução Alemão para o Português:  
**

_Ja: _Sim

_Schwester: _irmã

* * *

N/T: Hey! Esse é pelas meninas que deixaram comentários muito gentis! Obrigada a todas! Fico muito feliz em saber que tem gente lendo.

Eu torço para que tenham se divertido com esse capítulo de quinze páginas (!). Ele foi um tanto trabalhoso, haha! Particularmente acho que ele é bem divertido, apesar do final (pobre Vampira).  
A má notícia sobre a fic é que eu talvez demore um pouco mais do que o normal para traduzir, porque está ficando cada vez mais difícil com relação a tempo. =(  
Consegui dar uma adiantada nas fics que estou traduzindo por causa do abençoado carnaval, mas amanhã já volto a ser economista e deixo de ser tradutora. =P

Mas vamos aí, firmes e fortes! Mais uma vez, obrigada!


	6. Tentativa

**N/A:** Eu acho interessante como estão interpretando o Remy e também a Vampira de formas diferentes – alguns pensam que ela está apaixonada, outros que ele está apaixonado, que ele só está se aproveitando, que ela está se aproveitando, que ela está em negação, que ele está se apaixonando ou que ela está se apaixonando. – sorriso maligno – Bem, espere e verá. O mesmo vale sobre o porquê Remy estava com medo – embora o fato de que ela começou a absorvê-lo sem aviso, eu acho, deve ser uma razão bastante evidente.

Lembre-se – Eu estou usando a história dos quadrinhos: beijar o Cody ativou a mutação dela. Isso se torna importante aqui.

E vamos para o próximo capítulo!

* * *

**Título: **São Precisos Dois Para Praticar.  
**Capítulo 6: **Tentativa...

**Autora: Rogue in Rouge. ****Profile: ht tp: u/ 558994/ Rogue_in_Rouge**

**Disclaimer 1: **não possuo as HQs do X-Men, desenhos, filmes ou qualquer outra franquia relacionada – isso parece chocante.

**Disclaimer 2: **Eu, que estou traduzindo, não possuo as HQs do X-Men, desenhos, filmes ou qualquer outra franquia relacionada E ESSA HISTÓRIA, quero deixar claro. =P

* * *

Eram 11 horas da noite.

Vampira vigiava o relógio da sua posição enrolada no canto do sofá da Sala Comum. Ela era provavelmente a última a estar no andar de baixo. Lá pelas dez horas a maioria das pessoas tinha se encaminhado para seus respectivos quartos, para fazer outras coisas ou dormir. O toque de recolher era até certo ponto bastante flexível. Logan fazia rondas para se certificar de que ninguém estivesse no térreo por volta das dez e meia, mas sempre houve exceções. Se havia um projeto requerendo uma mesa grande, o fim de um filme ou qualquer outra coisa, ele era bem legal em deixá-los terminar. Mas fique até depois da meia noite e você se encontraria com uma sessão extra na Sala de Perigo e uma mão com três garras de adamantium te encaminhando para o seu quarto.

Quando ele a viu no sofá, ele grunhiu. Como um das suas poucas favoritas, ela sabia que ele permitiria que ela ficasse ali. Mas ela não esperava nada mais do que isso.

"Você está bem, guria?" ele resmungou, o evidente desconforto em fazer a pergunta revelando muito mais sobre a preocupação dele. Os olhos dele tinham percebido rapidamente que ela estava mais uma vez usando luvas normais, camiseta de manga longa e jeans. Era o mesmo olhar que ele havia dado a ela naquela manhã, quando ele percebeu que pela primeira vez que ela tinha ido deliberadamente em busca de café, precisando de cafeína depois de uma noite bem agitada.

Na verdade, não foi a pergunta que a surpreendeu. Logan tinha sido um dos primeiros X-Men com quem ela havia se ligado, um elo que só se fortalecia através de corridas de motos, da sua adaptação com as possessões psíquicas e mais tarde, através do seu treino. Foi por meio da sua última experiência - a gradual assimilação da psique dele - que ela começou a entender o quão profundamente ele a considerava. Ela não era amiga, nem irmã, nem filha, nem protegida, pelo menos não do jeito que ele lidava com ela conscientemente. Em vez disso, havia uma massa complicada de emoções que surgia quando ele lidava com ela, tais como proteção, frustração, diversão e afeto; todas misturadas na cabeça dele. (Logan não era do tipo interessado em autoconhecimento; ele simplesmente não analisava seus próprios sentimentos, só reagia).

Em algum nível, ela achava que isso tudo era devido ao fato de que ele reconhecia algo fundamental: eles eram muito parecidos. Perigosos com passados obscuros, sobreviventes que oscilavam entre regras e instintos, difíceis de confiar em alguém, difíceis de conhecer, freqüentemente caminhando sobre a linha que divide o controle e a sanidade. Ao ajudar no treino, ele tentava dar a ela um futuro, ao mesmo tempo em que isso era uma medida que garantia o seu próprio futuro.

Era também por isso, embora ela nunca ousasse dizer uma palavra para o Logan, que Remy conseguia irritá-lo num grau que nem mesmo o Scott conseguia.

Ela resistiu ao impulso de sacudir a cabeça diante do pensamento, sabendo que Logan iria interpretar isso de uma forma errada.

"Eu estou bem," ela disse de maneira curta, se abraçando um pouco mais forte. Não era uma resposta de verdade, mas era uma padronizada que Logan poderia gostar. Ele costumava dá-la mesmo quando estava com costelas quebradas e o crânio rachado.

A testa dele se tornou mais enrugada, intensificando exatamente o que estava incomodando-a. A expressão dele. Parecia que ele estava mordendo a língua, como se houvesse algo que ele estivesse morrendo de vontade de dizer, de perguntar, _alguma coisa_ – e isso a incomodava porque se havia uma característica que raramente descrevia Wolverine, era autocontrole. Ele ameaçava, grunhia, irritava, olhava feio, mas quase nunca voltava atrás.

O olhar de conhecimento que ele lançou tornou a situação ainda pior. Como se o motivo pelo qual ele estivesse se controlando era porque já sabia qual era o problema dela. E aquilo a fez ficar além do nervoso. Ele possivelmente não sabia sobre o Gambit – do contrário ele não estaria respirando nesse momento, muito menos passeando com seu típico jeito de galo.

"Certo," ele murmurou. E então havia o conflito, óbvio para ela, mas completamente incompreensível para os outros na natureza. "Só saiba – se você quiser – precisar -," ela piscou enquanto a frustração dele crescia, o que ele pretendia dizer se torcendo de palavra em palavra. Droga, isso era realmente estranho. Ele franziu a testa. "Nós estamos aqui por você, guria. Apenas se lembre disso," ele rosnou e em seguida sem sequer esperar para ver a reação dela, virou as costas e saiu.

E deixando-a com o pensamento confuso de que ela tinha completamente interpretado mal todo o significado implícito da conversa.

Ela suspirou, como se já não tivesse coisas suficientes na mente dela.

Ainda não tinha ideia do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Depois do seu colapso espetacular, Gambit teve que acalmá-la antes de persuadi-la a voltar para o quarto. Ele tinha sido surpreendentemente sensível, não dizendo uma palavra quando ela trocou de roupa para um blusão de moletom, para a calça do pijama, colocando luvas e meias. Ele até ousou, depois do ritual para se cobrir feito por ela e por ele mesmo, colocá-la na cama.

E então com muito cuidado, ele a acomodou sob as cobertas. Alisando a superfície, gentilmente se colocou contra ela, sua mão deslizando com naturalidade casual para se enrolar em torno do quadril dela, fechando a conchinha com as costas dela contra seu peito. Ela enrijeceu mais do que o Scott num show de rap, mas estava muito cansada para protestar. Ou pelo menos foi isso o que ela falou para si mesma.

O fato de que ele ainda estivesse disposto a chegar perto, mesmo com todas as camadas de roupa do mundo entre eles, foi suficiente para que os olhos dela ficassem ainda mais úmidos.

Eles ficaram desse jeito pelo que pareceram horas, sua tensão e emoções descontroladas, com excitação desenfreada e tudo mais, ainda correndo pelo seu corpo e se recusando a deixá-la descansar. Por um tempo, ela pensou que ele fosse quebrar a regra do 'não passar a noite', mas finalmente, apresentando um pouco de relutância, ele se levantou.

E finalmente, ela dormiu.

Ela passou o dia seguinte tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido – bem, isso e tentando ignorar a avassaladora sensação física da presença dele.

A mutação dela deveria funcionar como um mecanismo de defesa. Uma vez que ela estivesse desativada, por assim dizer, supostamente só voltaria se ela ficasse chateada– defensiva, tensa, com medo, até mesmo nervosismo poderia reativar sua mutação. Mas ela já tinha passado dessa fase com Remy.

E definitivamente ela não havia sentido nenhuma dessas emoções durante sua última sessão de treino com ele. Se tinha havido alguma coisa, tinha sido justamente na direção oposta.

Ela curvou os ombros ainda mais.

Ela tentou falar com Xavier, perguntando se não poderia haver mais no acionamento da mutação dela do que mera atitude defensiva. Se poderia haver qualquer significado no fato de que tinha sido ativada pela primeira vez quando ela estava beijando o Cody (tinha sido levemente embaraçoso admitir isso) ao invés de uma medida defensiva se ela tivesse sendo tocada por homens ou algo assim. Ele franziu a sobrancelha, uniu suas mãos através das pontas dos dedos, mas tinha descartado uma hipótese imediata, dizendo que ele precisava de mais tempo para pensar sobre a idéia. Ela não tinha pressionado – como poderia ter explicado a insistência? Já tinha sido constrangedor o suficiente abordar o assunto, em primeiro lugar.

Honestamente, ela estava feliz pela prorrogação. Odiava não saber o que tinha acontecido, mas ela tinha um pavor maior em saber. De ter confirmado o que ela sempre temeu.

Que ela simplesmente não tinha sido feita para tocar.

Feita para _estar _com outras pessoas, especialmente com uma pessoa em particular.

Que a pele dela era tão defensiva quanto ofensiva, uma toxina que pretendia tirar a vida de qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar.

11:11.

Observou outro minuto passar.

Ela conseguiu evitar se encontrar com Remy o dia inteiro. Posicionada num time diferente na sessão da manhã na Sala de Perigo, ela pediu a Jean para ir atrás dele, impedindo uma possível abordagem. Saiu antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la. Depois da escola, ela disse que estava com dor de cabeça e precisava da tranqüilidade da biblioteca de Bayville. Aquilo foi suficiente até o jantar, depois do qual ela conseguiu se juntar aos 'novos' mutantes, perto o suficiente para prevenir uma aproximação dele, mas distante o bastante para que ela tivesse o próprio espaço. Um espaço que, aparentemente, ele finalmente tinha dado a ela.

O número de olhares frustrados que ele lançou na direção dela fez com que ela tivesse plena consciência de que as tentativas de evitá-lo eram descaradamente óbvias, mas ela não se importou realmente.

Ela não se importava se ele estivesse esperando no quarto dela, também.

Ou se ele não estivesse.

Ela pressionou o rosto abaixado nos braços, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

"Vampira?" O nome dela foi dito com um leve sotaque, a hesitante pergunta carregada com uma preocupação com a qual ela já estava muito familiarizada. Ela ergueu a cabeça, imaginando há quanto tempo Kurt estivera ali no batente da porta, os olhos brilhando na penumbra da sala.

"Sim, Kurt?" ela perguntou, repentinamente se sentindo cansada. Ela havia tido um sono irregular na noite anterior e não estava certa se estava disposta a ter uma estranha conversa sobre sentimentos com seu _frère_. Irmão, ela se corrigiu. Os resquícios do Remy estavam infectando seu processo mental.

Ele mordeu o lábio. "Se, tem algo errado, você sabe que pode falar comigo, _ja_?" ele disse com hesitação óbvia e ela sentiu vontade de suspirar. Kurt sempre fora tão atencioso com relação a ela, levando a coisa de 'relação de irmão' a sério - agora possivelmente ainda mais - uma vez que ele a via como seu último elo com uma família. A pontada de culpa era dolorosamente familiar, mas ela a empurrou para longe.

"Eu estou bem," ela disse, mostrando um sorriso cansado. A expressão dele não se suavizou e ela sentiu que ele estava tão cético quando Wolverine.

Naqueles estranhos pés arqueados, ele subiu no sofá, pousando uma mão de três dedos na parte de trás. "Ainda fazendo experiências?" ele perguntou, olhando triste para as mãos e braços dela. Ela seguiu o olhar dele até suas luvas e camiseta de mangas longas. Oops. Ela quase tinha se esquecido sobre aquilo. Depois de absorver Remy na noite anterior por malditas razões desconhecidas, ela ficou um pouco paranóica. Por isso toda a roupa.

Talvez fosse irônico o fato que, com o rato de pântano percorrendo suas veias, o impulso de tocar e ficar perto dos outros tinha se intensificado. Embora dessa vez, ela não tenha cedido aos impulsos.

"Não exatamente," ela murmurou, estremecendo internamente com a ironia. Ela mexeu com a barra da luva – e talvez fosse a hora, talvez o stress, talvez fosse apenas Kurt com sua preocupação fraternal, talvez fosse a exaustão, talvez fosse a vaga intimidade da sala, talvez fosse a influência _dele_ – a pergunta veio sem aviso. "E se algo acontecer e eu acabar não sendo capaz de tocar?"

Ela não ousou a olhar para ele, o repentino fechar da sua garganta fazendo amaldiçoar o fato de que ela tivesse verbalizado o pensamento traiçoeiro. Como ele poderia saber a profundidade do medo dela?

"Eu acho que você vai ser capaz de tocar," ele disse com aquele otimismo confiante que as vezes apenas a irritava. "Mas se você não for, isso não vai mudar nada," ela pôde sentir os olhos dele no seu rosto. "Nada importante. Nós ainda vamos nos importar e nós ainda vamos querer estar com você."

Com praticada deliberação, ele pousou uma mão no ombro dela. A espinha dela se arrepiou, mas ela não protestou se deixando saborear o toque ao invés disso. A honestidade dele era igualmente doce – o permanente 'não toque' com relação a ela não era importante para ele.

"E você vai grudar em mim embora eu seja o cara felpudo," a piada fraca conseguiu arrancar uma risada dela, embora ela reconhecesse a seriedade das entrelinhas. Ele sempre tinha que esconder quem ele era, sabendo que somente poucas pessoas iriam aceitá-lo completamente. Ele tinha que viver com sua mutação todo dia e não ter contato físico por medo de revelá-la. Sim, eles tinham algo em comum. Mas ele tinha Amanda – ela não se permitiria ir além com esse pensamento.

Quando ela deixou a resposta no ar, a língua dele deslizou sobre os lábios, mas ele não a pressionou.

"Se você precisar da gente, nós estaremos aqui por você, _schwester. _Não desista," ele lembrou, apertando levemente o ombro dela antes de soltá-lo. Aquilo gerou um mais sorriso genuíno. O lembrete parecia ser um refrão popular aquela noite.

"Eu sei," ela disse igualmente suave.

"Você deveria ir dormir, _ja_? Tudo vai ficar melhor pela manhã," ele incitou. Ela deu um fraco aceno de cabeça, antes de mostrar um sorriso sem graça.

"Não acho que eu vou conseguir muito."

Os olhos dele passaram pela sua face, talvez sentindo alguma coisa implícita que ele não tinha conseguido pegar. "Ainda assim, deveria tentar." As entrelinhas dele eram mais fáceis de ler. **Não desista**.

E ela sabia, sabia que ele não estava se referindo aos treinos dela, pelo menos não com referência ao Remy, mas as palavras ainda afundavam na sua cabeça e ela se pegou assentindo.

Ela se levantou do sofá e eles se olharam por um longo momento. Então engolindo em seco, ela o abraçou, "Obrigada _frère_." Houve um estranho eco de um sentimento que ela visceralmente identificou como a memória de outra pessoa, lembrança de proximidade, saudade e afeição, mas ela ignorou isso.

Ela não percebeu o olhar estranho que ele lançou quando ela se encaminhou para seu quarto.

11:23.

* * *

Vampira fechou a porta atrás de si suavemente, não mais tão determinada a encará-lo. Se ele estivesse por ali. Se ele sequer tivesse vindo, em primeiro lugar. Mas ela não era covarde. Fechou os olhos e suas mãos encontraram o interruptor. Ela não _era_ covarde.

A luz apenas iluminou o quarto parcialmente, deixando a varanda e o fundo do quarto nas sombras, e ela prendeu a respiração por um breve momento. Mas com certeza o bastante, um vermelho cintilou.

"Na hora que você apareceu," ele emergiu das sombras, olhos queimando. "Estava começando a achar que você estava evitando essa noite," a casualidade da voz desmentia a tensão no corpo dele e seu olhar penetrante.

"Você não deveria estar aqui, rato de pântano," ela disse calmamente, se recusando a reconhecer qualquer alivio por ele ter efetivamente aparecido, nem por ele não ter recuperado seu juízo durante a noite.

"Disse que eu ia te ajudar a passar por isso," ele flexionou seus dedos, ironicamente indicando a porta da varanda com seu ombro. "E aquela porta trancada não vai me manter do lado de fora." Tinha sido uma pobre ação, quase instintiva, tomada quando ela acordou aquela manhã.

Ele se aproximou mais, mas ela estava balançando a cabeça. Ela se recusou a recuar, mesmo se a resolução fosse um pouco inútil de qualquer forma, considerando que as costas dela já estavam contra a porta.

"Eu não sei por que eu te absorvi, Remy," ela disse com firmeza. Somente depois que o nome estava fora da sua boca ela percebeu o deslize. Ele inclinou a cabeça, mais tensão do que segurança emanando dele. Mas era tarde para corrigir e ele ainda estava andando em direção a ela. "Eu não posso –"

Ele afastou o protesto, já a menos de um metro dela. A luz nas costas dele deixava seu rosto nas sombras, mas ela ainda podia ler sua expressão, os olhos visivelmente ficando mais brilhantes. "Então nós descobriremos. Eu não vou jogar fora todo nosso progresso." Ele estava sendo frustrantemente despreocupado, mas ele parou, olhos queimando-a, antes de prosseguir num tom mais leve. "Eu não estou com medo."

Ela zombou, a amargura subindo tão rápido que quase a sufocou. "Sim, claro –" Ela deveria saber: ela já tinha sentido isso por si mesma.

Num piscar de olhos, os dedos dele chegaram até seu queixo, a textura tão familiar causando um arrepio reflexivo na espinha dela. Os olhos dele queimavam. "Eu fui pego de surpresa, Vampira. Mas eu não estou com medo. Por que você está?" Ela não chegou a ouvir a última pergunta, tão presa com a tensão como ela estava. O outro braço dele fez um movimento para enlaçá-la, um movimento que ela implicitamente antecipou e refutou, sentindo a raiva borbulhar ainda mais. Por que ele insistia em tocá-la?

"Você deveria estar!" ele se aproximou mais, seu rosto parado e ela se encolheu reflexivamente encostando na porta. Não havia lugar para ir. Nenhum lugar para correr. E, de repente, toda injustiça caiu sobre ela. "Droga Remy, você deveria estar! Eu sou venenosa-" Sua fúria a sufocou e ela não pôde contê-la. Ela levou as mãos até a barra da camiseta e, aos solavancos, tirou-a. Sua pele, pálida devido à falta de exposição ao sol, brilhou sob a fraca luz. Toda aquela pele, que ele tanto queria tocar, beijar e acariciar – aquilo pelo menos ela claramente reconheceu – ali, pronta e disposta a fazê-lo ficar em coma ou pior. "Tudo de mim – Você não vê?" Lágrimas reprimidas brilharam frustrada nos seus olhos.

Mas quando ele a alcançou, Vampira não pôde escapar. Não havia lugar para ir. Nenhum lugar para correr. Ele a apertou contra o peito e ela lutou contra ele. Ela podia lidar com raiva, frustração, rejeição, antagonismo, mas ternura... "Não faça isso, Remy," ela implorou fracamente. "Eu-"

"Você não é um monstro."

Palavras tão suaves como as penas de um anjo.

E a respiração dela sufocou na garganta.

E simplesmente assim, ela se despedaçou, como uma janela de vidro colorido se partindo em um milhão de fragmentos.

Os soluços vieram à tona, saindo das profundezas de suas reservas, o acúmulo de anos de frustração. Autodepreciação. Raiva. Amargura. Anseios reprimidos.

Desespero.

Um milhão de momentos de incertezas, de afastamentos e de retraimentos. Cada um era outro corte, outra restrição, outra prova do que exatamente ela era.

E ele se manteve ao lado dela através dessa cascata de sentimentos, sussurrando palavras de conforto em francês que ela entendia no seu significado mais profundo. Palavras doces em seu ouvido...

As lágrimas diminuíram gradualmente, a intensidade relaxando no seu corpo. Finalmente, apenas algumas escorriam pelo seu rosto e sua respiração tinha se traduzia em suspiros aguados. Houve um silêncio, mas não era um estranho. Desenhando com as mãos suaves e desconexos padrões na suas costas, Remy bagunçou seus cabelos antes de quebrar o momento, "Parece que eu consegui te ver num sutiã, afinal."

Foi burro, estúpido e tão brega, mas ela riu mesmo assim, meio que soluçando. Ela se sentiu solta, frouxa como se todos os músculos do seu corpo tivesse subitamente atrofiado. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão letárgica perto dele.

"Tive uma idéia para hoje a noite." Ela respirava contra o peito dele e o movimento da sua boca roçou contra a orelha dela. Ela não queria se mover, mas ainda assim –

"Remy," ela suspirou, tentando trazer à tona a resistência de algum lugar do corpo dela que não estava colado nele. "Eu não sei porque –"

"Shh," ele a acalmou, com lábios se inclinando muito perto do pescoço dela. Ela tremeu. "Eu sei. Só precisa ser um pouco criativo." Ela podia praticamente sentir o sorriso no rosto dele. "Não é um problema para Remy, _vraiment_." Seus dedos se arrastaram contra a espinha dela, incitando mais arrepios, antes de ele gentilmente repreendê-la. "Eu te disse que não queria perder todo o nosso progresso."

Com muito cuidado, ele se desenlaçou dela, mantendo seus dedos entrelaçados. Puxando-a levemente, ele a conduziu até a cama. Ali, ela notou pela primeira vez, jazia uma massa branca dobrada. Ele pegou o montinho, que se desdobrou.

"O que é isso?" ela perguntou com curiosidade, no momento em que ele estendeu o tecido diante dela. Ela cautelosamente levou a ponta dos seus dedos enluvados até o tecido, por um segundo fugaz desejando que eles estivessem descobertos, mas muito consciente da sua excessiva exposição de pele que ela já mostrava.

"Seda egípcia, seis centavos o fio. Apenas o melhor para _ma chérie_." Ela podia sentir o calor dos olhos dele enquanto acariciava o material com as mãos. O olhar dele era de alguma forma mais intenso, mais profundo do que um de puro desejo. Ela não precisou olhar para ele para ver, ao invés concentrou sua atenção no tecido, sem deixar de se perguntar sobre a qualidade dele. Remy realmente tinha entrado em confusão por ela? Hah, era provavelmente apenas os lençóis da cama dele – ela podia vê-lo se recusando a dormir em algo tão banal e simples como lençóis de algodão. Lençóis da cama dele... Ela engoliu em seco, envergonhada pelo quanto ela queria roçar neles.

"Então," ela perguntou, tentando manter seu tom desdenhoso, "isso é para minha cama, ou algo assim?"

Ele riu, baixo e rouco. "_Non chère_, isso é para o treino." Com um simples movimento do seu pulso, o tecido se estendeu sobre seu braço. "A textura é boa – não muito grossa, não tão transparente." Seu sorriso era incendiário e ela podia senti-lo especulando. As bochechas dela ruborizaram, finalmente se sentindo envergonhada pela ausência da sua camiseta. "Não que eu não aprecie a vista. Agora tire a roupa." Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

"O quê?"

Ele sacudiu a mão coberta pelo tecido, seu sorriso se alargando em diversão. "Bem, essa é toda a barreira que nós precisamos-" O rubor dela se aprofundou.

"Ora, seu rato de pântano-"

"Fique com o sutiã e a calcinha," ele disse, cortando a objeção dela. "só se livre das calças." O jeito arrogante com o qual ele falou das suas roupas de baixo deveria tê-la ofendido, mas o verdadeiro pedido era muito mais assustador.

Por acordo tácito, a cintura e a região abaixo dela tinham ficado fora de alcance – bem, com exceção do último treino. Ele nunca havia aventurado os dedos dentro da cintura da calça e ela certamente não tinha ido além do que ele se atrevia. As implicações do que ele propunha agora...

Só que agora seus dedos extremamente ágeis, depois de tirar sua camisa – tão despreocupadamente com relação à pele exposta dela - já estavam mexendo no botão do seu jeans escuro. Foi somente quando eles chegaram longe o bastante para expor o cós de uma cueca boxer preta que ela percebeu que havia prendido a respiração. Ela ia desviar o olhar, ia mesmo, mas – era de seda, tinha que ser,de seda preta com pequenas cartas flamejantes. Onde diabos ele tinha achado aquilo? "Não sabia que você estava esperando um strip tease." Os olhos dela se levantaram até encontrar dançantes íris vermelhas e ela não tinha certeza se era capaz de ficar mais vermelha. "Mas se é isso que você quer-"

Ela se virou, tirando os sapatos e se sacudindo para fora das calças apressadamente. Ela manteve as meias em um conforto estranho e pegou o tecido, se enrolando nele sob o vigor do olhar dele. Sentindo o comprimento das suas pernas, dos seus braços, da sua cintura, do seu pescoço, como ela nunca tinha feito antes; ela se envolveu no tecido. Ele sorriu conforme ela se mexia, mas ignorar Remy somente o encorajava. Antes que ela percebesse, ele estava atrás dela, trilhando com os dedos a curva da sua coluna.

"Mm, pensei que você poderia retribuir o favor," ele disse provocantemente e rubor dela retornou. "Essa calcinha branca é muito fofa." O dedo dele roçou na alça de trás do sutiã dela. "Mas eu gosto mais do sutiã." Com um acesso de raiva, ela deu uma cotovelada nele e se afastou. Ele riu e ela tentou evitar olhar para o visual absolutamente atraente.

"Agora venha aqui." Ele deu um tapinha na cama e com alguma relutância, ela se sentou, apertando o tecido em volta de si. "E tire as luvas." Ela puxou o tecido mais forte, reflexivamente.

"Por quê?" O tecido era apenas superficialmente tranqüilizador. As luvas dela, por outro lado, eram um conforto de natureza mais permanente. Tirá-las era sempre enervante. Praticar tinha somente diminuído um pouco essa sensação.

Os olhos dele suavizaram. "_Calme amoureux_. O tecido é suficiente, não precisa das luvas." No instante em que ela assistia, ele tirou as luvas dele, trocando-as por um par sem os dedos. O gesto a fez tremer; as mãos dele nuas, por um momento descobertas, de alguma forma mais excitante do que qualquer visão anterior. Ele deixou seus dedos nus roçarem nas costas dela, o calor penetrando na sua pele mesmo através do tecido.

Sabendo que o efeito que ele estava tendo sobre ela devia ser óbvio, ela abaixou a cabeça. Curvando os ombros, ela manteve o tecido em volta de si com uma mão, usando o dente para puxar as luvas, uma de cada vez. Ela estava ficando mais sensível a ele; podia sentir a exata sensação dos seus olhos ardentes analisando-a, chamuscando-a com intensidade, descansando ocasionalmente na boca dela, nos seus dedos expostos, no seu rosto. "Por que você vai manter as suas então?" Ela perguntou para talvez desviar um pouco da atenção. Ele deu de ombros.

"Tenho minhas razões."

As luvas caíram no seu colo num único movimento fluído, ele as pegou e as colocou na mesa de cabeceira. Ela não tinha certeza se elas estavam perto o bastante, mas ela não teve tempo para pensar enquanto ele a cutucava.

"Deite-se." Dura e desajeitada, ela ainda o deixou guiá-la até deitar-se na cama. Ele pairou sobre ela, braços, peito, pernas descobertas e ela duvidou da eficácia do tecido. Como se estivesse lendo a mente dela, ele disse "_Chère_, vai ser _bon_. Agora," ele puxou o tecido e reflexivamente ela o apertou mais forte. Ele deu a ela um sorriso reconfortante. "Só acho que vai funcionar melhor se o tecido cair todo sobre você." Ela demorou um instante para perceber o que ele quis dizer, que ele havia puxado tecido com o intuito de arrumá-lo mais sobre ela do que para longe dela. Ela corou e o deixou reorganizar seu casulo. O calor das mãos dele impregnou o tecido e a fez suar.

Alisando o tecido sobre ela, ele murmurou, "Lembre-se do que eu disse, há mais no toque do que simplesmente a pele." Os dedos dele percorreram a linha do quadril dela, beirando o a costela e ela assentiu sem reação. A cabeça dele mergulhou quando ele pousou um beijo casto no ombro dela, coberto pelo tecido. Inalando nitidamente, os olhos dela se cerraram. "A pele simplesmente faz parte disso." Ela podia sentir o roçar dos lábios dele enquanto eles se moviam e o calor se desenrolou dentro dela como um gato ao despertar.

Covardemente ou não, ela agarrou o tecido e cobriu o rosto. Ouviu-o fungar, mas ele não fez nenhum comentário. Ao invés disso, ela sentiu-o pressionar um beijo quase consolador na sua testa, de forma surpreendentemente precisa.

Ela não estava certa se o gesto tinha ajudado – não vê-lo, como sempre, só fez a realidade da presença dele muito mais visceral e envolvente. Seu toque, seu calor, seu cheiro, seus movimentos, seus sons – ele estava por toda parte, pressionado contra a pele dela, contra ela mesma, ainda assim sem se afundar nela. A mutação dela formigou loucamente, mas por pelo menos uma vez isso não importou de forma alguma. De forma alguma. "Vamos lá, _chérie_," a proximidade da voz em seu quase a fez pular. "Não faça Remy fazer todo o trabalho." Ela estava se divertindo e ela sabia que ele havia dito isso para incitá-la à ação, mas de alguma forma, a frase forneceu um pouco da serenidadede que ela precisava desesperadamente.

Falando com mais confiança do que realmente sentia, ela respondeu suavemente, "Nem sonharia com isso, rato de pântano." Levou mais tempo para realmente reclamar. Ele precisava de um minuto para ajustar ao jogo de sombra e luz visíveis através do tecido – ele estava certo; não era transparente, mas ela podia distinguir a imagem dele bem o suficiente.

E finalmente ela foi até ele.

Ela não podia _senti-lo_ através do pano como ela tinha se acostumado, mas a seda definitivamente ganhava de qualquer luva que ela já tivera. Ela podia sentir cada reentrância, cada vinco – tudo revestido com completa suavidade, e ela o explorou com uma súbita curiosidade libertadora. Ela sempre se preocupava com a absorção, especialmente nos treinos. Na última noite, a primeira vez que ela realmente abandonou aquela preocupação, tinha acabado espetacularmente mal. Mas aqui, agora, naquele momento, ela não tinha que se preocupar, ter medo ou se desesperar. Ela odiava o tecido pelo que ele representava, mas oh, porque ele sempre tinha que está certo?

A exploração dela se tornou mais ousada – peito, pescoço, braços, rosto – suavizando o tecido para obter um molde da face dele. Uma estátua grega. Ela quase deu uma risadinha com o pensamento, se sentindo tonta. Ele respondeu, por sua vez, e ela tremeu sob a investida familiar.

E então, sem aviso, ele trançou as pernas nas dela, agarrando seu quadril e invertendo as posições. Ela bateu contra o peito dele com um gritinho um pouco embaraçoso, o tecido caindo do corpo dela para cobri-lo.

"O quê diabos-"

"Só pensei que você poderia querer trocar um pouquinho." A voz dele estava um pouco abafada pelo tecido, mas ainda assim ela pôde perceber o sotaque ficando mais evidente. Talvez ele estivesse sendo tão afetado pela situação quanto ela estava – uma surpreendente, senão inesperada, especulação.

Sorrindo um pouquinho para si mesma, ela murmurou um 'ok' ofegante. Ela ajustou sua posição de forma a ficar sentada sobre ele, um pouco constrangedor para ela, mas conseguiu se concentrar na forma que o tecido envolvia abaixo dela.

Era esquisito olhar para baixo de cima dele, o tecido tinha um tom estranho de branco que parecia quase cor de pele à luz fraca. O pensamento sobre as estátuas Gregas voltou com mais força conforme ela alisava o pano contra ele. Sob a sondagem dos seus dedos, o fino material revelou os exatos contornos do abdômen, peito, ombros, como se estivessem debaixo das mãos de um escultor mestre. E o que ela estava esculpindo? Seu homem ideal, como os gregos tinham feito? Ela sentiu uma onda de desconforto se propagando no seu estômago.

Os dedos dela vagaram mais acima enquanto ela se inclinava, delineando as características dele para expô-las mais completamente. E ainda assim, tinha formado uma composição borrada, o rosto de qualquer homem. A necessidade de ver os olhos dele a atingiu com uma força alarmante, como se ela tivesse subitamente ficado com medo do desconhecido que tinha se formado abaixo dela.

Ela quase saiu de cima dele com um pulo quando uma mão a alcançou, uma aparição quase fantasmagórica que desmanchou o molde que ela tinha feito. Ele tinha ficado ainda mais amorfo. O estômago dela girou. Assim era como ele a tinha visto? Um mero corpo de mulher.

Os dedos dele se espalharam contra suas costelas, então pararam, como se tivessem sentido a repentina mudança de humor dela. "Vampira?"

Diante da familiaridade da voz, ela prendeu a respiração e de repente ela espalhou seu corpo contra o dele, fechando os olhos para lembrar, reconhecendo a sensação de senti-lo sem olhar.

Mas ela precisava de mais. Não apenas de toques dolorosamente próximos sob um tecido.

"Eu quero te tocar." A admissão desesperada tinha saído da sua boca antes que ela percebesse. Uma sugestão de lágrimas aparecia nos cantos dos seus olhos, pairando logo acima da bochecha. Merda, porque ela estava tão sensível hoje? Tudo culpa dele...

Para o seu crédito, ele não respondeu levianamente. Preferiu um tom silencioso que correspondia ao dela. "Eu sei."

O modo de falar solidário era demais e ela sentiu as lágrimas virem, mas ela não ia se entregar – não mais uma vez, droga!A raiva sempre era o jeito mais fácil.

"Eu odeio isso! Eu não quero ser uma prisioneira para o resto da minha vida! Merda!"ela praguejou, seu punho nu batendo na cama próximo à cabeça dele.

"Oh _chérie_, você vai conseguir. Eu sei disso."

"E como exatamente você sabe?" ela bufou, mas menos áspera. Hmm, o garoto do pântano devia estar exercitando bastante essas habilidades charmosas dele essa noite.

"Você é muito teimosa para não conseguir." Ela bufou de novo, mas teve a sensação de que era um sentimento sincero.

"Você só está dizendo isso porque quer dormir comigo," ela rebateu, esperando pela resposta desdenhosa em tom de paquera, que era o porto-seguro deles. Ela não estava preparada para a reação dele.

Remy enrijeceu completamente, antes de se descobrir bruscamente e se sentar. Ela piscou, extraordinariamente feliz em finalmente ver os olhos dele, antes de se lembrar da sua condição seminua. "Remy!"

Ele empurrou o lençol na direção dela com um sinal de exasperação, seus olhos pulsando de um jeito que ela sabia que não era bom.

Ela começou a enrolar o tecido em volta de si novamente, mas ele não esperou. "_Dieu_ Vampira, isso não é sobre mim. Eu pensei, _vraiment_," seus dedos se flexionaram antes de percorrerem seu cabelo em agitação e ela reconheceu nisso o desejo súbito por um cigarro. "Isso é sobre você, Vampira, você está obtendo controle. Não é sobre mim e o que eu quero!". As palavras saíram duras e ela se sentiu inexplicavelmente machucada. Ela apertou o tecido mais fortemente em volta de si.

"Eu sei disso, Gambit. Não precisa ser rude," ela disse com firmeza, apesar do protesto na parte de trás da sua cabeça, que na noite passada certamente não se sentira assim. Ele olhou para ela e então suspirou, praguejando baixinho em francês.

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer," ele murmurou. Depois de um segundo e outro suspiro, ele tirou suas luvas de novo. "Você quer saber por que Remy fica de luvas?" Isso pareceu completamente fora do assunto, então ela só deu de ombros, ainda que tivesse se perguntado sobre isso mais de uma vez. Ele estendeu uma mão para ela. Por um segundo, ela assumiu que a condição de manchada da pele advinha do jogo de luzes. Então ela percebeu que era devido às cicatrizes. Dezenas delas. Vermelhas escuras, faixas acastanhadas e inconstantes, grossas camadas irregulares, nódoas dolorosas – era um mapa de dor.

"Eu tinha onze anos quando eu energizei algo pela primeira vez. Não sabia por que inferno meus dedos doíam como o _diable_ ou porque a pedra que eu estava segurando estava brilhando. Mas eu descobri bem rápido." Sua franja caiu sobre olhos e ela pôde apenas imaginar a expressão neles. "Não levou muito tempo para eu perceber que eu tinha que largar seja lá o que estivesse brilhando quando a dor vinha, mas isso tornou as coisas um pouco mais complicadas," seu sorriso sem humor carregava tanto amargura quando auto depreciação. "É difícil ser um ladrão quando você explode coisas sem muito aviso. Comida, roupas, tocar qualquer coisa com exceção da minha própria pele foi quase impossível por um tempo."

"Mas-" ela murmurou sem realmente perceber, quase precisando apontar que ainda assim ele podia tocar as pessoas. A única coisa que ela realmente se importava. Ele a olhou, antes de prosseguir no mesmo tom.

"As pessoas ficam nervosas com a possibilidade de serem tocadas por alguém que pode explodir as coisas, especialmente coisas nelas." Ele flexionou os dedos. "Comecei usando luvas então a energia ia em direção a elas primeiro. Isso me dava tempo para largar as coisas antes de começar a energizar." Ele encarou suas mãos. "Mas nem sempre eu tinha tempo o bastante para tirar as luvas."

A solidariedade, empatia, seja lá o que fosse, bateu nela tão forte que ela sentiu sua garganta engasgar.

"Levei quase dois anos para ter isso totalmente sobre controle. Levei mais tempo para aprender como reabsorver a energia. Mas mantive as luvas, só por precaução."

_Dieu_, ela queria tocá-lo, tão desesperadamente. Tinha que senti-lo, tocar sua dor, as cicatrizes que ecoavam por dentro das pessoas. Ela levantou a mão e estava no meio do caminho para tocá-lo quando ela percebeu que a mão estava nua. Maldição. Se mexendo, ela estendeu a mão para as luvas. Mas Remy viu o movimento e sem aviso, as tirou de cima da mesa de cabeceira.

"O que você pensa-" ela falou com raiva.

"Você quer tocar minhas mãos, então toque de mãos nuas." A corrente implícita de emoção tinha sido substituída por rispidez. O queixo dela quase caiu.

"Eu não posso, você sabe disso!"

"Você tentou?" Ela o encarou, um pouco confusa.

"Eu presumo que você esteve aqui na última noite," ela rebateu irritada.

"Isso foi ontem à noite. Você tentou hoje?" Sua mandíbula permaneceu firme.

Ela realmente odiava quando ele tinha pontos. Ainda assim -

"Eu não sei..."

Ele manteve sua mão descoberta. "Apenas tente." Ela encarou a mão. "Faça o que normalmente faz para tocar e tente. Se você começar a absorver, pode se afastar." Ele estava sendo completamente sincero. Ela pôde perceber isso, embora a razão estivesse além do seu entendimento, especialmente depois da noite anterior.

A mão dela se estendeu novamente, levemente trêmula. Respire, ela lembrou a si mesma. Entrando e saindo. Natural. Controlável. Timidamente, seus dedos pousaram na palma da mão dele. Ele não ficou tenso, de forma alguma, e ela ficou maravilhada. E então ficou maravilhada de novo quando funcionou. Ela não estava absorvendo. Não disposta a alardear o fato, ela ainda correu as pontas dos dedos sobre as cicatrizes, traçando as linhas, resultados de curas e experiência. E estranhamente, o pensamento de que estátuas gregas não tinham cicatrizes a atingiu.

"Isso é o que eu quero dizer, _chère_," ele disse baixo, olhando-a. "Controle leva tempo e muito treino. E eu sei que você pode fazer isso. Se eu pudesse..." A mão dele hesitou e ela sentiu a pressão de memórias na sua cabeça, provocando os limites da sua mente com o som de pequenas explosões tinindo em seu ouvido, o cheiro acre de fumaça e as tosses sufocantes causadas pela poeira de escombros. Ela poderia se aprofundar nas sensações, se aprofundar nele, mas ela não o fez, não queria fazer.

Não depois do que ele tinha acabado de compartilhar. Ela se sentiu tão – perto dele.

E subitamente ela sabia.

* * *

A conexão entre mente, corpo e emoções dificilmente é tão fácil de discernir quanto dá a entender o jeito como ela é muitas vezes tratada. Uma mudança na química cerebral pode afetar o humor; um coração partido pode literalmente matar, entrar em contato com a verdade pode levar a uma grande variedade de emoções.

Deve causar pouca admiração, então, o fato de que o gatilho da mutação genética é muito mais complexo do que o óbvio, especialmente considerando sua natureza. Idealmente, uma mutação deveria ser um benefício para seu hospedeiro, agindo para defender ou promover seus objetivos, notadamente em momentos de estresse emocional. Infelizmente, nunca há uma garantia, ou até mesmo uma probabilidade clara, de que quaisquer dessas ações serão bem sucedidas nas suas intenções.

Especialmente quando outras variáveis, particularmente pessoas, entram na equação.

* * *

Vampira estava esperando por ele na cama na noite seguinte quando ele chegou, trazendo o tecido. Isso era bom – se a hipótese dela acabasse não funcionando, o lençol seria um bom plano B.

Ela havia pensado muito depois da revelação da noite anterior. Tinha sido só o embrião de uma ideia, sem qualquer justificativa real. Ela realmente sentiu sua mutação formigando, entrando em ação na última noite e conscientemente tinha-a mandado embora. Tinha sido como se ela não _precisasse_ dela.

Era a primeira vez que isso tinha acontecido. Doutor McCoy e o Professor Xavier vinham tentando levá-la até aquele ponto – onde ela não iria apenas chegar num estado onde sua mutação estivesse desligada, mas realmente ser capaz de desligá-la ou conscientemente impedi-la de se ativar. Entretanto, ela não tinha sido capaz de chegar a ter tal controle. Ela podia sentir a diferença entre ter sua mutação ligada e desligada; tê-la desligada a fez se sentir nua num modo completamente não físico, mas a atual transição tinha escapado do seu controle consciente. Xavier tinha originalmente proposto que isso tinha a ver com o fato do mecanismo de defesa ter sido estabelecido como padrão. O gatilho real, em certo sentido, tinha se tornado divorciado do estado ativo da sua mutação.

Mas uma reação defensiva já não parecia mais explicar sua ativação, não depois da reação ao Remy. E realmente nunca tinha explicado Cody. Ela não queria uma defesa contra o Cody; ela queria ficar mais perto. Perto como ela queria estar do Remy, embora ela certamente não tivesse sentido nada tão intenso por Cody – algo que ela estava tentando não pensar muito. E proximidade em sentido físico era tão fácil de confundir com proximidade em sentidos mais não-físicos.

Xavier tinha confirmado suas ponderações.

"**Eu tenho que admitir que não tinha considerado essa dimensão. Mutações são mais usualmente ativadas em momentos de estresse emocional, geralmente advindo de medo ou pânico. Entretanto, como eu suponho que você já percebeu, nem todo estresse emocional é negativo. Diante de emoções fortes, é inteiramente possível que sua mutação se ativou a fim de satisfazer um desejo interno de estar," ele parou, "mais perto."**

Então, naturalmente, vieram 10 minutos de discussão onde ele delicadamente tentou falar sobre sexo, intimidade e sua mutação sem realmente ser específico sobre os dois primeiros tópicos. Tinha sido humilhante e ela escapou tão rapidamente quando pôde, especialmente quando ele começou a investigar se tinha havido algum incidente recente que a fez começar a pensar sobre isso.

Mas tinha servido aos seus propósitos. Ela tinha chegado numa teoria viável (ela esperava). Agora tudo que ela tinha que fazer era explicar para o Remy – e então ver se ele ainda iria treinar com ela.

Ele pousou o tecido dobrado na cama. "_Bon_, você está aqui. Espero que não tenhamos uma repetição da última noite," uma nota de leve provocação tirou qualquer potencial de veneno das palavras.

Ela respirou fundo, o lembrete de como ele tinha esperado reforçando a sua coragem, e deu um tapinha na cama ao lado dela. "Nós precisamos conversar."

Para o seu crédito, ele afastou o típico ato de congelar dos homens ao ouvir tal comentário com notável rapidez. Levantando uma sobrancelha, ele se estabeleceu ao lado dela, mais próximo do que ela havia indicado. Previsivelmente. "Ah, o que é que a _chérie_ quer discutir?" ele inclinou a cabeça. "Porque se é sobre sugestões para sua roupa íntima, eu tenho algumas idéias."

Ela sabia que ele estava falando da boca para fora, mas ainda assim ela corou, registrando o olhar especulativo que varreu seu corpo. "Não me faça me arrepender de ter tirado a roupa ontem, Remy."

Ele mostrou, num breve sorriso, dentes surpreendentemente brancos, considerando seus hábitos extracurriculares. "Nem sonhe com isso, chérie. Quero uma repetição, afinal."

Ela rolou os olhos e voltou ao assunto. "Eu acho que sei porquê comecei a absorver." A linguagem corporal dele se tornou mais concentrada.

"_Oui_?"

Ela olhou para suas mãos. "Eu acho –" ela limpou a garganta. Ela realmente não esperava que isso fosse tão difícil. Mas como sempre, admitir algo para o Gambit era praticamente doloroso. Um dedo deslizou sob o queixo dela,obrigando-a a encontrar os ricos olhos vermelhos.

"_N'ayez pas peur, hein_? Te disse que nós íamos conseguir passar por isso."

Não ter medo, oh se ao menos fosse tão fácil. Mas ela soltou a respiração e tentou de novo. "Eu quero, queria-" ela rapidamente se corrigiu, "ficar mais perto de você. Eu estava," suas bochechas tentaram ficar da cor dos olhos dele sem seu consentimento, "excitada e queria mais. Infelizmente-" ela fez um gesto indistinto, mas ele tinha se tornado meditativo.

"Sua mutação queria te dar mais," ele completou por ela, divertido. "Huh." O dedo dele escorregou do seu queixo e ela disse a si mesma que não tinha significado nada. Ela assentiu confirmando. "Acho que mais de uma vez Remy deixou uma _femme_ querendo mais." A piada era fraca e não a fez se sentir nenhum um pouco melhor. Eles caíram num silêncio, os olhos e a mente dele estavam fixos em algum lugar que ela não podia ver completamente. Ela não podia suportar a distância. Se ele iria acabar com ela, queria que pelo menos ele soubesse de tudo – mesmo que ela não soubesse por que aquilo seria melhor.

"Mas eu tenho uma teoria." A atenção dele se fixou nela e ela resistiu ao impulso de se inclinar para mais perto dele. "Se eu-" Ele não ia gostar disso e ela hesitou, mas os olhos dele persuadiram-na a continuar. "Bom, se nós usarmos um outro jeito de eu me sentir perto de você, eu poderia conseguir que minha mutação ficasse desligada." E a sobrancelha voltou à sua posição elevada. Ela respirou fundo. "se eu soubesse mais sobre você," ela finalmente disse sem rodeios. "se nós ficássemos próximos, como amigos," pareceu bem estranho para ela usar essa palavra com relação ao Remy, depois de tudo, mas era o mais longe que ela, _eles_, iriam, poderiam ir, "então minha mutação seria menos provável de se manifestar."

Ela procurou na expressão dele um traço dos seus pensamentos – repulsa, medo, resignação, pânico, resistência? Teria sido muito? Pedir pelos seus segredos? Ele não queria ficar assim tão próximo dela? Mas o rosto dele tinha se transformado naqueles presentes em jogos de pôquer e ela somente viu um ar pensativo. Aquilo significava que ele estava considerando a idéia?

"Seria uma via de mão dupla," ela completou, seu nervoso pegando o melhor dela. "Segredo por segredo," na menção dessa palavra, ela jurou que tinha visto um lampejo, ecoado por uma sombria vibração interna. Ela hesitou, murmurando, "_Quid pro quo _(1)"

Ele ainda não tinha dito nada e ela finalmente assentiu decisivamente. "Ok, Gambit. É muito para se pedir," ela admitiu. "-e completamente fora do nosso acordo," ela estava falando consigo mesmo agora, um alvo muito mais fácil do que o rosto dele, e que a fazia manter a compostura muito mais facilmente. "Eu gostaria de te agradecer por ter me ajudado com isso-"

"_Dieu chère_, você realmente não tem muita paciência." Seus olhos se direcionaram para o rosto dele e ela podia sentir alguma da sua calma imediatamente recuar. A face dele ainda era uma máscara treinada, mas ela podia ver a leve hesitação dos olhos. "Não preciso dar uma resposta agora, não é?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, permanecendo muda. Ele a olhou intensamente; seus dedos se flexionando de um jeito que ela sabia que significava que ele morreria por um cigarro, ou pelas suas cartas, se necessário.

"Tenho uma pergunta para você," ele prosseguiu, ao invés de dar uma resposta. "Você realmente quer continuar praticando comigo?"

Ela piscou. "Se você está disposto a passar por -" ela começou. Ele agitou um dedo.

"Não, responda a pergunta. Você, Vampira, quer a mim, Remy?" Ele fez o um movimento explícito com o dedo, apontando para si mesmo e então para ela.

Foi a forma que ele se expressou. Ela corou instintivamente. Ele estava forçando-a a admitir que ela queria mais do que treino, mais do que toque, mais do que sexo ou afeto. Que ela queria _ele_.

Ela engoliu em seco. Hm, se ele concordasse com os treinos, provavelmente iria funcionar maravilhosamente. Ele já podia extrair dela as verdades mais indesejadas. "Sim", ela respondeu a contragosto. No entanto, a expressão dele não se transformou em arrogância como ela tinha pensado que faria.

"Você tem certeza que quer se arriscar com este rato pântano?" O tom era leve, obviamente se esforçando para fazer ela se sentir menos pressionada. Mas havia uma sombra, um fio de desconforto, que de repente ela percebeu.

**Arriscar.**

Arriscar o quê? Absorvê-lo? Ele estava com medo do que ela pudesse absorver – os pensamentos dela subitamente se inverteram. Era do quê ela já tinha absorvido. Ele estava com medo do que ela já tinha absorvido, que isso fizesse que ela não quisesse realmente continuar com ele. Mas por quê? Claro que ela já tinha conhecimento de mais de um encontro obscuro para sexo casual na sua mente agora – não era nada exatamente novo, considerando o tanto que ela tinha absorvido do Wolverine e oh, era um assunto nojento sobre o qual ela não gostou de pensar.

Fora isso, a maior parte do que ela tinha absorvido girava em torno dela e dos anseios físicos dele. Seus desejos reverberando nela, o desejo por toque – por ela. Ela tinha intensificado esses sentimentos com a sua proximidade, algo que ela realmente pensou que tinha aperfeiçoado, como se fosse um eco das suas próprias emoções e movimentos – eram comentários e toques fantasmas que escapavam das suas defesas com toda a facilidade do verdadeiro dono da psique. Mas na verdade, era mais como algo indistinto.

Será que ele estava com medo de que houvesse algo na cabeça dela que pudesse fazer com que ela não o quisesse?

"Bem, eu já arrisquei com um cara cujo codinome é Gambit." Ela retrucou ironicamente.

"E não acabou tão mal, certo?" ela deixou seus cílios caírem, permitindo-a observá-lo disfarçadamente. Ela havia passado a responsabilidade para ele, prestando atenção na reação dele. A coisa que ela mais odiava nele era sua capacidade de ser ilegível. Mesmo com a psique dele dentro da sua cabeça, ela só pôde pegar metade das coisas que ela dizia e provavelmente tinha interpretado somente um quarto disso corretamente.

Ele sorriu, mas ao invés de concordar disse – "Aposto que eu vou acabar sendo ainda melhor," ele se gabou, devolvendo a provocação.

"Vejo você exatamente como um humilde," ela comentou secamente e ele deu-lhe seu sorriso especial que dizia 'eu sou realmente um presente de Deus, não sou?'. Isso tinha transformado seu rosto, fazendo retornar ao estado de arrogância e insinuação que pareceu ser o seu padrão por tanto tempo. Parecia uma vida desde que ela tinha visto isso pela última vez. "Acho que é melhor começar então." Ele a alcançou e ela enrijeceu com a surpresa.

"O quê, treinar agora?" ela disparou. Por alguma razão, ela não tinha pensado que ele ficaria tão entusiasmado. Ela não estava certa do que estava esperando, mas – ele realmente não tinha restrições?

Ele deu de ombros girando-os num elegante movimento. "Essa teoria precisa ser testada_, non_?" Não há tempo melhor do que o agora." A mão dele repousou contra as costas dela, acariciando as saliências de sua espinha quase que distraidamente.

Ela mordeu o lábio, repentinamente nervosa. Era a teoria dela afinal e ela não _queria_ absorvê-lo ou machucá-lo. "E se eu estiver errada? E começar a te absorver e não puder parar ou-"

Um dedo enluvado se pressionou contra os lábios dela, para que eles parassem de se mover. Os olhos dele brilharam num confortante divertimento. "_Du calme_, Vampira," ele suavizou. "Só relaxe. Eu estarei prestando atenção. Nós vamos chegar naquele ponto e tentar sua idéia secreta. Então não fique toda tensa quando acontecer."

Ela o encarou diante da instrução casual. Não ficar tensa? Quando a mutação dela disparava sem alarme? "Mas-"

A mão dele pousou sobre seu ombro e levemente a empurrou para baixo apesar do protesto dela. "Apenas deite e não se preocupe." Relutante, ela permitiu que ele a conduzisse para baixo. Mas ela sabia que a ansiedade nela estava óbvia no momento em que os olhos dele encontraram os seus. Suspirando, ele se inclinou e colocou uma mecha de cabelo solto atrás da orelha dela, com todo o delicado cuidado de um amante. Ela tremeu. "Sei que você pode desligar sua mutação," ele murmurou baixinho e de uma forma íntima seus olhos se encontraram novamente. "Eu vou me afastar tão logo dê algo errado, _d'accord_? Como eu disse, eu estou tomando conta de tudo. Mesmo com você estando tão agitada, eu só quero me perder em você," ele respirou próximo ao cabelo dela, inclinando-se para baixo, a insinuação de um sorriso aliviando um pouquinho a tensão. Ela rolou os olhos, mas foi incapaz de conter um rubor de satisfação, não agora que ela sabia que a afirmação tinha mais do que um fio de sinceridade

Eles começaram devagar, permitindo que ela se movesse para uma posição melhor, no centro da cama. Ele se manteve por cima, deixando-a realizar suas técnicas de relaxamento antes de convidá-la a tocá-lo. Alcançando-o, mapeando os contornos sob a camiseta que ele usava, tocando levemente os músculos do bíceps, antes de finalmente tatear a garganta nua. Ele engoliu e ela observou fascinada, sentindo o movimento rápido do pomo de adão. Traçando um caminho com seus dedos sobre o rosto dele – roçando na barba espinhosa, tocando levemente com as pontas dos dedos, delineando o formato do nariz, passando-os por cima dos lindos olhos dele. Ainda hesitante, ele não a pressionava muito, apenas roçava na palma da mão dela. Ele pairava sobre ela, na penumbra de luz parcialmente revelada, mas ela não sentia medo.

E então ele começou a se inclinar mais sobre ela. Seus olhos fechados tremeram nas órbitas enquanto ele deslizava para baixo, mexendo na base do pescoço dela antes de depositar um leve beijo ali. O calor dos lábios dele enviou arrepios pela sua espinha e ela ficou tensa. "_Du calme_," ele respirou, seus dedos semi-descobertos passeando sobre as costelas dela. "_N'ayez pas peur mon coeur_." Ela inalou e expirou. As mãos dele subiram e então sua boca se pairou sobre a dela.

"Remy," ela sussurrou, prendendo seu ansioso olhar no dele. Ele era incrivelmente delicado.

"Só relaxe_, amoureux_, eu estou com você."

E ele a beijou.

Não havia fogos de artifício, nem calor disparando dentro dela em cascatas de diferentes cores e formatos. Não, isso era uma sedução mais sutil, persuasiva e inebriante, atraindo-a para se juntar a intensidade abrasiva dele. Ele puxava levemente seus lábios, instigando-a para que abrisse a boca, brincando com sua a língua, com seus dentes, com seus lábios.

As mãos dela se fecharam, agarrando a camiseta dele.

Ele foi persistente, mas não insistente, seduzindo-a e instigando-a ao invés de pressioná-la. Ela deveria se lembrar; lembrar da absorção – mas não podia, desse jeito, sob ele.

E momentos entre malhas,arquejos, calças e suspiros - ela estava quente e ele pegando fogo; seus dedos deslizaram sob a blusa dela e ela deixou que ele a levantasse.

Sua mente era um borrão, mal registrando a camiseta passando sobre sua cabeça. Sua pele estava em chamas e _Dieu_, as mãos dele estavam sobre ela e isso era tudo o que importava - ele estava beijando-a ela e ela poderia simplesmente entrar em erupção, mas os lábios dele estavam deixando-a, ainda que seus dedos ainda estivessem acariciando-a. Ela o queria tão ferozmente que praticamente doía por dentro. Queimando.

Levou um momento para que ela registrasse o recuo dele. Ele ainda estava inclinado sobre ela e Vampira piscou. "Remy?" ela murmurou anestesiada, se sentindo relaxada e febril.

"Como você está se sentindo, _chérie_?"

"Quente," ela disse sem pensar e sentiu a risada dele reverberar através dela.

"Não duvido disso, mas há alguma outra coisa?"

Ela piscou novamente, as implicações da pergunta dele finalmente a atingindo. "A mutação está ligada?"

Ele assentiu e a reação dela foi imediata. "Não fique tensa, _chère_", ele repreendeu, "quero que você se recorde o que sentiu agora." Mas a afirmação veio tarde demais. Ele estalou a língua. "Vamos Vampira, preciso que você esteja naquele estado. Não que eu me importe de fazer com que você chegue nele de novo." Ela sentiu um pulsar dentro de calor dentro de si e se contorceu um pouco. Nesse ritmo, ela não ia chegar ao estado de relaxamento padrão tão cedo.

Entretanto, Remy obviamente tinha idéias diferentes, uma vez que ele tirou uma luva. A visão era tão excitante como tinha sido na noite anterior e ela engoliu em seco. Apoiando-se ao seu lado, ele deixou os dedos nus roçarem a pele dela, da cintura para cima.

E lá estavam os fogos de artifício.

Ela estremeceu praticamente da cabeça aos pés e ele sorriu para ela.

"Quer me contar um segredo?"

Sua cabeça estava confusa e ela estava corada com o desejo que ela não tinha certeza se era completamente dela. Ela admitiu a primeira coisa que ela pensou. "Eu coloquei roupas íntimas mais sensuais essa noite".

Ele realmente riu dela e desta vez ela corou visivelmente. "Acho que eu percebi isso," ele falou arrastado, brincando com a alça lateral do seu sutiã preto. "E _chérie_," a palma da sua mão ainda enluvada veio descansar contra o estômago dela, alguns dedos descobertos deliberadamente roçando levemente sua pele. "-te disse para não ficar tensa".

Ela engoliu em seco, finalmente sentindo a nova investida da sua mutação. Pareceu um pouco diferente da ativação normal, embora muito provavelmente por causa da série de outras emoções que pareciam conectadas com ela. Desejo instintivo, luxúria, anseio, atração, cobiça, querer, _ansiedade_.

Ela precisava – de um segredo de verdade.

E as palavras vieram espontaneamente. "Eu nunca me senti assim antes." Era demais, talvez, mas... Seus olhos se encontraram e ela se surpreendeu com o olhar nos olhos dele. Quase - temor?

Ele suspirou e abaixou-se, escondendo o rosto no cabelo. Depois de um momento, ele roçou na sua orelha antes de sussurrar seu segredo. "Nunca pensei em te dizer não." Algo fundo, bem fundo dentro dela relaxou. A agitação da sua mutação se suavizou em um silencioso zumbido e quando ele se moveu em direção a sua boca, ela não hesitou em beijá-lo.

Ficando sem ar, eles quebraram se separaram e ele olhou para ela. "Parece que você está certa," ele entoou. "Apesar disso, acho que precisa de mais testes." Ele deu-lhe um olhar avaliador e lascivo e ela só pôde dar risada do descaramento dele, sentindo uma tensão totalmente diferente se desenrolar dentro dela.

"Acho que você está se divertindo," ela apontou. "Essa coisa toda de desafios amorosos." Ela manteve o tom neutro. Isso era certamente um desafio, não é?

Ele tocou na alça do seu sutiã. "Você sabe que quer dizer mais que isso." Encarando seu rosto inclinando lateralmente, ela não pôde ler a expressão dele.

Será que ela queria?

Não tinha mais certeza.

* * *

**Tradução Francês para o Português:  
**

_Alors pas: _Claro que não.

_Amoureux: _querida

_Chérie/Chère: _querida

_Dieu: Deus_

_D'accord:_certo, ok

Des femmes: as mulheres

_Désolé: desculpe_

_Homme: _homem

_Jele sais: _Eu sei disso.

_Non: _não

_N'ayez pas peur: _Não tenha medo

_N'ayez pas peur mon coeur : _Não tenha medo, meu coração.

_Vraiment: _Realmente

**Tradução Alemão para o Português:  
**

_Ja: _Sim

_Schwester: _irmã

**Tradução Inglês para o Português:**

1 - Quid pro quo: Aqui no Brasil, essa expressão geralmente está ligada a enganos e/ou confusões, do tipo "Foi um quid pro quo incrível, ninguém se entendia!". Entretanto, na acepção correta da expressão (e que parece ser mais difundida nos EUA) passa a idéia de "Isso por aquilo", algo como uma troca de favores. Essa definição é a que se encaixa no texto.

* * *

**N/T:** Ufa! Não demorou tanto assim, não é? Esse capítulo conseguiu ser ainda maior que o anterior! Espero que aproveitem e se divirtam tanto quanto eu! Até a próxima!


	7. Tentativa Número 2

**Título: **São Precisos Dois Para Praticar.  
**Capítulo 7: **Tentativa 2

**Autora: Rogue in Rouge. ****Profile: ht tp: u/ 558994/ Rogue_in_Rouge**

**Disclaimer 1: **não possuo as HQs do X-Men, desenhos, filmes ou qualquer outra franquia relacionada – isso parece chocante.

**Disclaimer 2: **Eu, que estou traduzindo, não possuo as HQs do X-Men, desenhos, filmes ou qualquer outra franquia relacionada E ESSA HISTÓRIA, quero deixar claro. =P

* * *

**N/T: Nota da frente do capítulo!? Siiim! =P **

**Sei que isso é detestável para a maioria, mas antes que você comece a ler, eu preciso te dar um recado. Esse capítulo é um tanto 'caliente', por assim dizer, então eu tive que fazer mais alterações do que eu gostaria no momento da tradução. A razão disso é muito simples: tem certas palavras e expressões em inglês que, quando traduzidas, ficam extremamente vulgares - ainda que isso não aconteça quando estão no seu idioma original. Então tive que fazer algumas alterações, mas nada que modifique qualquer coisa importante. Isso seria um crime contra essa história muito boa e contra a autora também. Espero que gostem do capítulo e aproveitem (confesso que eu ruborizei em algumas partes, enquanto estava traduzindo, haha)**

**Até a próxima! ; )**

* * *

"Tem certeza de que está pronta para isso, Vampira?"

Vampira soltou um suspiro, desejando desesperadamente que estivesse usando suas luvas para que ela pudesse mexer com elas. Mas isso iria contra o ponto principal.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Agora é uma boa hora como qualquer outra." Scott pareceu tomar isso como um sinal positivo e sorriu para ela, tranqüilizador.

Ela evitou o olhar atento do Professor Xavier, sabendo que ele estava se lembrando da conversa deles de outro dia. Mas ele não disse nada. Se havia algo que ela mais apreciava sobre o Professor era que ele tinha um apurado senso de discrição. Isso era da conta dela e ele não iria fazer nenhum comentário a menos que ela quisesse falar sobre o assunto. Os outros poderiam achar essa reticência irritante, mas ela tinha segredos o suficiente para realmente apreciar esse comportamento dele.

Scott estendeu a mão.

A nudez da mão oferecida para ela pareceu quase obscena. Por quanto tempo ela desejou pegar naquela mão? E agora, agora que era possível, o entusiasmo pareceu tão... estranho. Espontaneamente, a imagem da mão do Remy se sobrepôs a do Scott, a contraposição de uma vida cheia de cicatrizes com a ficha limpa de Scott. Ela espantou a imagem.

E com mais confiança do que garantias de que iria dar certo, ela colocou a mão sobre a dele.

Ela tinha consciência de que os outros observavam atentos, o Professor Xavier, Senhor McCoy, Kitty, Kurt e Scott, mas todos estavam bem distantes dela. Ela estava tocando – Scott. Era uma novidade, um desejo, uma esperança uma vez abandonada, uma vez negada.

Sua mão estava quente, pálida, firme, sem calos, com exceção das pontinhas dos dedos - sem dúvida, endurecidas devido ao uso constante da sua viseira.

Ela ficou maravilhada e com uma onda repentina de algo como uma tontura. Se projetou para frente e mudou o aperto de forma a envolver a mão dele.

De mãos dadas.

Parecia tão, tão juvenil, inocente, e ainda assim – com qual freqüência ela tinha ansiado por aquele simples prazer?

E com Scott -

O surto veio tão rapidamente que ela quase não soltou a mão dele a tempo. _Não é como se o garoto da viseira fosse tão bom assim_. A cabeça dela girou intensamente – ugh, o que era aquilo? Podia sentir a sensação de ácido de bateria no fundo da garganta dele – não, dela! – Não! Ela forçou sua personalidade para tomar a frente, empurrando a outra para o lado. A outra personalidade se rendeu sem muita resistência.

_Não precisa ser tão enérgica, chérie._

Inacreditável. Remy? Ele estava –

_Achei que o Gambit era o único voluntário para o negócio de ficar de mãos dadas._

Com ciúmes.

_Esse_ simples pensamento fez sua cabeça girar numa direção totalmente nova. E tecnicamente, sem muito sentido, ela informou à psique que ela é quem fora atrás dele.

_Ainda sou seu companheiro de cama._

O último comentário sarcástico, antes da psique de Remy sair furtivamente para onde quer que ela normalmente se alojava, foi o suficiente para puxar Vampira de volta à realidade. Ela não poderia ter esses pensamentos correndo em volta da sua cabeça com Xavier aí! Seus olhos se abriram, apenas para perceber que ela havia colocado as duas mãos na cabeça, num gesto de defesa reflexiva. Ela soltou as mãos imediatamente.

"Vampira, você está bem?"

Scott estava se inclinando perto demais para seus nervos hipersensíveis e ela mal conseguiu conter o impulso para tropeçar para trás. À sua esquerda, ela podia sentir Kurt e Kitty pairando, mantendo distância suficiente para não sufocá-la - algo que não era possível no momento, mas ela conseguiu virar os cantos da boca num frágil sorriso.

"Estou legal," ela falou entre dentes, percebendo apenas muito tarde que sua mandíbula tinha se contraído. Scott franziu a testa e no momento seguinte ele se afastou para deixar Professor Xavier deslizar até ela.

"Talvez nós devamos postergar esse treino para outro dia quando você estiver mais descansada," ele ofereceu a desculpa com apenas um mínimo franzir de sobrancelhas, embora ela pudesse perceber que ele realmente queria falar com ela. Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Estou bem, só tive a agitação de uma psique que eu não esperava," era a resposta mais vaga que ela poderia dar. E era a verdade. A psique de Remy nunca havia demandado tal atenção, normalmente ela só aparecia nos momentos mais estranhos para fazer seu próprio comentário sobre o dia dela.

Ele, _a psique dele_, nunca tinha mostrado uma emoção tão intensa...

Mas as sobrancelhas do professor franziram ainda mais com a resposta, provavelmente, tentando descobrir qual era a psique, das poucas que ela tinha absorvido, e ela se obrigou a continuar falando, "Está tudo bem agora. Além disso, eu tinha que encarar isso em algum momento e adiar não vai resolver nada."

Ele ainda estava com o cenho franzido, mas Scott estava olhando para ela. O Professor suspirou e juntou suas mãos.

"Se você se sente segura que esse é a melhor maneira de agir, Vampira."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e fervorosamente desejou que seus escudos mentais estivessem trabalhando com força total.

Alguma coisa, ou alguém, fez um som de desaprovação dentro dela.

Mas isso não iria arruinar seu momento.

E ainda assim...

Por que ela não se sentiu satisfeita quando segurou a mão do Scott?

* * *

"Eu tive um treino hoje."

Não havia nenhuma maneira fácil de trazer à tona o assunto então ela simplesmente colocou para fora. Remy não respondeu, ocupado em reorganizar a posição deles, de modo que ela estava agora confortavelmente aninhada contra seu peito. Era como ficavam no estranho período antes de começarem efetivamente os treinos, que foi finalmente sobrepujado pelo ligeiro mau hábito de Remy de pular em cima dela. Ela se questionou brevemente sobre a mudança. Quanto mais longe eles iam, mais acomodado ele se tornava.

No entanto, ela franziu a testa diante da falta de reação ao seu anúncio e olhou para o rosto dele. A única coisa que Remy nunca poderia ignorar era atenção. E precisamente, ele finalmente voltou seu olhar, seus lábios se curvando para cima num gesto de diversão condescendente.

"_Oui_?"

"Sim," ela prosseguiu com indiferença. "correu tudo bem, exceto por uma psique que resolveu aparecer." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e diante do seu interesse educado, as palavras ficaram presas na garganta dela. Ela desviou o olhar. "Eu a acalmei," ela disse sem jeito. Ele sorriu.

"_Bien_, isso significa que você está ficando boa nisso, _non_?"

"Certo."

Remy sorriu e inclinou-se ainda mais para o seu pescoço, cobrindo-o com o toque dos seus lábios. "Mas nós já sabíamos disso, não é?" murmurou confidencialmente. Ela engoliu em seco, no momento em que uma mão sem luva, áspera devido a experiência, deslizou sob sua camisa, e ela assentiu trêmula.

_Covarde_.

* * *

Ele recuou quase no segundo que ela sentiu que os poderes dela entraram em ação. Ele estava ficando muito bom em discernir as alterações, ela observou de longe, ofegante e mais focada na faixa vermelha que era a boca dele.

"_Un secret_", ele murmurou, sem vontade de ir mais longe do que alguns centímetros de distância.

Era um jogo perigoso que eles jogavam. Quanto mais exposta ela, ou ele, se tornava, mais pele tinha de ser cuidadosamente descoberta. No entanto, ele forçava os limites enquanto ela tocava a camisa que ele, então, retiraria, movendo-se para retirar a calça do pijama dela, deslizando tentadoramente sobre seus quadris.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, enterrando o nariz no cabelo dela, muito perto de seu rosto nu. "_Un secret_", ele solicitou novamente.

A frase saiu antes que ela pudesse detê-la, o fluxo sem controle de uma mente agitada. "Eu entrei para os X-Men por causa de Scott", ela deixou escapar. Imediatamente seu estômago se revirou e ela se encolheu.

Ela não queria discutir sobre Scott com o Remy – não havia razão para isso: os sentimentos dela, os antigos sentimentos ou seja lá o que fossem, não eram da conta dele e por que deveriam ser, de qualquer forma? **Ciúmes**. Não era como se ele tivesse alguma pretensão e também não era como se importasse o que ele sentia, _se_ ele sentia alguma coisa. Eles eram apenas _companheiros de cama_, a frase zombou dela, vinda das profundezas da sua mente, e ela se contorceu mentalmente. Parceiros de sexo casual, companheiros de cama – qual era a diferença?

Ela encarou Remy – tão perto dela, ele não podia esconder sua expressão nas sombras ou com movimentos feitos para distrair. Ele estava bem ali e seus olhos tinha se desviado. Ela esperou pela leve distração causada pelas batidas dos dedos dele contra sua coxa, suas costelas, seus seios; ele sempre a tocava para quebrar um súbito momento de tensão ou, bem, para intensificá-los. Mas ele ainda estava parado.

"Ele foi legal comigo e na verdade me viu como uma pessoa – não uma arma, como eu descobri que a Mística fazia," aquela traição ainda doía, intensificada pelos outros jogos posteriores da trocadora de formas, mas aquele não era o ponto dessa pequena confissão. "Nós acabamos caindo naquela situação ruim e foi ele, junto com os X-Men, quem tirou a gente daquilo." Ela estava gaguejando. Ele não podia simplesmente interrompê-la?

Vampira abriu a boca para dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas ele (finalmente) falou primeiro que ela. "Você deixou a Mística por causa do Senhor Eu-Uso-Cueca-Zorba?" O tom dele era casual, divertido – isso era pior do que a mutação dela entrando em ação e então ela o empurrou. Além disso, citar a roupa de baixo do Scott enquanto eles estavam naquela posição era obsceno. E grosseiro.

"Não chame ele assim."

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, mas pareceu mais afiado do que o normal. Ela não devia ter citado Scott. Quais respostas ela estava procurando, afinal? "E o que você prefere? Líder alto e poderoso? Escoteiro? Um olho?" Ela revirou os olhos quando ele sorriu mais largo. Maravilhoso, agora ele só estava sendo sarcástico.

Remy nunca gostou do Scott, e esse sentimento era mais do que mútuo. Scott teve dificuldades para superar o negócio do 'trabalhou-para-Magneto' embora ele tivesse começado a valorizar a presença do Piotr. Provavelmente isso tinha algo a ver com o fato de que Piotr era realmente um doce de pessoa e praticamente tinha sido chantageado para seguir Magneto. Gambit? O arrogante e solitário ladrão tinha dito algo levianamente sobre um contrato. Nem seu passado nem suas maneiras agradaram o líder do time. Era como se o que aconteceu com o Lance estivesse se repetindo, exceto pelo fato de que o Lance era um líder e acreditava em trabalho de equipe, pelo menos em teoria. Assim, pelo menos, ele e Scott tinham algumas coisas em comum (sem mencionar a afeição mútua por uma garota X-Men). Gambit e Scott não tinham tal meio termo. E embora houvesse várias boas razões para essa divisão, eles simplesmente agiam infantilmente sobre o assunto – por isso o pequeno sermão durante o jogo de flag football e o apelidinho que Gambit usara há pouco. Scott simplesmente ficaria bravo com o Gambit, mas Gambit seria mais criativo, dependendo do seu humor.

Remy inclinou sua cabeça e colocou a mão sob o queixo, falsamente pensativo. "Hmm, e que tal garoto-viseira?" Vampira congelou. **Ciúmes**. "Ou sempre há o velho padrão: Quatro-Olhos." O coração dela bateu um pouco mais depressa e ela lambeu os lábios.

"Você usa óculos também," ela apontou e a zombaria desapareceu da expressão dele, antes dele bufar.

"Eu posso tirá-los." Os olhos deles se encontraram e a cor rubi dos olhos dele começou a brilhar. "_Mais_ acho que usá-los parece ser preferível." A voz dele estava cuidadosamente neutra.

Não era uma pergunta, não é?, Mas ela estava balançando a cabeça antes que pudesse compreender as implicações do gesto e ela teve que quebrar o contato visual.

"Caras de óculos," ela disse levemente, com a voz muito alta para demonstrar indiferença. "A nova moda para as garotas curtirem."

E lá estava, o roçar dos dedos dele contra a curva da sua cintura. "Hmm," ele murmurou, se inclinando em direção a ela. "Eu uso óculos porque a luz é um pouco brilhante demais. Meus olhos funcionam melhor de noite, o que é bom para os negócios. Além disso," ele disse e em seguida fez uma pausa, mas ela não precisava que ele completasse a frase. No interior dela, o nome reverberou: _Le Diable Blanc_. Não era um nome carinhoso.

"Eles são quem perde", ela murmurou e ele olhou para ela com aqueles olhos lindos.

"Sim," ele sussurrou e então sua boca estava sobre a dela.

* * *

Segredos podem ser pequenos.

Como ela não ter sido capaz de dormir na sua primeira noite na Mansão, ele ter desejado ir para casa para o _Mardi Gras_, a admissão dela de que alisava o cabelo (Remy desaprovou o costume), ou ele estar reconsiderando deixar o cavanhaque crescer (Vampira desaprovou a idéia).

Segredos podem ser estúpidos também.

Como odiar couve-flor por sua insipidez; como não ser capaz de sentir o gosto de nada por dois dias inteiros depois de experimentar o verdadeiro gosto da comida Cajun; como recusar-se a assistir a certos filmes românticos, porque eles realmente a faziam chorar; ou como admitir que ele realmente enfiou um cigarro ainda aceso em um de seus bolsos porque ele sabia que não era permitido fumar na frente das 'crianças'. (Embora esse último fato apenas tenha demonstrado a estupidez de Remy, na mente da Vampira.)

Certos segredos eram um pouco mais complicados. Tal como quando ela tinha revelado uma certa experiência como 'Sereia' de Bayville.

"Deixe o Remy ver se entendeu direito: você, a Ruiva, a Gatinha, a garota vulcão e a Big Bang," ele as enumerou e ela não pôde evitar balançar a cabeça diante dos apelidos que ele inventou. Ela tentou pensar em alguém que ele chamasse pelo nome... "se reuniram e colocaram os caras maus nos seus devidos lugares?" Ela assentiu e ele desatou a rir, um riso de corpo inteiro que chegou a sacudir a cama.

Ela mergulhou em direção a ele, pondo a mão sobre a boca dele. "Será que dá para calar a boca?! Eu tenho vizinhos!"

Ele continuou rindo e depois de um momento, ela sentiu algo frio e pegajoso contra a palma da sua mão. "Eww," ela silvou, limpando a palma na colcha da cama. No meio do movimento, ela percebeu o despropósito daquilo. Exatamente o quanto dela Remy já tinha lambido? Seu rosto queimou de vergonha.

Enquanto ela estava distraída, Remy pulou da cama. "Eu suponho que vocês não usavam seus uniformes de X-Men".

Ela balançou a cabeça, virando-se na cama para se sentar de pernas cruzadas e vê-lo rondar o quarto. O que ele estava fazendo? "Não, nós inventamos nossas próprias roupas. Bem, agora a Boom-Boom está usando a roupa como seu uniforme de X-Men."

"Ah é?" ele se virou na direção a ela.

Sua próxima declaração só pôde ser atribuída ao fato de que ela estava agradavelmente distraída pela visão de certos músculos elegantes se flexionando sob a luz fraca enquanto Remy ficava na frente de seu armário. "Sim, roupa de couro preto e tudo mais."

Os olhos de Remy literalmente acenderam com interesse e ela percebeu exatamente o que ela tinha acabado de deixar escapar. "Ah, eles não eram tão impressionantes, nem nada assim"

O sorriso dele ganhou dimensões gigantescas. "Ah, me deixe julgar por mim mesmo."

Assim determinado, ele a persuadiu e convenceu a encontrar a roupa - seja lá em qual canto escuro do seu armário ela estivesse escondida - só com a ameaça de pesquisar _todas _as suas gavetas para encontrá-la. Triunfante, ela puxou de uma caixa que fora empurrada até o final da parte de trás de sua prateleira mais alta, extremamente ciente do fato de que ele estava examinando cada pedaço do que pudesse pousar os olhos.

"_Dieu chère_, tem cores escuras o suficiente?"

Ela zombou. "Eu sou gótica." Virando, ela o viu tocando no topo de uma malha laranja horrível que ela tinha usado no baile destruído pelo acidente com as bestas que saiam dos portais que o Kurt usava para se teleportar. Ela arrancou a malha da mão dele, mas ele apenas riu.

"Você poderia usar algumas coisas mais ousadas, _chérie_".

"Você quer ver a roupa ou não?" ela retrucou, sentindo um rubor subir pelo seu rosto. O comentário seguinte dele seria muito provavelmente algo relacionado com o quão disposto ele estava a ajudá-la com isso. Ugh, quando ela iria parar de corar perto dele?

Voltando para a cama, ela abriu a caixa e tirou a calça de couro, top, pulseiras e jaqueta. Considerando a variedade por um segundo, ela voltou para o armário para desenterrar as botas de cano alto. Remy assobiou.

"Quando você disse couro não estava brincando." Ela encolheu os ombros, embaraçada.

"Nós queríamos parecer poderosas." Pegando as calças, ela estava prestes a pedir para que ele olhasse para outro lado quando percebeu o absurdo. Ela já estava basicamente nua na frente dele, usando apenas calcinha e sutiã. E ela estava _colocando_ roupas.

Ainda assim, enquanto ela deslizava para dentro das calças e colocava o top, ela podia sentir o olhar ardente dos olhos dele registrando cada movimento – o deslizar do couro sob na parte interna do joelho, o leve abotoar nos quadris, o deslizar do top sobre seus seios, a forma como a jaqueta cobria seus ombros, a fita que firmava as grossas luvas no lugar. Se vestir na frente dele parecia surreal e o toque do tecido foi de alguma forma ampliado, se agarrando a sua pele com tanta intensidade que a fez tremer com tanto calor. Entretanto, foi somente depois que ela estava segura, já com as luvas, que ela percebeu que havia se esquecido de prender as fivelas primeiro. Mas elas não estavam na cama – Remy deu um passo as suas costas e ela pode vê-lo girando no dedo uma das suas pulseiras com rebites.

"_Laisse-moi_," ele falou muito próximo a sua orelha e a envolveu para afivelar a primeira pulseira em volta do seu braço esquerdo, prendendo-a com a facilidade de um ladrão, mas levando mais tempo do que seria necessário para deixar que seus dedos roçassem na parte interna do braço dela. Ela estava tremendo e tentou parar, mas a respiração curta não estava ajudando. Ele se direcionou para o outro braço, puxando-a mais para trás contra o corpo dele e ela podia _senti-lo_ cercando-a. Os dedos dele deslizaram por seu braço, arrastando-se sobre a manga da jaqueta, subindo para traçar os contornos de sua garganta. Seus olhos se fecharam quando ele roçou na região das suas cordas vocais. O colar de couro com rebites pareceu grosso e pesado contra seu pescoço e ela tentou se lembrar por que tinha colocado aquilo em primeiro lugar. Para afastar os outros, mostrar que ela era intocável? Os dedos do Remy alisaram o adorno desnecessariamente, enviando frissons pela sua espinha. Ela se sentiu extremamente tocável.

Pegando no seu quadril, ele a virou de frente para ele, observando o conjunto da obra. Ela não se importou em dizer que se ele desse um passo para trás, ao invés de ficar assim, coxa contra coxa, ele teria uma visão melhor. "Ah," ela engoliu em seco. "As botas-"

O vermelho dos olhos dele acendeu. "Talvez mais tarde," falou com uma voz rouca. "Ah, eu gostei muito disso." Sua íris estava muito brilhante e ela, ridiculamente, estava parecendo a Magma. Com exceção do fato que Remy a fazia ficar quente de um jeito completamente diferente... "Bem, acho que Remy sabe por que vocês se autodenominaram _Les Sirènes_." Ele estava tentando brincar com o efeito que ela estava causando, mas talvez pela primeira vez, ele não estava tendo muito sucesso. Ela finalmente corou, o sangue fluindo para seu rosto como se estivesse desejando há muito tempo ser libertado. Ele se inclinou para mais perto, o tom da sua voz banhado em mel. "Fico feliz por você ter mudado seus métodos para pegar ladrões." Um dedo pairou sobre seu decote. "Ainda que eu ache que o outro era bastante," ele estendeu a palavra enquanto o dedo corria pelo seu top. "eficaz".

Vampira estava atordoada, tonta, embriagada. Ela lambeu seus lábios e sorriu maliciosamente para ele. "Quem disse que eu mudei?" Ele a olhou fixamente antes que ela finalmente soltasse uma gargalhada. Ele se juntou a ela, mas muito rapidamente estava concentrado em despi-la do traje, febrilmente se assegurando de que ele pudesse espalmar cada centímetro da pele dela que a roupa havia coberto apenas por um período tão curto de tempo – garganta, costas, ombros, braços, quadris, coxas, panturrilhas e seios.

Quando ele a tocou, ela ficou eletrificada e ele deu continuidade aos seus movimentos. Finalmente desfez aqueles limites que eles haviam configurado e na sequência seu sutiã caiu no chão. Ela se cobriu reflexivamente, mas ele se aproximou e entrelaçou suas mãos nas dela. "_Du calme_", ele suspirou.

Ele a tocou com todo o cuidado de Michelangelo, de um, de um – um amante, acariciando com dedos ágeis. Passando sobre ela a língua e dentes, ele se ajoelhou diante dela e ela não pode evitar de tremer.

"_Dieu, tu es belle._"

Não foi elegante, mas foi honesto e algo dentro dela continuou se expandindo.

Ela abaixou o olhar até ele. "Você também."

* * *

Mas lentamente os segredos escorreram aos poucos e começaram a preencher o tempo que eles tinham juntos. Havia se tornado quase um ritual – admitir algo antes do treino e em alguns momentos estranhos _durante_ o treino, sempre que Vampira se sentia perigosamente perto demais dele.

E às vezes ela se pegava apenas sussurrando – como se tudo que ela precisasse fosse o simples ato de contar a ele, sem qualquer motivação. Aquelas eram as horas que ela ficava realmente nervosa.

E às vezes, aqueles estúpidos e pequenos segredos queriam realmente dizer alguma coisa.

"Eu pensei em tingir minha franja," seu nariz repousava no espaço entre o queixo e ombro dele. "Eu adoro ela, mas –". Ela podia imaginar aqueles olhos flamejantes, encarando-a. Mas ainda assim, tinha certeza de que ele entenderia. Será que ele não tem um indutor de imagem? Lentes de contato?

"Eu gosto dela," ele murmurou, colocando um beijo no topo da cabeça da Vampira, antes de levar uma mão até a distinta franja, passando os dedos pelos fios. "Te dá personalidade."

Ela riu. "É mesmo? De quem, Pepé Le Pew?" (1) Ele estalou a língua, mas ela fez um movimento antes que ele pudesse responder, empurrando-o levemente para ficar numa posição que a possibilitava olhar para ele. "Espere, um incansável mulherengo que não consegue entender um 'não' como resposta e fala um francês de origem duvidosa," ela colocou a mão no queixo, deixando sua outra mão deslizar sobre o peito dele. Vendo que ele estava prestes a falar, ela o calou. "Hmm, ainda estou pensando... Eu sei que isso me lembra alguém!"

Ele revirou os olhos e então, sem aviso, rolou sobre ela. Ela não pôde reprimir a risada. "Cheguei perto da verdade?" Ele levantou a cabeça e ela ficou maravilhada com o fato de que havia ficado tão confortável com ele por cima dela.

"Aquele pobre gambá é mal interpretado, _comprends_?"

"Estou certa disso," ela riu.

"Além disso, ele está sempre perseguindo um gato, não é um gambá de verdade como aquele que eu tenho aqui." Ele puxou suavemente sua franja e ela fez uma careta de dor fingida. A próxima coisa que ela percebeu é que ele tinha se inclinado para apenas uma polegada de distância, inclinando seu rosto para combinar com os contornos do seu próprio. Seus olhos incandescentes eram o único brilho que ela podia ver, uma vez que ele bloqueava a luz acima. "E a _femme_ sempre foge."

E sua respiração ficou presa diante da pura intensidade do olhar dele, mas como sempre, ela não tinha certeza do que ele estava tentando transmitir. Ela engoliu as perguntas não formuladas.

Mas tudo o que ela pôde oferecer foi - "Não é a sua vez de me contar um segredo?" O brilho dos olhos dele voltou para um leve tom de vermelho e ela ficou espantada por conseguir dizer. "_Quid pro quo_".

Ele se inclinou para baixo e espalhou completamente seus dedos na região abaixo do seio dela. Ela prendeu a respiração.

"Eu nunca assisti muito TV. Não que tivesse muito o que fazer nas ruas também, de qualquer forma." disse ele casualmente e ela poderia ter odiado-o, se não fosse o toque das suas mãos.

Foi só mais tarde que ela se perguntou se isso não tinha sido o único segredo de verdade que ele tinha contado a ela.

* * *

E ela percebeu que, quanto mais próximos eles ficavam, mais difícil era manter a frieza...

* * *

Vampira amava o verão. Lembrava, apenas vagamente, o clima usual da sua cidade natal no sul. Outros teriam reclamado sobre o calor pegajoso, alta umidade e muita luminosidade, mas Vampira, ah, ela saboreava isso. É claro, sempre fora difícil aproveitar o calor apropriadamente dado o fato que ela ficava coberta dos pés a cabeça, mas com o advento do seu treinamento, era uma perspectiva que ia se tornando cada vez mais acessível.

E, finalmente, num dos últimos dias verdadeiramente bonitos do verão indiano que eles estavam desfrutando, ela iria aproveitá-lo ao máximo.

Bem, na verdade, aquilo tinha sido o esforço combinado de Kitty e do resto das meninas da Mansão, que foram capazes de usar o pretexto do treinamento da Vampira para reivindicar oficialmente a piscina da Mansão - e puxar os biquínis do cabide. Os garotos foram oficialmente proibidos, deixando as meninas se bronzearem alegremente à beira da água.

Pelo menos, era assim que deveria funcionar.

"Lindo dia, não é, senhoritas?"

A voz e sombra repentina interromperam o diligente ato de adoração ao sol da Vampira. Acima dela, o rato de pântano arrogante olhava todas atentamente, causando risadinhas em algumas garotas mais novas e ela se contraiu. "Simplesmente _belle_," acariciou a palavra, como se ela tivesse sido mergulhada em mel.

Ele estava bloqueando a luz do sol; essa foi a única razão pela qual ela levantou, realmente.

"O que você quer, Rato de Pântano?" Ela falou rispidamente, ficando de pé. Ela cutucou o peito dele (a camisa preta de gola alta que ele usava lembrando-a um pouco demais os treinos), sentindo uma leve onda de excitação diante do quão abertamente exposta ela estava para ele. Isso é provocante o bastante, Gambit? Ela cuidadosamente guardou a emoção dentro de si. "Essa é a hora das garotas e você não foi convidado."

Ela podia sentir os olhos dele percorrendo-a e tomando nota do biquíni ousado que Kitty tinha persuadida-a a comprar para celebrar o advento do controle dos seus poderes. A obstinação da amiga teve como aliada uma satisfação puramente feminina. "Oh, deixe-me contar as possibilidades..." ele murmurou, ignorando a última parte do comentário dela. O rubor que o olhar dele inspirava era excitante, quase indecente.

Ela não estava bem certa como, mas no momento seguinte ela sentiu um dedo brincando com o laço amarrado às costas dela, um mínimo roçar do contato de pele contra pele (ela dificilmente podia se enganar com relação a essa sensação), assegurando a ela de que o dedo estava descoberto.

Ela girou e agarrou o pulso coberto dele, com um único movimento suave. Seus olhos se cerraram. "Dedos grudentos". A acusação mais rouca do que do que o planejado e ela sentiu o início de um rubor aparecer.

A situação só piorou quando ela pôde ver o olhar ardente atrás daqueles estúpidos óculos escuros que ele estava usando "Pele grudenta," ele murmurou de volta, a voz ecoando através dela enquanto ele puxava o braço de volta para si.

Algo lhe dizia que ele não se importava nenhum um pouco com a aderência que ele estava sugerindo e ela estremeceu.

Soltando o braço dele, ela se virou e com poucos passos, talvez rebolando um pouquinho, mergulhou na piscina. Realmente, ele era simplesmente muito intenso as vezes.

Aparecendo na superfície, ela se acomodou com os braços cruzados sobre a beirada da piscina. Ela sacudiu o cabelo do rosto. "Cai fora, Cajun" Ela estava orgulhosa com o quão estável a frase tinha saído.

Olhando para ela por um segundo a mais, ele ironicamente levantou dois dedos em uma saudação respeitosa. Ele virou para encarar as outras garotas. "Tenham um _bon jour_, meninas". E com um arco melodramático, ele finalmente se afastou.

Ele dificilmente estava muito longe quando um assobio se fez ouvir. "Preciso me abanar por um momento." Tabitha relaxou dramaticamente sobre sua cadeira reclinável. "Alguém mais está um pouco quente por causa daquilo?"

"O quê?" Vampira, pronta para submergir, enrijeceu. Testemunhas, testemunhas – por que ele sempre era capaz de fazer com que ela se esquece das testemunhas?

Tabitha olhou para ela, abaixando aqueles ridículos óculos escuros, brilhantes e enormes. Extravagantes, eles não combinavam com seu provocante biquíni dourado, mas ela era a Boom Boom, afinal.

"Aquilo, minha cara," ela informou Vampira, "foi quente."

"Ardente", um assentimento murmurado veio da platéia e houve mais uma rodada de risadinhas. Vampira sentiu sua espinha arrepiar.

"Do que vocês estão falando?" ela perguntou cuidadosamente, ou pelo menos assim ela esperava que fosse. Nervosismo nunca era uma coisa boa de mostrar quando se estava discutindo sobre um cara, com um monte de garotas adolescentes. Era como sacudir um bife mal passado e um pacote de charutos cubanos na frente de Wolverine.

Tabitha bufou. "Aquele garoto quer a Vampira realmente," ela enfatizou a última palavra longamente.

"Humph," Vampira soltou a borda da piscina para mexer no cabelo. Ela boiou. "Ele flerta com qualquer coisa que fique bem num sutiã e com uma tanga." Uma frase cínica, porém verdadeira.

"Não como aquilo." Vampira quase afundou antes de se lembrar de boiar. Jean?

Tabitha riu, antes de completar maliciosa, "Deveria dar o que ele quer." (2)

"Tabitha!" Agora parecia mais com a Jean, Vampira pensou, sentindo o rubor subindo pelo seu rosto, enquanto as outras meninas riram constrangidas, um indicio indireto de rebelião. Por um instante fugaz, muito fugaz, Vampira considerou contar a elas. Algo como levantar uma sobrancelha e responder, "O que a faz pensar que eu não farei isso?" ou alguma outra frase que fosse chocá-las. Rebelião...

Ela submergiu, aparecendo bem a tempo de ver a loira dar de ombros. "Ele é um dos caras mais bonitos da Mansão," a outra garota estava dizendo, "praticamente exala sexo," ela falou, encobrindo o protesto seguinte da Jean, "e se a Vampira é a única para quem ele mostra esse particular tipo de atenção," as palavras enviaram uma onda ilícita de excitação pela espinha da Vampira, "Por que ela não deveria mostrar também?"

Vampira bufou, saindo da piscina. "Talvez porque eu não queira." Tabitha lançou a ela um olhar avaliador e Vampira repentinamente se sentiu com frio. A verdade era assim tão evidente? Ela se apressou em se enrolar em uma toalha.

Mas antes que Tabitha pudesse fazer mais um comentário malicioso, Laura falou. "O que você quer dizer com 'quente'?"

Todas as cabeças se voltaram para a X-23. De todas as meninas que estavam lá, ela era a mais improvável de ter aparecido - Tinha levado quase uma hora para que Jubileu, Rahne e Amara convencessem-na a colocar um traje de banho, e, honestamente, tal fato poderia não ter acontecido se Logan não tivesse passado por ali e dito rispidamente ao seu clone para "ir se divertir." De forma previsível, ela escolheu um bodysuit que alcançava até o pescoço. Surpreendentemente, descobriu-se que ela realmente estava desenvolvendo certa forma física, apesar do uniforme rígido que ela normalmente insistia em usar.

"Quente?" Jean ecoou.

Laura observou-as com os olhos calculistas. "Vocês usam o termo 'quente' para se referir aos homens frequentemente. Por quê?" Foi o máximo que Vampira já a ouvira dizer e, de repente, teve a sensação de que ela não estava sozinha em sua surpresa. Assim, levou um momento para perceber exatamente o que a garota estava perguntando.

Rahne riu primeiro, colocando a mão sobre sua boca. Isso desencadeou a mesma reação em Jubileu, Amara, Tabitha e nas outras, numa cadeia de risadas que seguia efeito dominó.

Laura franziu o cenho.

Ainda assim, ela teve sua pergunta respondida, o que levou a um debate bastante divertido sobre as várias qualidades de todos os mutantes homens, de dentro ou de fora da Mansão. (Foi particularmente engraçado ver a expressão da Laura quando alguém citou Logan como atraente, para um cara mais velho.) Vampira prendeu a respiração quando a conversa rumou para o Remy, mas ela estava razoavelmente segura de que suas evasivas haviam sido interpretadas como honestas.

E elas não voltaram à questão do Gambit aparentar gostar da Vampira.

* * *

Foi apenas mais tarde, quando elas estavam guardando suas coisas e os meninos tinham convidado as garotas para jogar vôlei, que ela finalmente fez a pergunta para a Kitty.

"O que as meninas estavam dizendo antes - elas pensam que o Remy tem uma queda por mim?" Isso era... absurdo.

Kitty pareceu surpresa com a pergunta. "Bem, dãã," ela olhou para a outra garota, por baixo das suas franjas. "É, tipo, totalmente óbvio. Você não percebeu?" Vampira se sentiu desconfortável diante do olhar intenso – o acento de Garota do Vale (3) sempre parecia mais claro quando ela estava defendendo um ponto – e simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

"Ele flerta com todo mundo," ela desviou.

"Não do jeito que ele faz com você." Vampira não ousou encontrar os olhos da amiga, por medo de se trair e depois de um momento, Kitty prosseguiu com um encolher de ombros. "Provavelmente porque você é como um desafio."

O estômago da Vampira deu um nó. "É claro que eu sou," ela respondeu um pouco ríspida demais e os olhos de Kitty se arregalaram. "Me desculpa," ela murmurou.

Houve uma chamada para o início do jogo de vôlei, "Só um minuto!" Vampira gritou em resposta. Ela olhou para a carregada Kitty, que estava equilibrando uma bolsa de lona sobre o ombro do lado oposto ao da perna engessada. "Você tem certeza de que não precisa de ajuda?"

Kitty revirou os olhos, aumentando o aperto nas suas muletas. "Eu não sou uma inválida, Vampira. Posso entrar sem ajuda."

Vampira olhou intencionalmente para a perna dela. "Todos nós pensamos que você podia tomar banho sozinha também."

Kitty fez uma careta. "Oh haha, como se eu já não tivesse ouvido essa piada cem vezes." Ela levantou uma muleta e fez um gesto vago em direção a quadra de vôlei. "Agora vá se divertir."

Vampira sorriu a contragosto. "Sim, senhora".

Foi só quando a garota de franjas brancas foi embora que Kitty percebeu que havia acabado de perder a melhor oportunidade para arrancar da Vampira o que ela sentia em relação ao flerte do 'Remy'.

"Maldição!"

* * *

Ela odiava ter o banheiro no corredor. Especialmente em momentos como esse – depois do jogo de vôlei, ela optou por ser a última a tomar banho. Ela gostava da falta de pressa que isso dava a ela, bem como o fato de que isso causava bem menos estresse, dado que situações de nudez sempre a deixavam nervosa. Além disso, ser a última dava a ela tempo o suficiente para se refrescar para a chegada do Remy. Exceto que, num momento de estupidez, ela havia pegado apenas seu pijama – e não as roupas íntimas que completavam o vestuário. Ela havia feito questão de lavar o cloro do seu traje de banho e não havia jeito de deslizar novamente pra dentro do biquíni molhado. E como sair nua estava fora de cogitação, só restava uma opção:

Uma incursão pelo corredor usando apenas a toalha.

Praguejando baixinho, ela abriu a porta. O corredor estava quieto e vazio, escuro provavelmente devido ao toque de recolher. Ela rangeu os dentes. Não havia jeito de saber se alguém ia aparecer (por que ela não havia nascido telepata?) e esperar não dava nenhuma garantia real de que ninguém iria surgir do nada. Além disso, ela não estava com sua chapinha e seu cabelo estava uma droga, mesmo depois de ela ter tirado o excesso de cloro.

Não tinha outro jeito.

Ela deu outra olhadela cuidadosa, respirou fundo e correu pelo corredor. Devido às suas mãos escorregadias, a porta do seu quarto resistiu à primeira puxada na maçaneta, mas abriu sob a segunda tentativa. Ela se lançou para dentro e se encostou a porta, segurando suas roupas contra o peito e com o biquíni molhado enrolado na toalha que ela usara para o cabelo.

Ela odiava corridas malucas.

Não precisou dar dois passos até perceber que ela não estava sozinha. As roupas caíram no chão, antes que suas mãos fossem, reflexivamente, apertar a toalha em torno de si.

"Remy," ela lambou os lábios repentinamente secos, "você chegou mais cedo."

Ele assentiu se aproximando, vindo de onde ele esteve esperando na cama dela. Ocorreu a ela, enquanto o olhar faminto dele ardia sobre os contornos evidenciados pela fina toalha, que ela estava se sentindo mais nua diante dele agora do que quando ela estava de calcinha e sutiã. Talvez fosse o pensamento de que, em um único movimento, ela estaria _efetivamente_ nua.

"Depois do pequeno show de hoje, eu fiquei um pouco impaciente," os olhos dele pairaram sobre o lugar onde a toalha estava atada e o aperto dela contra a toalha se intensificou reflexivamente. O olhar dele finalmente se ergueu até o cabelo dela. Ele deu um passo a frente e pegou um cachinho solto que secava lentamente. "Sabia que eu ia adorar os cachos," ele disse com um sorriso. Ela tentou sorrir, mas isso não serviu para aliviar o clima. Em vez disso, a mão dele desceu para sombrear a curva da sua clavícula e depois vieram descansar sobre a toalha.

"Eu posso me vestir num minuto se você só –"

Ele pousou um dedo contra a boca dela. Demonstrando calma, ele prendeu os olhos nos dela. "Sei que você não está pronta para tudo, mas há mais coisas no sexo do que o entrar e sair." Ela sabia que seus olhos estavam inacreditavelmente arregalados, mas não resistiu quando ele a conduziu até a cama.

De volta para a cama, ela estava diante dele. A mão de Remy pousou sobre a dobra de sua toalha e ela desesperadamente tentou controlar seus poderes. Ela tinha que respirar. Para dentro e para fora, para dentro e para fora. Mas isso só serviu para lembrá-la das palavras dele e do que quer que ele estivesse planejando fazer...

Ele cutucou seu queixo e de repente ela se focou novamente nele. "Confie em mim." Havia algo em sua voz, no brilho de seus olhos – aquilo era uma declaração? Um comando? Um apelo? Uma pergunta? Ela assentiu com a cabeça, impotente.

Remy soltou o nó que prendia a toalha, com todo o cuidado de um cara de vinte anos desembrulhando um presente cuja embalagem ele havia gostado muito. Seu coração trovejava no seu ouvido enquanto ele lentamente desenrolava a toalha, até que, finalmente, ela estava nua diante dele. O brilho dos olhos escarlates percorreu seu corpo e ela pensou que o tinha visto engolir em seco. Mas com uma mão firme, ele deu um passo em direção a ela – ela enrijeceu involuntariamente – e espalhou a toalha em cima da cama, atrás dela.

"Deite-se", ele sussurrou. Respirando fundo, ela o fez, trêmula. Ele não estava tocando-a ainda – o que era bom - ela não podia ter certeza de que sua mutação ficaria desligada, dada a potente mistura de medo e antecipação no seu interior. Foi só quando ela tinha se deitado que ela percebeu que ele tinha tirado algo dos seus bolsos. Luvas.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Remy?"

"Shh, _chère_," ele olhou calorosamente e ela pôde quase jurar que podia _sentir_ o alcance dos poderes empáticos dele, acalmando-a. Fixando-se ao seu lado, ele balançou as luvas diante dela. Elas brilharam na luz opaca, muito brilhante para ser seda. "_Cetim_," – ela não estava certa se a resposta veio de dentro ou de fora, mas ela continuou olhando para elas sem compreensão. "_Ce soir, c'est tout pour moi_." Essa noite, só ele usaria luvas? O que isso deveria significar? Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados, em medidas iguais de pânico e expectativa. Mas ele estava vestindo as luvas e falando de novo, "nós vamos deixar você ter alguma experiência sem toda a pressão, _d'accord_?" Ele levou uma mão até a cintura dela. Ela estremeceu, seus sentidos super conscientes da situação. Ele procurou os olhos dela mais uma vez. "Quero que você tente manter sua mutação desligada, mas também quero que você se deixe levar pelo que for sentir."

"Mas-" A mão dele deslizou até seu quadril e sua boca se fechou com um estalo. Mesmo com luvas, o toque dele incitou uma rumba incrivelmente barulhenta dentro dela. E aquela sensação causada pelo cetim - nem mesmo a seda tinha preparado-a para isso.

"Preciso que você saiba o que é tudo isso, Vampira. Então nós poderemos trabalhar em como fazer você se acostumar," os arrepios que a acometiam pareciam estar diretamente ligados com a pulsação dos olhos dele. Distantemente, ela estava feliz de que não estava sendo a única a ser afetada por essa idéia. "_D'accord_?"

Ela estava seduzida pelo vermelho e preto, pelo puro encanto das mãos dele pousadas nela.

"_Oui_." Ele olhou para ela por um longo segundo, em seguida, inclinando-se, deu um beijo na testa dela.

"_Bien_," a voz dele soou um pouco rouca, mas ela quase não teve tempo para pensar quando seus lábios começaram a trilhar um caminho pelo seu rosto, batizando suas pálpebras, nariz, bochechas, os lábios, o queixo... E as mãos dele, como as de um excelente violinista, começaram a explorar seu corpo - varrer a curva de sua coxa, quadris, passando pelo seu umbigo, acariciando sua cintura, seus seios... O cetim não era texturizado, permitindo que ela fosse coberta com maciez, mapeando-a em apreciação polida. Ele estendeu as mãos sobre as partes planas, delineou as partes curvas, explorou as imperfeições com toda a absorção sincera de Magalhães (4). E os seus lábios ecoaram sua pesquisa, passando pela sua pele como se ela fosse feita de ambrosia. (5)

Ela tentou resistir, realmente tentou, mas o zumbido nos seus ouvidos soava muito alto e ela estava totalmente exposta diante dele, só podendo queimar sob o ataque habilidoso. A respiração dela estava curta e ela agarrou a camiseta dele, enterrando seus dedos no tecido como se a peça de roupa fosse sua âncora que a mantinha na terra. Ele fez um som de 'tsk' na orelha dela.

"Ahh, não seja tão gananciosa," seus dedos enluvados acariciaram os quadris dela e um sopro da boca dele roçou sobre o ombro dela. "_Dite-moi un secret_." Foi uma súplica, um comando, o princípio de um flerte, a ordem de um encantador de serpentes.

Os olhos dela estavam apontados para o teto, mas ela não estava vendo nada. Ela engoliu em seco "Eu tive um sonho noite passada," a voz dela era frívola, mas pelo menos ela estava falando. As palavras saíram numa linha de produção enquanto ela lutava contra a comoção da sua mente e corpo. "Foi estúpido, mas era você e eu, nós estávamos indo para a escola e então a avenida se transformava num vagão de trem e nós íamos para o sul, para o _Mardi Gras_."

"Para _la Belle Orléans_?" Os dedos dele estavam vagando sobre sua pélvis e o zumbido nos ouvidos dela aumentou ao extremo.

"Sim," ela disse tremendo.

"E como foi?" A displicência era enervante enquanto ela começava a pulsar. Ele parou para tamborilar seus dedos nela e ela percebeu que ele estava esperando por uma resposta.

"Bom," ela engoliu de novo. "Mas, de algum jeito, nós acabamos indo parar no pântano. Isso é tudo que eu lembro."

"Hmm, não era exatamente a espécie de umidade que eu tinha em mente." E sem aviso, ele deslizou os dedos para dentro dela.

Seus olhos se voltaram repentinamente para ele. "Me escute, _chérie_," a voz dele era baixa e íntima, lutando contra o zumbido que agora tinha atingido sua mente. "Não fique tensa, só relaxe. Eu estou com você." Sua outra mão veio para acariciar tranquilizadoramente a lateral do corpo dela, mas ela ainda estava tremendo.

Ela podia senti-lo – dentro dela e isso parecia bizarro. Mas então ele mexeu em _algo_ e ela sentiu as reverberações pelo seu corpo inteiro. O aperto que ela dava na camiseta dele se tornou assustadoramente forte.

Ele estava falando.

"Minha coisa favorita no Mardi Gras era comer bolo-rei enquanto assistia os carros alegóricos, mas," ele estava se inclinando mais na direção dela e pressionando mais forte. Ela sentiu algo se contrair no seu corpo, quase ao ponto de causar dor. "Nunca realmente tive alguém para aproveitar comigo."

Seus olhares se cruzaram e ela não pôde entender a intensidade que eles exalavam. "Da próxima vez," ele prometeu e sua boca estava na dela e ela o estava guiando para cima dela, virando conforme o mundo girava e ele estava tão excitado quando ela estava. Ela a soltou para que ela conseguisse dar uma profunda e ofegante inspiração.

Ela estava tremendo. Ele tinha parado? Sua mente era uma bagunça de cores e sensações.

E então ela se sentiu mole, como se tivesse inflamado toda a energia dentro de si, só para que ela fosse detonada e desaparecesse na seqüência.

Ele a aconchegou lentamente e tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi ofegar como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. A outra mão dele ainda estava acariciando a lateral do seu corpo.

"Só respire."

Ela estava em êxtase.

Ele tinha feito tudo aquilo por ela.

Finalmente, ele retirou seus dedos e ela se sentiu estranhamente vazia pelo movimento. "Você está bem, _chère_?" Não havia nenhuma grosseria obscena no rosto dele e ela poderia ter chorado por isso.

Ela assentiu, apenas agora recuperando o ritmo normal da sua respiração. Pensando por um momento, ele se aproximou e pegou a toalha. Ainda terrivelmente, deliciosamente perto, ele pediu para que ela se sentasse, se apoiando contra ele. Ela ficou ali, com o nariz no ombro dele, sentindo seus dedos passeando distraídos para cima e para baixo na sua espinha. Ela puxou suas pernas para se aninhar mais próxima a ele e ele a puxou ainda mais para perto. Ela queria dizer que ele realmente podia tocá-la novamente, que ela já estava calma, mas ela estava se sentindo muito em paz para quebrar o encanto com palavras.

Vampira não estava certa sobre quanto tempo eles permaneceram ali, antes dela timidamente abaixar sua cabeça. Mas não podia falar sobre o que eles tinham acabado de fazer – a presença dele ainda era muito forte em seu interior – e ao invés disso, se dirigiu a ele.

"Você gostaria – Quero dizer, eu posso…" Apesar de tudo, ela podia sentir seu rosto ruborizando, sua língua se enrolando na tentativa de dizer as palavras. Ela desistiu de falar e com um gesto estranho apontou para a região abaixo da cintura dele, onde ela podia ver claramente o quão excitado ele estava.

Ele sorriu e quase distraídamente agarrou a mão com que ela tinha apontado e pressionou a parte interna do pulso dela contra sua boca. "Isso foi doce, _chère_, mas não queremos mais uma bagunça por aqui, não é?"

Ela levou um segundo para perceber que ela estava dizendo 'não'. Não? Qual cara em sã consciência recusava ser masturbado por uma garota?

Mas ele manteve sua postura negativa. A levou para um outro banho e então, bizarramente, a ajudou a se vestir e ir para cama. Ela se questionou sobre essa placidez, mas simplesmente não tinha energia para questionar isso.

* * *

Sonolenta em sua cama, ela contou sobre a conversa que ele perdeu na piscina. Ele riu e na seqüência ela sabia o que deveria dizer a ele. Ela deveria falar sobre o que Kitty disse, sobre ser óbvia a razão de certas reações, sobre as impressões que elas tiveram, sobre as fofocas sobre eles...

Mas ela não o fez e ele não permitiu que ela refletisse sobre a razão.

* * *

**Tradução Francês para o Português:  
**

_Laisse-moi: _Permita-me

_Les Sirènes: _As sereias.

**Tradução Inglês para o Português:  
**

_1 – Pepe Le Pew_: Também conhecido como Pepe Le Gambá no Brasil. Um gambá francês que tem como característica principal o romantismo extremamente exagerado e que vive perseguindo uma gata (que ele pensa que é uma gambá)

_2 – "Should give him a ride", _no original: No inglês praticado na Inglaterra, 'give a ride' pode significar fazer sexo com alguém. Acredito que essa tenha sido a intenção da Boom Boom.

3 - _Valley Girl_, no original. É um estereótipo americano que engloba as garotas brancas, de classe média alta, que falam um inglês mais coloquial. Uma caricatura da garota mais interessada em shopping,

4 – _Magalhães:_ É uma referência ao explorador português, Fernão de Magalhães. Gambit explorava o corpo dela, assim como Magalhães explorava terras desconhecidas.

5 – _Ambrósia:_ Manjar dos deuses do Olimpo. Notadamente saboroso.


	8. Novamente

**Título: **São Precisos Dois Para Praticar.  
**Capítulo 7: **Novamente.

**Autora: Rogue in Rouge. ****Profile: ht tp: u/ 558994/ Rogue_in_Rouge**

**Disclaimer 1: **não possuo as HQs do X-Men, desenhos, filmes ou qualquer outra franquia relacionada – isso parece chocante.

**Disclaimer 2: **Eu, que estou traduzindo, não possuo as HQs do X-Men, desenhos, filmes ou qualquer outra franquia relacionada E ESSA HISTÓRIA, quero deixar claro. =P

* * *

**N/T: Hey! Fui lembrada gentilmente que não tocava nessa fic há mais de um mês, então tomei vergonha na cara e traduzi o que faltava do capítulo, haha. Sinto pela demora, mas meu tempo é um recurso MUITO escasso. =P**

**Ok, há uma boa justificativa pela nota indesejada no começo do capítulo: Mais uma vez, tive que fazer alterações em algumas partes mais picantes, porque como eu já disse, muitas palavras em inglês nesse contexto, quando traduzidas, ficam um pouquinho mais vulgar do que deveriam. Enfim, estejam avisados! =)**

**Ah, e por mais que me desagrade razoavelmente, tanto por ter uma música no meio do capítulo quanto por ela ser de quem é, traduzi exatamente como a autora escreveu e agora temos uma música da Avril Lavigne aí no meio.**

**Façam bom proveito =)**

* * *

Silenciosamente, ela o desafiou a fazer o primeiro movimento. Quando isso não aconteceu, ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Qual é, Rato de Pântano? Você só fala, não faz?"

Ela podia perceber a linha de tensão no ombro de Gambit e suavemente se desviou do primeiro movimento dele, quase se deixando agarrar pela outra mão, que tinha ido em direção ao seu quadril.

Rolando sobre a planta dos pés, ele facilmente se moveu para envolvê-la. "Aw chère, você sabe que depois que o Gambit se aquece, faz todas as garotas _desmaiarem _por ele."

Ela bufou, bloqueando o movimento que vinha na sua direção. Sentindo o pé dele atingir sua canela, ela tropeçou em direção a ele, sentindo os olhos passearem sobre ela, bem como suas mãos -, antes de chocar seu joelho contra a parte de trás do joelho dele. Ela o empurrou e ele caiu, seus dedos falhando em se segurar no uniforme escorregadio de Vampira. Ela teve que sorrir. "_Au contraire_;" ela disse, olhando para baixo, em direção a ele. "Você não tem idéia de quanto eu quis te ver por baixo numa luta."

Os olhos dele acenderam; ainda que ela soubesse que sua frase tinha sido ousada e que ele gostara disso, dizê-la tinha feito com que ela sentisse um calor indecente dentro de si. "Tudo que você tinha que fazer era pedir, _chérie_." E com a facilidade de um gato selvagem, ele saltou de volta, ficando de pé. Ela o olhou com cautela, enquanto eles circulavam um ao outro novamente.

Ela poderia dizer que ele queria puxar seu cajado articulado (1); os dedos deles estavam se flexionando sistematicamente, embora o gesto pudesse estar sendo feito apenas pela distração que aquilo causava nela. Entretanto, a disputa era estritamente mano a mano, sem poderes, mesmo que alguma dose deles fosse inevitável (como a porcaria da agilidade do Gambit), o que causava algumas reclamações entre os estudantes. Ciclope tinha insistido nessas disputas, pelo menos uma vez a cada duas semanas, geralmente semanalmente, e dessa vez seu par tinha sido definido como sendo Gambit. Ela se perguntou se Remy tinha provocado isso, de alguma forma... Ela não desconfiaria se ele tivesse feito, mas, realmente, considerando o nível das habilidades de ladrão que ele possuía, poucos poderiam encará-lo nessas circunstâncias onde os poderes eram restringidos.

Ele se movia como ser líquido fosse seu segundo poder, temperando seus movimentos feitos sem esforços, que poderiam atravessar a pele das pessoas, como raios UV. Isso significava que muitas pessoas temiam enfrentá-lo, especialmente Bobby, que sempre parecia terminar numa situação constrangedora. (Da última vez, ele acabou levando o maior cuecão de todos os tempos, embora saber exatamente como aquilo tinha acontecido estivesse além da compreensão da Vampira.) Devido sua mutação, entretanto, ela tinha considerável experiência em treino mano a mano recebido tanto da Mística quanto do Wolverine; certa vez, Scott havia dito que ela era provavelmente o mais próximo de um desafio para Gambit, com exceção do próprio Wolverine.

Pensar no Wolverine... Ela quase caiu por um momento para a direita, girando para escapar do alcance dele quando ele deslizou para a esquerda, contrariando o palpite dela. Vampira se perguntou se seria trapaça se ela tentasse tocar nele diretamente, para se beneficiar de alguma resistência e durabilidade extra, mas imediatamente dispensou o pensamento. Ela não precisava disso para vencer Gambit e além disso - ela emitiu um 'tsc tsc' sob as franjas suadas diante da tentativa dele de agarrá-la – aquele era o caminho ideal para diversão.

Estranhamente, o pensamento pareceu convocar outra psique e ela sentiu uma sensação percorrer o caminho até a ponta dos seus dedos da mão. Gambit.

Ela reconheceu os sinais – cada mutante que ela já tinha absorvido causava uma sensação diferente na sua mutação: um sentimento de calor selvagem se acelerando dentro de si, coceira e agitação, um eco de alguém peludo, um bizarro equilíbrio que transcendia o espaço puramente físico, uma intensa energia concentrada que desejava fortemente se descentralizar, um puxão no sangue causado pelo magnetismo. Gambit, por sua vez, parecia vibração; uma energia que fervia por dentro e despertava uma intensa consciência do que acontecia ao seu redor, tudo isso implorando para ser liberado.

_A chérie precisa de uma mão?_

Gambit finalmente conseguiu segurá-la lateralmente e ela meio que se espalhou sobre ele. Havia um leve tom de zombaria na pergunta e ela fez uma careta mentalmente; no momento seguinte, deu uma cotovelada no plexus solar do seu oponente quando ele chegou muito perto antes de levantá-la e colocá-la de pé. _Eu posso tomar conta de mim mesma_.

_Oh chère, a única coisa melhor do que estar com você aí fora, _ela sentiu a psique se mexer dentro dela e o tom da voz dela se abaixar, _é estar dentro de você. _Um arrepio correu sua espinha enquanto via Gambit esfregar o peito com um sorriso malicioso, seus dedos talentosos abertos e esguios... Ela forçou a distração a ir embora.

_Você vai me distrair ou me ajudar? _Ela respondeu bruscamente e sentiu uma gargalhada direto no seu centro, seja lá onde estivesse.

_Não sei se isso é divertido._

Ela rangeu os dentes e preparou para espantar a psique, uma vez que não podia lidar com a distração. No momento seguinte, o Gambit dentro de si ficou em silêncio novamente, mas, aparentemente havia mudado de idéia. E ela sentiu a vibração acelerada balançar todo o seu corpo.

_Sou todo seu, chère_. A psique deu uma pausa, enquanto ela se levantava. Diante dela, os olhos de Gambit se estreitaram. _Além disso, não quero acabar com isso tão rápido_.

Ela não teve tempo para pensar sobre a ajuda pois no instante seguinte ela tinha praticamente voado para o ataque, sentindo a energia explodir em cada movimento. Com que infernos ele conseguia conter tudo isso, toda essa potência, nas pontas dos dedos? Ela podia sentir o poder irradiar para o ar ao redor dela.

Ela sabia que um sorriso lupino se estabelecera no seu rosto. Era hora de brincar.

Ele não estava preparado para o repentino ataque, mas, mesmo assim, se virou bem – e ela sabia que eles estavam se tocando muito, mas não quis, não _podia_ se importar. Usualmente, dado a flexibilidade e a ajuda do seu cajado, Gambit preferia uma estratégia mais distante. Mas a luta era com a Vampira e ele parecia determinado a mantê-la o mais próximo possível, ignorando o perigo da pele dela. Não que fosse um problema tão grande para ele, não mais. E ela sabia que estava cedendo à tentação tanto quanto ele.

Era ilícito. Deixar os dedos correrem, uma mão na cintura, no peito, girando para manter a proximidade e também para se afastar no momento seguinte, na frente de toda a visão da Sala de Controle.

E ela queimava.

Finalmente, ele a pegou, com as costas no peito dele. Ela podia sentir o calor da respiração dele contra sua bochecha enquanto ele se inclinava, prendendo um braço na lateral dela e outro cruzando seu torso. "Parece que eu peguei o gambá." Sua respiração oscilou quando ele não pôde mais controlá-la completamente. Um arrepio veio direto espinha abaixo, chegando aos dedos dos pés, mas ela se manteve concentrada.

"Sério?" ela se impulsionou para trás, diretamente para ele, e pôde sentir sua reação, seu aperto endurecendo reflexivamente. Rápido como a luz, ela dobrou seus joelhos – e empurrou. Gambit girou sobre ela, para aterrissar na frente dela em uma queda deselegante. Se virando para prender ser braço, ela pulou para montar por cima dele, uma perna de cada lado, cuidadosa o bastante para distribuir seu peso de forma a obter a máxima vantagem.

Ela não pôde evitar o sorrisinho vitorioso. Já era hora de ela virar o jogo em relação a ele. O fluxo de energia cinética despareceu; devia ter exaurido a psique – exaurido o Gambit! – e aquele pensamento a divertiu. A psique se retraiu e Vampira cuidadosamente deixou-a esmorecer. Olhando para baixo para o seu desafiante, ela tirou o cabelo do rosto, antes de se inclinar levemente para a frente, "Sabia que você era só conversa."

A mão livre de Gambit a apertou na coxa, num lugar indecentemente alto, e ele a olhou com aqueles olhos inebriantes. Ela podia praticamente vê-los entrar no modo hipnotizador. "Não insulte o Remy," seu tom era baixo e rouco, prazerosamente reverberando pela parte de baixo do corpo dela. "Não ouvi nenhuma reclamação." ela respondeu, lançando um olhar ardente e, com acurada precisão, ela se mexeu de forma a ajoelhar sobre o braço dele, colocando-o no devido lugar. Quando ele fez menção de reclamar, ela sorriu maliciosamente e o alcançou com sua mão nua.

"O jogo acabou Remy, e advinha quem é o vencedor?"

Ela pressionou sua mão contra o rosto com a barba por fazer e olhou para baixo, com um sorriso.

Ela levou um segundo para perceber que havia algo errado com aquela situação. Ela não estava absorvendo-o.

Levou um outro segundo para perceber que aquilo era o que estava errado.

Ela não estava absorvendo-o. E supostamente, ela deveria estar.

Ele a encarou e ela não tinha certeza de quem estava mais chocado.

Escutaram um beep no momento em que a simulação terminou e ela quase pulou de cima dele.

"Vê?" ela disse em voz alta, mas se sentiu estrangulada com o choque internamente. "As garotas sempre ganham."

O rosto dele estava indecifrável quando ele se levantou, lentamente, mas essa era a última das preocupações dela. Ela não o absorveu, ela não o absorveu, ela não o absorveu – a frase martelava como um mantra na sua cabeça e isso era absurdo porque ela havia trabalhado duro para chegar nesse nível. Mas aquele era o ponto. Cada e toda vez que ela estivera tentando, treinando – e dessa vez, tinha simplesmente acontecido. Ela não teve que desativar sua mutação; já estava desligada – quando ela realmente pretendia usá-la, para mostrar sua vitória.

Ela não o absorveu.

Vampira mal podia respirar.

* * *

Vampira estava maravilhada durante a escola. Nada podia penetrar nas nuvens do desenvolvimento inesperado da sua mutação. Nada, exceto uma certa matilha de idiotas tumultuados em volta de um certa caloura ruiva, do lado de fora da quadra.

"Hey! O cachorrinho quer um osso?"

Infelizmente, pouco depois de se virar, Rahne foi acertada em cheio por um taco de hóquei 'acidentalmente' na academia e gritou com a professora - literalmente. Pessoas que odiavam mutantes tendo um dia de diversão.

"Eu estou esperando para ver se ela vai se lamber."

Vampira rangeu os dentes. Preconceituosos, imbecis e idiotas. Colocando seu melhor sorriso sarcástico, ela empurrou o idiota que estava mais perto, tirando-o do caminho e quebrando o círculo em torno de Rahne. A garota mais nova a olhou com um suspiro de alívio mal contido, enquanto Vampira caminhava até ela.

"Caras, vocês não tem coisa melhor para fazer, tipo aulas de recuperação de matemática?" ela rosnou.

"Ora, se não é a Senhorita-eu-separo-brigas," disse o líder óbvio do círculo, Chad: grande, musculoso e loiro, mirando Vampira em vez de Rahne. Ele olhou em volta, para seus amigos, zombeteiramente confiante. "O que vocês acham que ela tem ali embaixo? Escamas?"

Houve um olhar malicioso de pelo menos um deles e ela se sentiu enojada enquanto os olhos deles percorriam sua roupa. O círculo de pessoas se fechou novamente. Imediatamente um _Chère_ e um _Cuidado aí, garoto_! apareceram na cabeça dela. Ela empurrou as psiques para longe. Podia lidar com isso por ela mesmo.

"Oh, pelo amor, quanto tempo você levou para elaborar isso?" ela levantou seu quadril. "Não me pergunto porque você não consegue dar uma simples resposta certa em matemática." Ela deveria saber – Chad estava em matemática avançada com ela, mas obviamente devido às conexões da sua família, não ao talento de verdade. Ouviram-se risadinhas discretas, que fizeram Chad ficar tenso.

"Cala a boca, mutuna." Depois de um olhar intenso, Chad espiou à sua volta. A espinha de Vampira se arrepiou. Não havia professores. Não, eles não estavam lá, Vampira não podia acreditar – eles estavam na escola, afinal. Ela se colocou mais na frente de Rahne.

"Rahne, saia daqui," ela falou baixinho, sabendo que a audição apurada de Rahne faria com que ela ouvisse a frase. Vampira começou a regular sua respiração, acalmando sua mutação só para garantir – mas era difícil, era exatamente a situação que vinha na sua mente sempre quando as palavras 'ativação defensiva' vinham à tona.

O sorrisinho de Chad se transformou numa coisa feia, enquanto dois dos seus amigos se aproximaram. "O que você vai fazer, mutuna? Você não pode usar seus poderes."

"Como se eu fosse precisar deles, para lidar com vândalos como vocês?" ela respondeu despreocupadamente.

Rahne se aproximou mais de Vampira e apertou sua mão parcialmente enluvada, e se fosse em qualquer outra ocasião, Vampira se sentiria tocada pela ousada demonstração de solidariedade.

"Ora, não é bonitinho, as mutunas de mãos dadas," Chad cantarolou. "Talvez eu queira um pouco disso também."

Ele agarrou a outra mão da Vampira.

O mundo da Vampira se flexionou – não! Ela tinha que se defender – mas seu controle já estava sendo testado e ela estava presa entre Rahne e Chad. Respirar, ela tinha que respirar – Ele estava apertando forte sua mão. Não, não, não! Sua mutação estava pressionando-a – tinha só que esperar até que Rahne estivesse segura - "Rahne, pode soltar," ela sibilou, o mais silenciosamente que pôde. A outra garota olhou para ela, a pele pálida ficando ainda mais pálida "Solte-a, idiota!" a garota disse e Vampira estava tremendo. Ela não queria absorver um humano – mas a pressão estava aumentando e – ela tinha feito aquilo naquela manhã, não é? Com Remy -

Mas ele não era Remy.

"Por que cachorrinho, o que ela vai fazer?" (2)

Ele apertou sua mão e a cor sumiu do mundo.

_Não._

Com toda força de uma panela de pressão superaquecida, a absorção o sugou – e também Rahne, mas a garota soltou a mão de Vampira quase imediatamente. _Me desculpa, Vampira!_ Ele estava acabado dentro de poucos segundos, caindo vítima da gravidade, e as mãos dela foram direto em direção a cabeça, antecipando a luta que viria.

Chad estava tão confuso, algo parecia diferente e por que seus amigos estavam olhando para ele daquele jeito? Ele tentou abaixar as mãos, mas – ela – resistiu. _Você não sou eu, você não sou eu_. _Eu não sou você!_ Ela empurrou, mas ele resistiu agora. _Que inferno aconteceu? Que merda você fez comigo, mutuna?!_

Outro adolescente esbarrou nela. **Que mer - **

O mundo exterior desapareceu em uma bagunça estática enquanto ela caía de joelhos.

* * *

"Eu quero ela fora da escola!" Vampira teria tremido diante do volume da voz do diretor se ela não estivesse se sentindo tão exausta. Ela se perguntou vagamente se seria pior ou melhor se Sr. Kelly tivesse permanecido como diretor.

"Agora, Sr. Jameson, eu acho que está claro que a Vampira não tem culpa pelos eventos de hoje. Eles estavam usando força física contra ela e sua amiga." A voz do Professor Xavier, como sempre, estava calma e lógica. Ela se arrependeu do fato de não ter deixado-o suavizar o que ela estava sentindo com seus poderes.

"Ela usou seus poderes."

"Puramente para se defender e isso não causou nada mais sério ao garoto que estava atacando-a. Uma parte crítica da missão do meu Instituto é ajudar os mutantes a ganhar controle da sua mutação para que eles não possam ser um perigo para eles mesmos e para os outros. Vampira ainda está progredindo nesse sentido, como você pode ver," Professor Xavier fez um gesto em direção as roupas dela e ela resistiu ao impulso de fugir, "ela realmente toma precauções."

"Obviamente não o suficiente – ela nunca deveria sequer-"

O Professor o interrompeu, suavemente. "A comissão da escola especialmente decretou que eles poderiam voltar para a escola." Ele uniu os dedos em forma de sino. "Para ser verdadeiramente franco com você, Sr. Jamenson, esse incidente me fez ficar preocupado com a segurança dos meus estudantes. Se meus estudantes se tornaram alvos de tamanhas ações abusivas e preconceituosas, eu talvez tenha que recorrer à medidas legais." O diretor pareceu preso e Vampira não podia culpá-lo; ela teve que se maravilhar com a diplomacia do Professor. Sr. Jameson franziu o cenho ainda mais.

"Eu quero que ela vá embora pelo resto do dia," disse o Professor Xavier, levantando uma sobrancelha, "mas ela retornará amanhã se puder provar que não é uma ameaça para os outros estudantes. Se houver algum problema -"

"Não haverá nenhum."

Vampira teria ficado mais aliviada se não tivesse começado outra guerra em sua cabeça.

* * *

Ela odiava absorver não-mutantes.

Tinha se esquecido do quão difícil isso era – mesmo antes de Apocalypse, ela não havia absorvido um humano desde que seus poderes se manifestaram pela primeira vez. Ela não estava certa da razão de eles serem mais difíceis mentalmente para ela, mas o Professor Xavier tinha uma teoria de que quando ela absorvia mutantes, sua mutação se focava em absorver as habilidades mutantes, somada com a psique e a energia física. Com não-mutantes, não havia tal 'distração' e toda a absorção se focava na psique e na energia física. Assim, humanos sucumbiam aos seus poderes mais rápido e sofriam as consequências por mais tempo.

Vampira não se importava, realmente. Ela só odiava absorver não-mutantes.

Também não ajudava o fato de que recentemente ela havia absorvido exclusivamente pessoas que não só sabiam dos poderes dela, como estavam preparadas para a ativação deles – pessoas que tinham até se voluntariado para passar pelo processo. Logan, Kitty e Kurt estavam todos tão preparadas mentalmente para ter suas psiques drenadas que o resultado foi que elas estiveram quase calmos quando ela os absorveu. Elas mal lutavam contra ela, ao invés disso permitindo que ela os colocasse no fundo da sua mente, em vez de tentar roubar sua identidade ou seu controle físico. Essas psiques sabiam que eram apenas sombras e que ela não estava roubando. Vampira não havia roubado a alma deles, só aceitado o que lhe era oferecido. (E na verdade, se ela tivesse se importado ou tido a compostura mental para considerar o fato, absorver a Irmandade ou mesmo os outros X-Men inesperadamente no passado não tinha sido tão ruim, uma vez que apesar dos pesares, eles conheciam os poderes dela. E eles sabiam que era temporário...)

Chad não tinha esse entendimento.

Entre ele e as impressões fugazes de Rahne e Josh (baixo, cabelos castanhos avermelhado que sua mãe disse que viera do seu avô-), a mente dela era uma batalha campal. Eles queriam sair, ter liberdade, escapar, ser 'real' de novo – todas as coisas que ela não poderia dar para eles. E então os dois garotos gritaram lixo anti-mutante que só serviu para incitar Rahne e cada outra psique mutante na sua mente, em uma miscelânea de barulho.

Ela mal podia ouvir – ela não queria! Por que eles simplesmente não a deixavam em paz!? _Você, você me prendeu aqui dentro, sua vadia_! **Não chame ela assim, seu estúpido**- mas a outra única opção era Xavier e ele não sabia sobre Remy. E ela não poderia suportar aquilo, acima de tudo.

Vampira se curvou em posição fetal.

Ela não o ouviu entrar – não era tão surpreendente, considerando sua discrição, mas ele nunca havia chegado tão perto sem que ela percebesse antes. Foi só quando a cama se afundou sob ela que Vampira percebeu que ele tinha aparecido.

Droga.

Ela esperou que ele simplesmente não aparecesse – desse um pouco de espaço. Algo dentro dela deu risada. Desde quando Remy deu espaço a ela?

_Oh, quem é esse? A mutuna tem um namorado?!_ Ela rangeu os dentes diante da voz zombeteira.

"Remy, eu estou com dor de cabeça, realmente não estou disposta para o treinamento." Ela não olhou para ele, só manteve seus olhos fechados e tentou se concentrar nos exercícios para controlar o estresse que o Professor havia ensinado.

"Já está com desculpas?" Só pelo tom de voz dele, ela sabia que ele estava fazendo um biquinho, com as mãos espalmadas e – "E nós não precisamos fazer as coisas boas de verdade." – prestes a sucumbir à inevitável queda nos comentários cheios de luxúria. Chad zombou mais uma vez, mas ela não deu atenção, para nenhum deles. Talvez se ela ignorasse... Não, isso não funcionaria, mas quais eram as opções dela?

Mas então Remy a surpreendeu. "Ouvi sobre o que aconteceu hoje." Um comentário baixo, permeado com... fúria?

Ela abriu os olhos.

O rosto dele estava coberto por sombras, mas ela viu que ele dirigia um olhar feroz para sua colcha e Vampira teve a sensação de que a colcha estava substituindo temporariamente algo, ou alguém. Ela esfregou as têmporas.

"Não estou surpresa," ela murmurou. "Eu quase fui expulsa."

_Expulsa?! Você deveria ter sido –_ Ela apertou as pontas dos dedos na testa e habilmente, os dedos dele seguraram a ponta do seu queixo e no momento seguinte ele direcionou o olhar dela diretamente para ele.

"Não foi sua culpa, Vampira." A tensão na sua mandíbula indicava quem ele realmente achava que era o culpado. Chad praticamente rosnou dentro dela.

"Minha mutação," ela disse simplesmente, incapaz de se defender.

Remy cerrou os olhos. "_Chère_, foi legítima defesa! Você não pode-" o músculo na mandíbula flexionou quando ele parou de falar. "Esse não é o ponto, de qualquer forma," ele murmurou. "Como você está se saindo?" O tom saiu com muita precipitação com o intuito de realmente parecer preocupado e ela apreciou o esforço.

"Eu me sinto como se o Dentes-de-Sabre e o Wolverine decidissem brigar na minha cabeça." Os olhos dele brilharam diante da menção do primeiro nome e ela, por sua vez, sentiu uma vibração sombria. Mas tinha sumido tão rápido quanto tinha aparecido e não houve nenhuma outra agitação que a levasse a se questionar sobre isso.

"Tão ruim assim?" ele perguntou, seu rosto tomando uma expressão simpática. Ela não se incomodou em assentir. "Falando no Homem-Texugo, ele não pode simplesmente chutar o traseiro desse _homme_?"

"_Hommes_," ela corrigiu automaticamente e o olhar dele mais uma vez se tornou cerrado; levou um segundo para que ela percebesse que ele estava fazendo uma sugestão séria e não pôde evitar uma risada contida.

"Eu teria que fazer com que as psiques se tornassem 'físicas' e isso seria uma dor de cabeça maior ainda," ele tinha franzido a sobrancelha e ela poderia dizer que ele não tinha entendido; não podia ver que as psiques eram emoções, pensamentos, memórias e vozes que a permeavam, em vez de pacotinhos que podiam brigar uns com os outros. Levá-las até aquele ponto custou muito esforço e concentração (para não mencionar a ajuda do Professor Xavier), para colocá-los em tais caixas, separando-os completamente de si mesma e das outras psiques. Mas isso era demais para explicar e ela simplesmente seguiu falando, "Além disso, isso só funcionaria por um tempo. Então eu teria que passar por isso tudo de novo. Melhor lidar com o problema agora."

Remy não pareceu convencido, mas não questionou a decisão dela. Ao invés disso, ele perguntou. "E sobre o Professor?" ela estremeceu ligeiramente.

"Já tem mentes suficientes na minha cabeça," ela disse secamente, então deu de ombros levemente, "Além disso, ele poderia se perguntar sobre a grande psique de Remy na minha mente."

Ele olhou para ela com um olhar cuidadosamente inexpressivo, o que fez os pelinhos do seu pescoço se arrepiarem. Mas então ele estendeu a mão para ela, entrelaçando cuidadosamente o braço ao redor da sua cintura, puxando-a contra seu corpo até que ele estivesse apoiado contra a cabeceira da cama, com ela enrolada ao seu lado. Ela não tinha forças para a resistência, então apenas descansou no conforto da proximidade dele. Ela deitou a cabeça dolorida contra seu peito, desejando que a paz permeasse sua mente.

Alisando o cabelo dela com os dedos, ele finalmente respondeu. "É muito grande?" A questão era leve e por nada no mundo Vampira poderia dizer se ela fora inocente ou proposital.

"É grande o suficiente," ela disse laconicamente; de alguma forma não olhar para ele ajudou seu desconforto. Ela suspirou. "Mas não é tão ruim, ela só fica vagando em alguma parte da minha mente, assim como Logan, Kitty e Kurt; todos eles só ficam no segundo plano, a menos que realmente tenham algo a dizer" Seus dedos passearam pelo pescoço dela e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

"A minha não reclama demais, não é?" Ela podia imaginar a profundidade daquela questão, especialmente considerando a combinação de toque e pergunta, mas apenas deu de ombros.

"Menos do que você," ela disse, maliciosamente. Previsivelmente, a psique de Gambit respondeu à atenção dada a ela e Vampira podia sentir a presença crescer na sua mente. Entretanto, aquilo só serviu para agitar Chad ainda mais. _Você tem ele aqui também? O que, ele já não é um namorado perdedor o suficiente? Ainda tem que sugá-lo para dentro de você?_ **Gambit não gostou do seu tom, garoto**. Ela tremeu quando as duas psiques se enfrentaram. "Só que ela não é tão quente enquanto Chad está aqui dentro."

"Chad? É um dos garotos que você absorveu?" ela fez um som de '_hmm_'. Assentir fazia sua cabeça doer demais.

"Esse _bibitte_ é a razão para a zona de guerra, então?" Ela levou um segundo para traduzir o termo, o Remy em sua cabeça entendeu a expressão bastante alegremente e ela fez uma careta.

"Dar apelidinhos para ele não vai ajudar," ela murmurou, sem certeza se aquilo era para o Remy na frente dela ou para aquele na sua cabeça. Ela levou uma mão à cabeça quando o temperamento de Chad explodiu, novamente.

Remy mudou de posição ao lado dela e ela podia sentir - sentir? - seus lábios finos. "Bem, o que o Professor faria?"

Ela abriu um olho para olhar para ele. Seu rosto estava estranhamente determinado. "Uh, bem, ele me faria relaxar completamente antes de entrar em minha cabeça. Ele falaria com as psiques e se não pudesse convencê-los a recuar, ele os empurraria e os confinaria em algum lugar longe de mim para que eu pudesse obter um pouco de paz. Ele quer que eu comece a fazer isso, mas-" ela deu de ombros um pouco inquieta. Era difícil articular a culpa que ela tinha conectado ao processo. Ela já se sentia como uma prisioneira em sua própria mente - e forçar outras pessoas, mesmo que fossem psiques, a mais prisões, fazia com que ela ficasse doente. Chad virou-se para ela com fúria. _Oh, você se sente mal, não é?_ "Toma um bocado de energia," ela completou. "Além disso, eu não tive que lidar com as psiques recentes. Elas costumam me deixar razoavelmente sozinha." Ela enterrou a cabeça em seu peito. Não queria falar mais sobre isso, só queria a presença dele para acalmá-la. Mesmo que não pudesse.

"Talvez _je t'aide?_" ela olhou para ele interrogativamente. Ajudá-la mais do que apenas estar ali? "Eu poderiam conseguir que as psiques te deixem sozinha", ela sentiu o alcance da empatia de Remy acariciar as margens da sua mente. O Remy em sua mente parecia gravitar em torno da sensação, mas Chad e Josh recuaram rosnando. _O que o mutuna imundo está fazendo?_ E o choque de todos os choques, Logan, de todas as pessoas, defendeu Remy. **Coloquem-se no lugar que vocês deveriam estar, pirralhos.**

Ainda assim, ela balançou a cabeça, apesar da dor. "Eu preciso fazer isso por mim mesma, não depender-"

Remy fez uma careta. "_Chère_, você não leu o manual dos X-Men ou algo assim?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele, Gambit, estava ensinando-a sobre como ser um X-Man? "Não é possível fazer tudo sozinho, _amoureux_. Todo mundo precisa de ajuda às vezes". Uma mão escorregou para descansar em seu quadril e aproximá-la ainda mais. "Não é dependência, _chérie_", ele corrigiu. "é apenas uma ajuda para que você tire uma soneca e lide com isso mais calmamente amanhã, _d'accord_?"

Quando ele olhou para ela assim, simplesmente não podia deixar de acreditar naquilo. Acreditar nele.

"Tudo bem," disse ela em voz baixa. O sorriso que ele deu era quase deslumbrante, ainda mais porque não era o seu sorriso pomposo normal. "Eu preciso ir para a escola amanhã de qualquer forma e seria melhor..." Ela parou, quando o sorriso dele virou uma careta.

"Você não vai ter nem mesmo um dia de folga?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Tenho que provar para o Jameson que eu não sou um perigo para a escola." Os olhos dele acenderam, mas independente dos comentários que ele obviamente tinha, manteve-os para si mesmo. Ao contrário, ele foi se levantando até ficar sentado, ajustando a posição deles para que a cabeça dela repousasse no seu colo.

Os dedos dele se espalharam pelos seus cabelos; ele procurou os olhos dela e ela não pôde deixar de perguntar: "Você precisa de contato visual para fazer isso?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não muito, mas ajuda. Algo a ver com o vermelho e o preto." Seus olhos estavam se tornando líquidos e ela sentiu a obstinação que aquele olhar sempre inspirava, sustentada pelo roçar da empatia dele nos seus sentidos.

"Eles brilham," ela murmurou. Sentiu-o ficar tenso debaixo dela e sem pensar muito, estendeu a mão para tocar a perna mais próxima. "Isso é muito bom."

Ele olhou para ela e, em seguida, balançou a cabeça. "Você é única, Vampira. Agora só relaxe," sua voz prolongou as palavras e ela sentiu o impulso vindo do eco da voz dele, envolvendo seus sentidos, desfocando a nitidez das vozes em sua cabeça. "Esses garotos vão ficar amarrados e não vão se meter no que não é da conta deles." Ela não pôde evitar um comentário irônico.

"Você não vai começar com o 'agora você está ficando com sono', não é?" ele bateu com o dedo fugazmente no nariz dela.

"Sem gracinhas, mocinha." E ela riu, mesmo que estivesse com dois seres humanos na sua cabeça, sibilando com raiva. Eles pulsavam em rebelião e o vermelho dos olhos de Remy se intensificou.

"Deixe a _fille_ em paz, garotos. Convidados não devem ser tão rudes."

_Convidados?_ _Convidados podem sair_! Mas a voz de Chad pareceu ficar mais fraca.

Remy estalou a língua no céu da boca, o vermelho dos olhos brilhando como fogo. "Sei que você é nova nisso, mas fique _calme_," ele acariciou a palavra em francês que ela secretamente amava e o desdém de Chad e Josh se tornaram ainda mais distante. "Shh..." e com cada pulso do seu olhar, ela sentiu que eles se tornavam mudos. O Remy dentro da cabeça dela ecoou as palavras e ela sentiu o resto das psiques irem ainda mais para longe, bloqueando os dissidentes solitários, com quase – respeito? "Você só precisa descansar e respirar." Ela não estava certa se ele estava falando com eles ou com ela; seus pensamentos pareciam ter se derretido e ela não podia fazer nada além de obedecer.

Ela não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ficaram ali, respirando em sincronia, o rubi dos olhos dele brilhando no meio do silêncio escuro de sua mente.

Mas, finalmente, ele quebrou o silêncio. "Você está legal, _chérie_?" sua voz era sacrossanta no silêncio.

"Sim." ela suspirou e com cuidado absoluto, ele deslizou por debaixo dela, os dedos passando relutantemente pelos seus cabelos. Ele ficou parado por um momento ao lado da sua cama, parecendo quase hesitante para sair. Mas, depois de um segundo, ele virou-se, roçando no seu criado-mudo. "Obrigada, Remy", ela conseguiu dizer e ele parou.

"Não foi nada," disse ele, voltando a mostrar o seu sorriso encantador normal.

Foi só depois que ele saiu, quando ela finalmente se levantou com relutância para vestir-se para a cama, quase indecentemente relaxada, que ela percebeu que era a primeira vez que não havia praticado.

Huh.

* * *

Ela não estava segura do que a acordou no dia seguinte. Desde que Kitty não estava mais dividindo o mesmo quarto que ela, Vampira teve que confiar num despertador nas últimas semanas, ao invés da sua companheira de quarto, excessivamente-animada-pela-manhã.

Ainda assim, havia aquela sensação que fica quando alguém dorme depois do seu horário costumeiro... Resmungando, ela abriu seus olhos turvos para espiar o relógio.

7:30.

Hmm. 07:30! Ela disparou para fora da cama, agarrando o despertador. Os X-Men geralmente deixavam a Mansão às 7:35 para chegar à escola – não havia nenhuma maneira de ela conseguir se aprontar a tempo! Por que o alarme não tinha funcionado? Tinha certeza de que ela tinha acertado-o na noite anterior. Apesar, ou melhor, por causa da sua completa falta de vontade de ir para escola no dia seguinte, ela se certificou que acertaria o alarme. Mas lá estava o botão, inocentemente na posição 'desligado'.

Ela não tinha tempo de refletir sobre o mistério. Tinha que se vestir!

Independentemente da sua pressa (ela tentou não perder tempo com a maquiagem gótica, mas depois do pequeno desastre de ontem, era muito enervante não usá-la) e do fato de que as psiques em sua cabeça, na verdade, não tivessem se manifestado (estranhamente, o encanto de Remy parecia estar segurando-as bem o suficiente), na hora que ela saiu para a cozinha e seus olhos imediatamente se direcionaram para o relógio, eram 07:45.

Droga. Como regra geral, o transporte para a escola esperava cinco minutos no máximo. Qualquer minuto a mais e você estava por sua conta. Vampira fez uma careta. Isso significava que ela teria que tentar a sorte com Logan -

Só que não era o Logan saboreando uma xícara de café na cozinha.

"Bom dia, _chère_." Ela piscou enquanto Remy sorriu para ela – e por um momento ele pareceu estranho à luz do dia, vestido com seu sobretudo. Claro que também havia o fato de que era de manhã, bem cedo. Remy era famoso por seu desgosto pelas manhãs, especialmente pelas sessões matinais na Sala de Perigo, e dado que ele não tinha que frequentar a escola, tendia a dormir sempre que podia.

"Uh, bom dia, Remy." Ela mordeu o lábio, os olhos se direcionando mias uma vez para o relógio. "Você não viu Logan por aí, não é?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "_Non_". Seus olhos desviaram-se para o relógio também. "Você precisa de uma carona?"

"Uh," era estranho interagir com ele civilizadamente fora de seu quarto e ela hesitou por um segundo. Mas uma carona era uma carona. "Isso seria ótimo." Ele deu um sorriso para ela e, de repente, as chaves estavam na sua mão. Na porta, ele deu um passo para trás, abrindo-a para ela. "Depois de você, _mademoiselle_".

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Desde quando eu sou uma dama para você?" Ainda assim, ela atravessou a porta e, em seguida, ele foi atrás dela, seguindo-a muito de perto.

"Ah, Remy está se certificando disso." O calor de sua proximidade era muito familiar, dedos fantasmas passavam pelo seu quadril e ela de repente questionou a sabedoria de sua decisão. Mas ele já estava passando por ela e abrindo a garagem.

"_Allons- _te apresento minha_ belle_ Marie." Ela parou, no meio do caminho.

"Marie?" ela esperava que sua voz soasse sarcástica enquanto a porta da garagem se abriu para mostrar duas Harleys lindamente polidas, que faziam com que qualquer outro cara – e algumas garotas, para ser honesta – babasse. "Você deu um nome para sua moto?"

Remy levantou uma sobrancelha. "Como o homem-lobo não tem um nome para essa coisinha linda?" Ele tocou no guidão da moto de Wolverine com dedos adoradores, um toque demasiadamente parecido como uma carícia – Vampira se concentrou no fato de Logan ter resmungado em sua cabeça.

"Não chame-a assim na frente dele," disse ela secamente, evitando a pergunta. "E se ele ver você tocar nela, pode pensar que você está tendo idéias, rato de pântano." O apelido saiu sem jeito e ela se amaldiçoou mentalmente. Mas a sua réplica normal de "fora do quarto" simplesmente não estava vindo. Ele não a provocou por soar como se ela importasse, ao contrário, voltou-se para acariciar a sua própria moto.

"Ah, não. Marie é tudo que o Remy precisa e o Wolvie sabe disso." Ele deslizou para cima da moto, com uma graça fluída. Quando ela permaneceu imóvel (ele tinha mesmo que chamar a moto daquele jeito?), ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você vem, _chère_?"

Ela endireitou os ombros. "Claro." Deslizou por trás dele, subitamente extremamente consciente de quão perto eles teriam que estar, especialmente se ele dirigisse como ela já tinha testemunhado antes. E, no entanto, quando ela apertou as coxas e os braços ao redor dele, ocorreu-lhe que ela já esteve mais perto dele antes. Seu coração acelerou quando ele ligou o motor e partiu.

E em breve, ela estaria ainda mais perto.

* * *

Andar com Remy a toda velocidade e emoção, inclinando-se nas curvas e as subidas e descidas desafiadoras. Ela podia sentir a vibração do motor, o calor, o poder absoluto – a liberdade – irradiar através Remy e depois para ela. Era inebriante e ela estremeceu, os pensamentos girando na sua mente surrealmente. Ela teria que convencê-lo a deixá-la dirigir qualquer hora, e então ele iria se agarrar nela, sussurrando sugestões interessantes em seu ouvido e, quando parassem, ele colocaria o braço em volta da cintura dela e a mostraria ao mundo inteiro – o que estava pensando!?

Eles pararam e a fantasia desapareceu como se nunca tivesse existido. Ela desceu da moto, com os joelhos inesperadamente recusando-se a ficarem firme e o braço dele imediatamente a equilibrou. Ela ignorou o olhar presunçoso em seu rosto, sentindo um rubor subir pelo seu rosto. "Uh, obrigada."

"Sempre que precisar, _chère_," ele susurrou e ela o odiou por sua compostura, afastando-o para longe. De alguma forma ele tinha roubado sua luva direita e a peça escorregou da mão da Vampira. Ela tentou alcançá-la com a outra mão, mas ele simplesmente tirou a outra luva, habilmente.

"Gambit!" Ele fixou-a com seu olhar mais sério, a presunção sumindo do seu rosto.

"Você está tentando provar que você não é um perigo, _non_?" Ela olhou para ele, incrédula.

"Eu absorvi pessoas ontem!"

Remy abaixou o estribo lateral e desmontou da moto, seus dedos rapidamente foram segurar o queixo dela. Ele não estava usando luvas e ela tremeu diante da sensação familiar. Mas de novo, surpreendemente, seu controle se afirmou. Suas luvas tinham desaparecido, sem dúvida dentro de um daqueles malditos bolsos dele. "Você não é uma ameaça, Vampira. Você e eu sabemos disso. Tudo que você tem que fazer é mostrar isso para eles." Ela fez uma careta, sem entusiasmo.

"Se eu absorver alguém, você será minha próxima vítima."

Ele não a provocou de volta, só manteve contato visual e falou totalmente sincero, "Você não vai."

Ela engoliu em seco e por trás dela, o sinal tocou. "Eu tenho que ir." Depois de um momento, ele balançou a cabeça e se afastou. Ainda não inteiramente estável, ela se virou e começou a andar, com a mente muito nebulosa até mesmo para reconhecer os primeiros sinais de certas psiques em sua cabeça. Apenas dez passos de distância dele, ela colidiu fortemente com alguém e caiu.

"Oh meu Deus – Eu sinto muito!" sem aviso, a morena que se desculpava lhe ofereceu uma mão, que Vampira tomou sem pensar. "Você está bem?" A garota soltou a mão dela e Vampira apenas olhou. "Eu realmente sinto muito, mas - hum, eu estou meio atrasada." E, finalmente, Vampira assentiu. E tão rápido quanto ela apareceu, a alta colega de classe tinha ido, acelerando em direção ao prédio da escola.

Ela não tinha reconhecido a garota e ela tinha que ser alguém que realmente não tinha contato com as fofocas da escola – Vampira não tinha absorvido-a. Mão em mão. Desprotegidas. A mente de Vampira estava cambaleando. Ela não tinha absorvido-a. Sem uma boa razão.

"_Chère_, você está bem?" Remy olhou para ela com curiosidade, mas ela estava mais do que bem. Ela estava, estava -

Se sentir normal era assim?

Remy deu um passo em frente, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela se jogou contra ele. Beijando-o. Beijando-o com mais euforia do que ela jamais tivera antes em seus incitados momentos de paixão.

Só porque ela podia.

Ela podia sentir o cheiro de café e açúcar (uma rosquinha talvez); ele foi caloroso e acolhedor contra ela e Vampira poderia ter voado. E então ele estava segurando-a e suas línguas estavam enroscadas; ela podia sentir a batida do coração dele contra ela, enquanto o seu próprio coração batia num ritmo feroz e frenético.

Ela recuou ofegante; demorou um segundo para perceber porque o rosto dele parecia estranho. Ela reconheceu o olhar pesado, ardente – mas estava mais iluminado do que nunca e ele parecia, _exposto_. Seus olhos foram para lábios dele e ela viu a marca púrpura de seu batom espalhadas pela boca dele. Ela corou com veemência.

O que ela tinha feito?

"Ah," sua voz ficou presa quando os olhos famintos dele se direcionaram para a sua boca "Eu tenho que ir." E ela voou para a escola como se o diabo estivesse atrás dela...

Vampira não tinha certeza se estava pronta para enfrentá-lo. Ela disse a si mesma que estava sendo ridícula; ela não tinha encarado-o depois do incidente do banho? Mas, ainda assim, seus dentes não paravam de mordiscar o lábio.

Naquela noite, ela estava virando o corredor quando avistou Logan e Remy. Ela congelou, instintivamente, mas seja lá o que os dois estivessem falando já tinham obviamente terminado, uma vez que Logan havia se virado e saído na direção oposta sem vê-la. Remy olhou para ele com uma expressão pensativa, o que imediatamente disparou sinos de advertência na cabeça dela. E todos embaraços prévios não eram mais importantes.

Ela caminhou pelo corredor e rosto de Remy clareou imediatamente.

"Aí está você. Estava esperando te encontrar." Ele era todo mãos, envolvendo-as em torno de sua cintura, puxando-a para perto. Ela permitiu os gestos, apesar de estarem fora do seu quarto. Ela tinha começado a isso, não tinha? "Após aquela pequena demonstração de manhã, Remy ficou querendo mais..." Ele começou a formar um padrão de carícias nas costas dela e olhou com aqueles olhos quentes – mas em vez de sucumbir à distração, ela nivelou o olhar com o dele, com olhos parecendo duas fendas verdes.

"O que o Logan queria?" perguntou ela, incapaz de esconder o fio de nervosismo. Qualquer coisa que Logan quisesse com Remy neste momento não poderia trazer nada de bom.

A leve palidez de Remy era quase inexistente, mas ela não tinha passado todas as noites com ele por quase três semanas para nada. Ainda assim, ele encolheu os ombros. "Você conhece o Wolvie, ele sempre está agitado com alguma coisa." O franzir da testa se aprofundou, mas ele continuou, "Na verdade, tive uma idéia para hoje à noite."

O rosto dela se tingiu imediatamente. As idéias de Remy sempre acabavam sendo _interessantes_. "Oh?" ela perguntou, distraída com sucesso.

Ele empurrou-a contra a parede e ela engoliu em seco quando ele lhe deu um beijinho de esquimó. "Pensei que poderíamos ir para uma boate."

Ela ficou tensa. "Uma boate?"

"Para _célébre_ essa manhã. E vai ser um bom jeito de testar seu controle com distrações ao seu redor," ele riu e o som passou através dela. "além de mim." Ela desviou o olhar.

"Ah, eu não sei." Eles nunca estiveram, bem, juntos fora do quarto dela, com exceção daquela manhã e ela não pôde entender ao certo por que o pensamento a deixou nervosa.

"Fora dos arredores, claro," ele completou e cruzou um olhar com ela, se aproximando mais. "Vou levar minha _belle_ moto também."

Ele deu-lhe um sorriso fácil; vermelho e preto cintilando, e ela se rendeu com uma entrega absoluta e uma velocidade incrível, que quase foram enervantes.

Mas ela não fazia isso sempre?

* * *

Ela não sabia onde eles se detiveram, só que era a uma distância razoável de Bayville. Ela mal fora capaz de observar o lugar também, pois assim que ela desmontou da moto, ele já estava em cima dela, o braço ao redor da cintura, jogando comentários picantes, passeando os dedos sobre seu corpo. O segurança deu uma olhada neles e abriu caminho; sem dúvida, este era um lugar que Remy costumava freqüentar e o pensamento de que ele tinha levado-a ali fez algo dentro dela vibrar. Claro que também poderia ser porque ele não tinha parado de olhar a longuíssima fenda em sua saia longa, desde o momento em que ela desceu da 'Marie'. (Ela realmente não esperava menos: a sua escolha de um top preto e saia longa, recoberta com uma blusa carmim semi-transparente, que ia até os pulsos, definitivamente tinha sido feita estrategicamente. Sentindo-se extremamente ousada, ela realmente ignorou qualquer tipo de meia-calça – o rosto dele, quando ela montou em sua moto e viu sua coxa nua tinha sido de valor inestimável)

Assim que entraram, ela ficou tensa, rebelando-se reflexivamente diante da atmosfera lotada. A mão do Remy se solidificou contra a parte de baixo das suas costas. "_Du calme_", as palavras reverberaram através dela. "Apenas se concentre em mim e nós ficaremos _attentif_, _d'accord_?" Ela assentiu com voz trêmula e ele posicionou alguns dedos para tocar sua carne. Ela corou, sentindo que aquilo era ilícito na frente dos outros. "Então podemos ter algum divertimento de verdade." Ela olhou para ele, que a puxou para mais perto. "As distrações, elas não são _nada,_" ele suspirou tão perto dela e o olhar daquela manhã reapareceu, com fome, saudade. "Isso, isso -" ele estava a centímetros de distância e ela sentiu seu pulso acelerar incrivelmente. Seus olhos deslizaram, sentindo o olhar de outras pessoas.

"Mas tem-"

"Você está com vergonha?" Ela corou com a pergunta franca e ele começou a puxá-la para longe do centro da boate.

"Remy?"

Assim que chegaram na lateral do salão, vagamente protegido por pouca iluminação do resto do ambiente, ele girou em torno dela com um sorriso irônico. "Está melhor?" O calor em seus olhos não tinha diminuído, passeando agora sobre suas pernas, sua cintura, seus seios, seus ombros expostos, a borda de seu pescoço. Os olhos dele brilhavam na escuridão e ela ficou maravilhada com quão sincronizada a resposta do seu próprio corpo tinha se tornado. Ele se inclinou para ela. "Agora é hora de fazer o que qualquer homem de sangue quente gostaria de fazer com você."

Ela lambeu os lábios e o aperto dele se intensificou. "E o que seria isso?"

"Dar um amasso com você num canto escuro." Sua franqueza, tão adolescente, fez com que ela ficasse inebriada e então ela recuperou o equilíbrio neste ambiente não tão familiar.

Timidamente, ela olhou por debaixo dos seus cílios. "Ah, é mesmo?" sua voz estava rouca e ele deslizou uma mão inteira debaixo de seu top e ela não pôde evitar um suspiro.

"Qualquer _homme_ em seu juízo perfeito não seria capaz de manter as mãos longe de você." Havia algo quase desesperado, quase reverente, em seu tom de voz e, em seguida, seus lábios estavam nos dela; ele tinha gosto de todas as coisas que ela nunca pensou que experimentaria.

Nesse momento, sozinhos em uma boate lotada, ele era dela, todo dela para que ela o tocasse.

E ela era dele.

* * *

"Você parece ter vindo aqui muitas vezes."

"Ah, só sonhei fazer isso com a minha _chérie_".

E sob sua loquacidade, ela sentiu o gosto da verdade nas palavras.

* * *

Eles finalmente saíram para tomar um ar depois de algum momento; ela não tinha idéia do quanto precisava daquilo, bêbada demais com a presença de Remy, com o momento e com a música que reverberava através dela.

Com o braço enrolado em volta dela, ele a levou para o bar.

"O que você quer, _chérie_?" Ela encolheu os ombros, ficando com a sensação de que o bar não tinha estoque de bebidas não-alcoólicas. Ela vasculhou sua mente em busca de algo de que ela realmente gostasse, empurrando para o lado a 'solícita' psique de Remy. Entretanto, Vampira teve que sorrir levemente diante de uma sugestão feita por ela.

"Que tal um 'Scarlett O'Hare'"? Os lábios de Remy se curvaram num sorriso em resposta. (3)

"Adoro uma garota do sul," ele colocou a mão em seu peito. "Meu tipo de garota"

"Do sul?" O garçom corpulento levantou uma sobrancelha. "Não tem muitas por aqui. Onde você achou essa?" ele dirigiu a pergunta a Remy e sorriso de Vampira se tornou venenoso.

"Não acho que isso seja da sua conta," disse ela, "gatinho," deliberadamente arrastando a palavra e colocando a mão espalmada sobre o balcão. A insinuação do garçom doeu um pouco demais, a realidade penetrando desta névoa que ela havia criado, mas uma névoa composta de quê?

Remy a cutucou. "Ei, por que não vai reservar para gente uma mesa de sinuca?" Relutantemente, ela quebrou o contato visual com o barman, a amargura ainda em sua boca.

"Tanto faz." E, honestamente, só para atormentá-lo, quando se virou com um movimento de seu cabelo, ela murmurou, "Devo ter entrado num 'Transe Sexual." O garçom teve que chamar o nome dele duas vezes para obter a sua atenção quando ela se afastou com um sorriso malicioso no seu rosto.

* * *

_Você tem seus amigos idiotas_

_Eu sei o que eles falam_

_Dizem que sou difícil_

_Mas eles também são_

* * *

"Sua garota é bem cabeça quente, não é?" Mesmo no meio da multidão, ela ouviu a pergunta. E a resposta imediata -

"Ela não é minha garota."

* * *

_Mas eles não me conhecem_

_Ao menos conhecem você? _

_Todas as coisas que você esconde de mim_

_Toda a merda que você faz_

* * *

E ela não pôde respirar.

Ela não era, é claro. Ela não era 'a garota dele' e ele não era o 'cara dela'. Eles não estavam namorando. Aquela noite tudo era fingimento, uma farsa, um jogo.

Ela havia começado aquilo, pedido a ajuda dele para que ela fosse capaz de fazer coisas, coisas para um namorado – não para ele ou como ele.

"**- tocar sem que isso significasse nada."**

E não significava.

* * *

_Você foi tudo aquilo que eu pensei que conhecia_

_E eu pensei que poderíamos ter sido_

* * *

Nada.

E o Remy na cabeça dela estava silencioso.

* * *

_Você foi tudo, tudo que eu quis_

_Nós tentamos ser, imaginamos ser, mas perdemos_

_E todas as nossas lembranças, tão perto de mim, se dissiparam_

_Todo esse tempo você esteve fingindo_

_Foi muito para o meu final feliz_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

* * *

Ela estava esperando, quando ele caminhou até a mesa de bilhar, carregando seu bourbon e o Scarlet o'Hara. Ela pegou seu drink sem comentários.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para o seu silêncio, mas preferiu apontar a mesa. "Você está pronta para jogar?"

Ela encontrou seus olhos diretamente. "Oh, sim."

Ela estava pronta.

Finalmente.

* * *

_É ótimo saber que você esteve lá_

_Obrigada por agir como se importasse_

_E me fazer sentir como se eu fosse a única_

_É legal saber que nós tivemos tudo isso_

_Obrigada por assistir minha queda_

_E me deixar saber que nós tínhamos acabado..._

* * *

"E depois disso," ela disse friamente, "nós voltaremos para a Mansão." ele piscou diante da atitude repentina e sua testa se franziu levemente, mas ela prosseguiu. "Vai ser a hora fazer nosso próprio treinamento, _non_?" Ela zombou, girando seu taco com um movimento quase especialista e, previsivelmente, os olhos dele se acenderam.

Sim, ela estava pronta.

E venceria.

* * *

Caíram na cama ainda vestidos, dedos deslizando para acariciar a pele, muito impacientes para esperar que ela se revelasse no tempo adequado. E ainda assim, por dentro, ela era uma pedra de gelo. O que era o calor dos beijos dele, além de um _jogo_?

Ele passou para o pescoço dela, uma mão nua vindo deslizar para cima a fenda da saia. Ele estava na margem da sua calcinha e os dedos dela, em antecipação, se agarraram na camiseta dele.

"Remy-" uma onda de choque correu através dela.

"Só respire, _chérie_, e eu vou ficar bem," a voz dele era densa e uma fratura apareceu na camada de gelo que ela havia imposto. Ela não estava bem – por que ele tinha que jogar assim?

Então ele deslizou o dedo para dentro dela e não havia mais barreiras além daquelas que ela não podia ver; internamente ela queimava e não podia entender totalmente as faíscas que brilhavam diante dos seus olhos enquanto ela lutava para que eles permanecessem abertos.

Ele estava perscrutando-a para saber o que ela sentia, tocando-a de um jeito que a fazia tremer e ela se sentia como se fosse explodir enquanto pequenas mentiras saíam dos lábios dele, como se ela significasse o mundo inteiro para ele. Ela disse seu nome, para pará-lo? Encorajá-lo?, e um arrepio percorreu a espinha dele. E ela mordeu o lábio enquanto sentia as estrelas se aproximarem e no momento seguinte ela estava exausta.

Ela deixou escapar suspiros descompassados, sentindo uma umidade contra seus olhos, cansada.

Ele murmurou contra ela, acariciando seu rosto, facilitando sua decida do paraíso. E ela queria perguntar o porquê, mas tinha que manter o gelo.

Por que a masturbação? Óbvio, era fácil chegar à resposta. Controle e poder. A habilidade de manipular o outro, causar neles emoções intensas, prazer. A respiração ofegante, os gemidos – quando ela o segurou com a mão, por sua vez ('**Você tem certeza de que está pronta, chère?' 'Eu estou certa de que é mais fácil manter o foco quando não sou eu que estou chegando no limite, pode acreditar'**), ela se concentrou, prestando atenção no rosto dele. Ele ainda estava falando, ainda no controle, direcionando os dedos inexperientes para se encaixarem da forma correta, aplicar a quantidade certa de pressão, mas, rapidamente ela já estava se movendo sem a ajuda e ele começou a falar palavras em francês e emitir sons viscerais que diziam exatamente o que ela, Vampira, estava fazendo com ele, Gambit. A habilidade de fazer alguém ficar de joelhos, levá-lo a lugares indescritíveis.

Porém o gelo não pode ficar, não com o calor que emanava dele, com sua ternura chegando até ela.

Enquanto segurava-o na palma da sua mão, ela não conseguia odiá-lo. Não podia desprezá-lo. Ele estava arriscando muito por ela, na palma da sua mão nua, inocente - confiando nela. Tudo por quê? Alguns encontros sexuais? O conhecimento que ele tinha chegado até a inatingível Vampira? Mas ela, ela estava recebendo a experiência de uma vida, um presente que ela não podia mensurar o valor. Ela viu o rosto dele finalmente em exctase, carregado de prazer; prazer que ela tinha causado (não dor, por uma vez!), queimando no seu grau mais brilhante.

Ele estava cumprindo exatamente o que ela havia pedido - e ele não fez nenhuma promessa além disso.

**Parceiro de cama.**

"_Dieu, chère_", ele respirava com dificuldade, tornando-se relaxado. Sua respiração fazia barulho no quarto silencioso e ela não pôde evitar um leve sorriso. Ela havia deixado-o sem palavras.

"Não foi tão ruim, hein?"

Ele inclinou a cabeça, o fato de que ele ainda estava recuperando o fôlego diminuia o impacto do olhar avaliador que ele buscava dar. "Ainda acho que temos que fazer mais algumas vezes."

Seu coração se apertou mesmo quando ela riu.

Então, por que ela se sentia como se tivesse acabado de perder alguma coisa?

* * *

**Tradução Francês para o Português:  
**

_Homme(s): _Homem, cara.

_Bibitte: _pequeno inseto.

_Célébre: _Celebrar

_Attentif: _Atento

**Tradução Inglês para o Português:  
**

_1 – Bo staff, _no original:Não achei palavra melhor para traduzir o nome da arma do Gambit e não achei legal deixar em inglês, para permitir que todo mundo entendesse bem.

_2 – "Why Wishbone, what's she gonna do?", _no original: Wishbone foi um programa de televisão dos Estados Unidos, cujo personagem principal era o Wishbone cão falante, um cachorrinho muito simpático. (não recomendo, antes que me perguntem) =P

3 - _Scarlet O'Hara_: É um drink do sul dos EUA, batizado em homenagem ao personagem de "E o Vento Levou." E esse eu recomendo, haha! A história é muito boa e vale muito para aprender um pouco mais sobre a Guerra de Secessão.


	9. Até o Fim

**Título: **São Precisos Dois Para Praticar.  
**Capítulo 9: **Até o Fim (1)

**Autora: Rogue in Rouge. ****Profile: ht tp: u/ 558994/ Rogue_in_Rouge**

**Disclaimer 1: **não possuo as HQs do X-Men, desenhos, filmes ou qualquer outra franquia relacionada – isso parece chocante.

**Disclaimer 2: **Eu, que estou traduzindo, não possuo as HQs do X-Men, desenhos, filmes ou qualquer outra franquia relacionada E ESSA HISTÓRIA, quero deixar claro. =P

* * *

**N/T: Vamos lá, para mais notas de tradução odiosas antes do capítulo. Elas se justificam, mais uma vez, porque funcionam como um aviso para as mocinhas incautas: esse é o capítulo mais 'visual' até aqui, como o próprio título dá a entender. Então, estejam avisadas. Se serve como estímulo, eu corei muitas vezes para traduzi-lo, haha.**

**Outro ponto, torço muito para que aproveitem, porque eu realmente não sei quando vou poder postar outro, terei que voltar a estudar, aí já viu. =( **

**É um capítulo que mistura Economia e Romy! Não podia ser mais perfeito! - suspiros -**

**Até**

* * *

"Eles estavam vivendo uma época maravilhosa. A melhor época da vida deles, se você quer saber. Uma época de sucesso e euforia. Era mesmo bem frenético e tudo mais."

A professora sorriu intimamente diante do tom dela, mas Vampira não percebeu. Seus olhos estavam fixos na página em que estava lendo.

* * *

**Ele tirou as calças do pijama dela e ela podia praticamente sentir seu próprio pulso. Os dedos dele se engancharam no cós da sua calcinha. Ele estava olhando para ela e Vampira se sentiu levemente tonta.**

"_**Chère**_**," a voz dele se suavizou. "nós apenas faremos isso se-"**

**"Se você pode fazer isso," sua voz soou rouca, mas ela não limpou a garganta. "Eu também posso."**

**Os olhos dele brilharam e ela respirou fundo, permitindo que o olhar dele acalmasse seus nervos. "Eu posso."**

**Ele deslizou a calcinha para tirá-la e, em seguida deu um beijo ironicamente casto, numa 'terra' onde nenhum homem jamais havia entrado.**

**Ela revirou os olhos mentalmente quando a língua dele passou por ela e as suas mãos se entrelaçaram nos seus cabelos.**

**E, ainda assim, as palavras dele eram realmente tão bonitas, tão pretensiosas... cunilíngua… ****(2)**

* * *

"Eram os 'Loucos anos 20', conhecidos pelo consumo de álcool contrabandeado, pela revolução no vestuário feminino e pelo _boom_ no mercado de ações. Os negócios estavam crescendo, o jazz estava decolando, os jovens eram independentes, sem responsabilidade e livres.

Foi uma grande época." (3)

* * *

…**Felação… (4)**

**Foi estranho e ela se sentiu como se estivesse engasgando, mas ele acariciou-lhe o queixo com delicadeza. "Devagar, **_**chérie**_**. Não trave a mandíbula. Tem algo valioso para mim aí." Ela realmente rolou os olhos dessa vez enquanto os olhos dele, por sua vez, se mexeram com uma leve tensão; ela sabia que tinha que manter a calma. Sem distrações. Se ela não conseguisse, com certeza essa seria, para o Gambit, a forma mais estranha de ser absorvido.**

**Ela desejou que pudesse respirar fundo neste momento, mas em vez disso, sempre muito cautelosamente, recuou e, em seguida, se projetou para frente, se apoiando nos seus calcanhares.**

**Remy assobiou, um som que ela era capaz de dizer que não era causado por dor, e os dedos dele se fecharem nos seus lençóis.**

**Era ela que estava fazendo isso. Uma explosão de algo extremamente luminoso e impressionante se aqueceu dentro dela, mas ela se forçou a se manter estável.**

**Como é que ele podia confiar nela assim?**

**E, no entanto, quando ela chupou provocantemente as pontas dos dedos dele, mais tarde, depois que ele já estava exausto (ela ainda não podia acreditar que tinha engolido – embora fosse salgado, não tinha sido horrível), os olhos dele escureceram sutilmente, quase fazendo a boca dela queimar, e ela teve que se perguntar:**

**O simples ato de confiar ("**_**As pessoas ficam nervosas com a possibilidade de serem tocadas por alguém que pode explodir coisas**_**"), era tão viciante para ele como era para ela?**

* * *

"Mas essas coisas maravilhosas sempre tem que chegar a um fim. As subidas mais altas sempre têm as maiores quedas."

* * *

"_**Dite-moi um segredo."**_

* * *

"Um retrocesso, se você preferir."

* * *

**"As vezes eu imaginei você como um virgem."**

**Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "**_**Vraiment**_**?" Abaixou a cabeça para acariciar-lhe: "Agora, por que você desejaria uma coisa boba como essa?" A respiração dele roçou sua pele nua.**

**"Não sei." Ela encolheu os ombros e odiou sua mão experiente.**

**"Eu sempre fui um ladrão. Nas ruas," deu de ombros "e fora delas."**

**Ela não reagiu e ele permaneceu com a mão sobre ela.**

**"Eu roubei para sobreviver, mas não é exatamente sobre manter as coisas para mim– é mais sobre o que os outros querem manter por perto," um dedo se arrastou numa linha sobre a lateral do corpo nu dela, "não posso evitar, só sinto vontade envolver meus dedos em torno dessas coisas." Ele sorriu para ela, provocante.**

**Mas tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era: ele nunca tinha sido tão verdadeiro...**

* * *

"E as especulações que alimentaram mais de dez anos de extravagância acabaram desabando. A prosperidade que as pessoas tinham como garantida, desapareceu como se fosse uma ilusão."

* * *

"**Meu nome é-"**

**Um dedo pousou sobre os lábios dela.**

"**Isso não é importante, **_**hein**_**?" Ela podia sentir a tensão dele.**

**Algumas coisas permanecem secretas...**

**Ela não soube dizer porque isso doía.**

* * *

"Então por quê? Por que o movimento abrupto de 24 de outubro de 1929? Por que a queda foi tão repentina, tão rápida, tão completa?"

* * *

**Ela realmente não tinha gostado muito do sexo oral, de qualquer maneira.**

**Não que não fosse incrível; Vampira tinha praticamente visto estrelas quando ele tinha feito nela. E vê-lo se contorcer de prazer tinha dado, naturalmente, uma grande levantada no seu ego, mas-**

**Daquele jeito, ela perdia os murmúrios dele no seu ouvido, os olhos dele no nível dos olhos dela – que era como se ele estivesse **_**com**_** ela, no momento em que ela atingia seus extremos, ou quando ele atingia.**

**Não era sobre o prazer.**

**Não era.**

**Ela conseguia perceber as imperfeições dele.**

**Seu queixo era muito áspero - ela podia sentir o incômodo da sua barba incipiente. Seu rosto era muito longo, seu tom muito arrogante, o nariz tinha um galo - sem dúvida por ter sido quebrado -, ele era Narcisista, seus dentes tinham amarelado levemente por causa do fumo, ele se evadia de tudo, ainda havia o traço do corte de cabelo tigelinha que ele usava quando ela o conheceu, sua perna esquerda era uma fração menor do que a direita, ele falava na terceira pessoa - e ainda assim ele tinha tudo isso, mas estava com ela e -**

**Aquilo não ajudava em nada.**

**A facilidade com que as falhas apareceram na sua mente tinha esmorecido e agora, para cada ponto, ela tinha um contra argumento ou uma conclusão mais profunda.**

**Não ajudava em nada se a cicatriz irregular pelo peitoral dele era feia. (Ela tinha cicatrizes também.) Nem sequer ajudava se ele dava piscadinhas marotas para outras meninas como se elas fossem tirar as calcinhas com um comando dela. (Ele não quis dizer isso. Ou quis?)**

**Porque aquilo não tinha acontecido.**

**Não dessa vez.**

* * *

A professora virou-se para a lousa. Vampira lentamente copiou as anotações.

"As pessoas foram além dos limites. O crédito tinha realmente decolado neste período e lentamente uma retração se instalou. Os americanos tiveram que minimizar seus prejuízos."

* * *

**Eles eram tão diferentes.**

**Exibicionista. Reclusa.**

**Ele liberava tudo, até mesmo o seu poder. Ela sugava tudo para dentro de si, mantinha tudo - cada pensamento, cada memória, cada toque...**

**Tocar era mais fácil. **_**Não**_** tocar era mais fácil.**

**E, no entanto, eles eram iguais, não eram?**

**Roupas, acessórios, atitudes – Essas coisas eram barreiras tanto para ele quanto para ela.**

**Só deixando as pessoas perto.**

**Mas, para ele, aquilo nunca significou uma restrição física. E o toque dela não era nada além do eco de mil carícias que ele já tinha experimentado, tudo tão sem significado...**

* * *

"E uma vez que as ações, num número crescente, começaram a gerar uma bola de neve, uma enorme falta de confiança começou a se espalhar."

* * *

**Ela estava mais calma agora, mais suave. Remy tinha notado, enrugando levemente a testa enquanto o treinamento continuava. Mas ele nunca parecia encontrar as palavras, além da frase sempre jovial, "Você está bem, **_**chère**_**? "(Ele estava em silêncio em sua mente também, mas ela sabia que aquilo, pelo menos, tinha a ver com o fato de que ela não podia suportar a idéia de convocá-lo, de convocar a **_**psique**_**.)**

**Queria ouvi-lo dizer seu nome, apenas uma vez.**

**Mas isso não ia acontecer.**

**Não agora...**

* * *

"Na verdade, a economia melhorou depois dos dias negros de 1929, atingindo um pico secundário em abril do ano seguinte. Mas, então, entrou em decadência novamente, sem parar, até que finalmente se assentou no seu nível mais baixo em 1932.

E, em alguns aspectos, é fácil dizer o porquê. Para se protegerem, as pessoas deixaram de gastar seus recursos, mantendo-os com mais força, como se eles pudessem desaparecer no ar. Com um menor nível de compras, vieram cortes na produção e, conseqüentemente, nos empregos, elevando demais o desemprego e culminando em gastos ainda mais reduzidos."

* * *

**Havia duas coisas que Vampira odiava fazer, coisas que sua própria mutação repudiava (talvez essa fosse a razão pela qual ela as odiasse tanto):**

**Ela odiava perder o controle.**

**E ela odiava compartilhar.**

**E não estava a ponto de fazer nenhuma delas se pudesse evitar de qualquer forma.**

* * *

A Sra. Fielding olhou para a classe com um sorriso meio torto. "Não é irônico que seus esforços apenas promoveram a mesmíssima coisa que eles estavam com medo que acontecesse?"

* * *

**Simplesmente não faria.**

* * *

O sinal tocou e sobre a repentina agitação ruidosa de cadernos e pastas sendo jogados em mochilas, a professora gritou: "Lembre-se, teste sexta-feira, uh amanhã!"

Vampira, ainda sentada, circulou muito deliberadamente a data em sua agenda.

Ela olhou para o calendário por um longo momento, antes de guardar suas coisas para sair.

* * *

Vampira não esperava dar de cara com ele, quando ela chegou em casa no dia seguinte. Realmente não esperava. Portanto, a visão dele descansando no corrimão da grande escada, mal tomando nota da multidão de adolescentes chegando da escola, fofocando, subindo as escadas e passando por ele, fez com que algo se apertasse nervosamente dentro dela.

Deslocando o peso de um pé para o outro, ela abaixou a mochila e fingiu mexer com ela até que a multidão se dispersou e o som de cartas sendo embaralhadas era tudo o que podia ser ouvido.

Ela pegou sua mochila e, em um movimento suave, ele colocou as cartas na palma da mão. Como se fossem orquestradas, elas se moveram em sincronia.

"Teve um bom dia, _chérie_?" ele quebrou o gelo casualmente, se esgueirando até ela.

"Foi tudo bem." Interiormente, ela se encolheu. Ela deveria ter iniciado aquela conversa quando outros ainda estavam por ali. Estar sozinha com aquele olhar em seus olhos, quase possessivo, parecia estranho sem os limites familiares de seu quarto.

Ele fez um som de 'hmm'. "Pronta para o fim de semana?" Ela não queria responder, hesitando, mas os dedos dele se estenderam com o intuito de alcançá-la mesmo assim e nesse exato momento puderam ouvir o som alto de sapatos batendo no piso de mármore. Frustração brilhou no rosto dele e, quando um X-Man apareceu no topo das escadas, ele já tinha passado por ela, sorrindo maliciosamente e roçando suas costas.

"Vampira!"

Ela olhou para cima para ver Bobby, enquanto Remy murmurava em seu ouvido, "_Rendez-vous_ aqui as 11:15". Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele deu um passo para trás e uma leve ruga apareceu no rosto do rapaz loiro mais jovem. "Remy está pensando que a escola não era tão divertida sem as _belle femmes_ que temos aqui," sua voz, agora na faixa normal, ecoou na entrada quase vazia. "Remy está tentado," ele demorou e ela se moveu sob o peso de seu olhar "a se reformar e voltar."

Sabendo o que ele estava fazendo, ela riu: "Como se você já tivesse ido para a escola, rato de pântano," a frase saiu quase facilmente, absolutamente desdenhosa, mas era amarga na boca. Ele apenas sorriu para ela, porém, falou se voltando para o Bobby "Vejo você mais tarde, _chère_". Ele recuou os dedos e se afastou.

"Vampira?" ela tirou o olhar da figura de Remy, que se afastava, para se concentrar em Bobby, que estava descendo a escada. Chegando no andar de baixo, ele parou, sem jeito. "Ele estava te incomodando?" ele deixou escapar, de repente. O rosto de Vampira endureceu.

"Ele está apenas sendo um idiota, como sempre," ela encolheu os ombros, tentando minimizar a ação. Ela ignorou o tom de falsidade que as palavras evocaram em sua mente. "Você queria falar comigo?" ela disse, rapidamente mudando de assunto. Ela esperou que ele falasse.

Bobby se moveu desconfortável, sobre seus pés. "Hm, como foi seu dia?" Foi tão sincero que ela sentiu a urgência irracional de gritar. Teve refrear o impulso.

"Foi tudo bem." A resposta veio dura, mas ela realmente não estava se sentindo simpática no momento. Ele arrastou os pés novamente e ela quase não conseguiu evitar rolar os olhos. "Ah olha Bobby, eu não fui para o meu quarto ainda-"

"Eu – eu preciso falar com você," a veemência da frase o lançou alguns passos para a frente e ela piscou quando o rosto dele ficou vermelho.

"Ok". Mas seja lá o momento que ele tinha ganhado com o gesto, foi drenado novamente e ele parecia incrivelmente nervoso. Se ele não falasse logo, ela- "Bem, eu sei que você está praticando com o Sr. Logan, Kitty, Kurt e Scott, mas eu estava me perguntando se havia alguma maneira, você sabe, de que eu pudesse ajudar ou praticar, você sabe, e que eles não pudessem, e eu juro que não seria estranho nem nada-" as palavras vieram com tanta pressa que ela piscou para se certificar de que ele não tinha de repente se transformado no Mercúrio. As frases gaguejadas eram tão incompreensíveis quanto as do veloz mutante.

"Woah, respire Bobby." Ele parou o fluxo e ela desejou que aquilo não começasse uma nova rodada de silêncio. Ela deslizou a bolsa até o quadril. "Agora, o que você está tentando me dizer?"

Ele lambeu os lábios. "Existe alguma maneira em que eu possa ajudar?" O vermelho ainda não tinha deixado o rosto dele. Ela vasculhou a confusão das palavras ditas há instantes - o que ele tinha falado? Ela franziu a testa.

"Com o meu treinamento?" ela perguntou, só para garantir.

Ele deu um furioso aceno de cabeça. "Você sabe, com coisas que você, uh, não poderia fazer com, uh, ninguém mais?"

Levou um minuto para que ela compreendesse. Levou outro para ela digerisse a idéia. "Você quer dizer, tipo beijar?" ela disse em descrença. Ele estava se voluntariando? Ela sabia que ele tinha uma pequena queda por ela, mas - aquilo era incompreensível.

O rubor muito vermelho subindo pelo pescoço dele estava de volta, mas desta vez acompanhado de um olhar desafiador. "Sim."

Ela o encarou antes de respirar profundamente. "Bobby, isso é realmente doce, mas e se eu-"

"Eu estou bem com a idéia de ser absorvido, bem, um pouco. E, e – se você quisesse tentar alguma vez, você sabe, só para ver se você conseguiria." ele parecia determinado. E esperançoso. Droga! Ela se sentiu como uma idiota por recusar... Mas não poderia fazer isso, não com ele – Não, ela já tinha passado por tudo aquilo, já tinha se condicionado a esse tipo de treinamento. Ela havia feito aquilo com Remy – seus pensamentos desaceleraram.

Só com Remy.

O pensamento se afundou nela. Ela não tinha tentado algo nesse sentido com alguém além dele, mesmo que esse tivesse sido o propósito inicial. Principalmente porque ela não havida tido realmente nenhuma oportunidade, mas -

Essa poderia ser a chance perfeita para testar, se seu treinamento não havia sido por nada. Se ela pudesse beijar outra pessoa...

Os olhos azuis estavam grudados nela, num pedido silencioso e ela franziu a testa levemente, mas colocou sua mochila no chão. "Você tem certeza?" Algo estranho, como culpa - como traição - vibrou dentro dela, mas ela ignorou. Não havia nada – ninguém – para trair.

Os olhos dele se iluminaram e o desejo de que ela pudesse fingir que não tinha visto aquilo sufocou sua garganta. "Absolutamente. Ah," ele olhou em volta, tomando nota da posição exposta em que eles estavam, "você quer fazer isso aqui ou-"

"Aqui." Se ela não fizesse naquele momento, não faria mais. Acalmou sua mutação – ela estava formigando, mas se acalmou depois de um momento.

Bobby olhou para ela com olhos arregalados e ela se sentiu inacreditavelmente desconfortável. Remy sempre tinha feito com que ela entrasse no clima tão fácil – ela bloqueou o pensamento e se inclinou para frente. Pegando a dica e ruborizando ainda mais, ele repetiu o movimento. Quando tinha certeza que eles se tocariam, ela fechou os olhos.

Ele pareceu frio contra seus lábios; algo se rebelou dentro dela e ela forçou a sensação a ir embora – ela tinha que tentar, pelo menos. Ainda que tivesse se inclinado um pouco para se encaixar melhor com ele, era desajeitado. Ele deu um passo para mais perto e – ele não era Remy.

Sua mutação vibrou quase vingativamente e ela rapidamente deu um passo para trás, sentindo gelo se cristalizar na sua respiração.

Bobby pareceu levemente tonto, embora ela estivesse certa de que era parcialmente por causa da absorção. _Eu sabia que se ela deixasse que eu_ – ela empurrou a psique meio formada para longe, muito longe – ela não podia encará-lo e um grunhido soou pela sua mente, cheio de raiva, ciúmes e que ela conhecia muito bem.

"Me desculpe, Bobby," ela disse, com arrependimento e pena inundando-a enquanto o sorriso sumia do rosto dele. "Eu, eu só -" e ela sabia as palavras que já estavam se formando na boca dele e balançou a cabeça diante do olhar gentil nos olhos do garoto. "Eu não me sinto da mesma forma-" O rosto dele congelou e ela não pôde continuar.

Ela era uma grande vadia.

"Me desculpe," ela disse de novo miseravelmente, pegando sua bolsa e saindo dali o mais rápido que podia.

Fora de vista, ela colapsou contra uma parede, muitas emoções em conflito dentro dela. Ela estava condenada a tomar más decisões?

Mas um pensamento, uma percepção, permanecia clara. Todas aquelas vezes: brincando com a alça do seu biquíni, ardente embaixo dela, com os dedos sob o seu queixo – fazendo com que ela ficasse consciente da presença dele, agarrando-a com dedos ágeis e grudentos. E então -

Simplesmente não era ele.

Ela se agachou abraçando os joelhos enquanto o mundo sumia debaixo dela.

Bobby, Chad, qualquer outro, não tinham sido Remy.

E agora, aquilo fazia toda a diferença do mundo.

* * *

Vampira chegou no topo das escadas no instante em que o elaborado relógio de parede no andar de baixo bateu quinze minutos. Ela pousou os dedos sob o corrimão, deixando os olhos trilharem a porta de entrada. Orbes em brasa chamaram sua atenção quase que imediatamente. Ela mal podia distinguir a imagem dele em meio às sombras, mas lá estava ele, esperando por ela no andar de baixo. Ela não fez sequer um movimento para descer.

Ao invés disso, ela acenou para que ele subisse, externalizando as palavras também. Ela não duvidava de que ele pudesse vê-la – diante dos olhos dele, a luz filtrada das janelas da porta e a palidez mórbida da sua pele, ela era mais do que visível.

Ele subiu as escadas silenciosamente e quase de forma taciturna; ela não pôde evitar a comparação com a aproximação de Bobby, mais cedo. Ela afastou qualquer comparação adicional.

No topo das escadas, ele fez uma pausa, olhando-a. Ela retornou o olhar, notando a camisa de botões de seda negra que ele vestia (sob seu sobretudo, claro) e as calças pretas combinando, que automaticamente fez algo na barriga dela se contorcer. Ele parecia incrível– mas não sem um propósito. As palavras dele confirmaram seu palpite. "_Chère_, pensei que nós voltaríamos para a boate." ele brincou com a blusa verde clara do seu pijama. "A menos que você não esteja confortável-"

Ela o cortou; tinha que fazer isso. Olhou para o primeiro botão da camisa dele. "Eu estou pronta."

Ela sentiu os olhos dele passearem pelo seu visual mais casual outra vez. "Sério? Eu sei que a moda feminina é estranha, mas-"

"Não, Remy," ela colocou a mão sobre a dele e encontrou seus olhos, determinada. "Eu estou pronta."

O negro dos olhos dele ameaçou se sobrepujar ao vermelho e ela quase se distraiu. "Oh." Um louco pensamento ocorreu na cabeça dela naquele momento: ele não estava pronto. Mas era insano, ridículo e ela quase riu. "_D'accord_," ele suspirou e ela se perguntou se também estava louca por pensar que chegou a ter ouvido uma nota de decepção na voz dele.

Mas então, ele levantou o rosto dela e a beijou – não faminto como na boate, mas como se fosse um aperitivo, provocante e ainda assim -

Ela recuou porque era muito cedo (muito tarde) para (ternura) paixão, não ali, tão expostos. Ele olhou o rosto dela, mas ela, implacavelmente pegou na mão dele, evitando quaisquer comentários.

E ela o guiou até seu quarto.

* * *

Havia algo no modo que ele a despiu. Cuidadosamente, deliberadamente, propositadamente – e ainda assim parecia não estar _descolado_ dela. Removendo sua blusa, ele se inclinou para beijar seus ombros, então a curva da clavícula, e na seqüência, a extremidade de cada seio exposto.

Ela estava tremendo por dentro, dividida em diferentes anseios. Queria que ele simplesmente fizesse aquilo e _terminasse_ – mas o carinho com que ele agia só fazia com que ela quisesse que aquilo nunca tivesse fim. Quando havia ficado daquele jeito? Não conseguia sequer pensar na resposta.

Ela correu os dedos pelo cabelo dele e ele olhou para ela. Vampira sorriu suavemente, escondendo um arrepio e ele tirou lentamente a calça do seu pijama. Ela não usava nada por baixo dele e Gambit prendeu a respiração por um momento. Suas estavam mãos nuas, como se não fossem _capazes_ de deixar a pele dela enquanto ele se levantava, com seus dedos roçando e parando nos seus quadris por um momento, numa carícia, antes de pararem na cintura dela.

O coração dela batia aceleradamente, mas não se concentrou na intensidade dos olhos dele, simplesmente não podia. Então tirou o sobretudo dele, que bateu no chão com um baque surdo. E, botão por botão, ela o despiu. A camisa se abriu e ela passou os dedos sobre a barriga dele. Em apenas três semanas – tinha-se passado só isso desde que ela tinha visto-o exposto diante dela pela primeira vez? Tocado-o?

Ela levantou as mãos e jogou a camiseta para trás, tirando-a de cima dos ombros largos. Os dedos dela passaram pelo bíceps, traçando contornos, e então pelos antebraços. Inclinando a cabeça só um pouco, ela refletiu o carinho que ele havia manifestado, beijando seus ombros, languidamente. Ela hesitou por um segundo, perdida por um momento em estabelecer a ponte entre um homem e uma mulher. Mas então, levantou a cabeça e beijou o seu pomo-de-adão. O aperto dele se intensificou e ela sentiu a proeminência na garganta dele se mexer sob seus lábios.

Suas mãos seguiram para a cintura dele, para então tirar as calças dos quadris estreitos– sentindo apenas um eco do seu escárnio habitual com relação a meninas que ela havia invejado. Ele estava usando boxers e ela ficou estranhamente divertida pelo fato de que ele tinha vestido mais roupa de baixo do que ela. Mais camadas. As calças deslizaram para o chão e ela afundou os dedos sob o cós da cueca.

Ela não estava equilibrada, mas não tinha certeza sobre quem estava tremendo.

Vampira a puxou para baixo definitivamente, antes de finalmente se agachar para terminar a tarefa.

Foi só quando ela se levantou e as mãos dele agarraram seus quadris que seus olhos procuraram os dele. Havia neles uma tonalidade tão flamejante que ela ficou atordoada – foi só então que ela percebeu que era a primeira vez que os dois ficavam nus, ao mesmo tempo. Ela sentiu uma sensação de formigamento sendo enviada pelos seus nervos, enquanto os olhos dele passeavam se deliciando pelo seu corpo. E tudo aquilo sem sequer um beijo...

Então ela o beijou e fechou os olhos. Não queria pensar, não queria _sentir_ – apenas se concentrar no duelo que a língua dele impulsionava com a sua, no tamborilar rápido e pesado do seu coração, no calor da pele nua dele contra a dela, no fogo líquido que corria pelas suas veias, na pressão das pontas dos dedos dele quando ele a puxou impossivelmente para ainda mais perto. Ela inclinou para capturar a boca dele e mordiscar os lábios, enquanto os dedos dele começaram a passear por ela; demorou um segundo para que ela percebesse o que estava fazendo pressão na parte de trás das suas pernas.

Sua cama.

Sua mutação se manifestou dentro dela, girando em antecipação gananciosa, querendo mais, querendo entrar em ação.

Mas Vampira se recusou a ceder, se afirmando – controle. Controle. Ela tinha controle. Magnífico.

Vitória – mas tinha soado oca.

E isso seria tudo que ela teria.

Remy afastou seus lábios da curva dos lábios da garota e descansou a testa contra a dela. "Vampira?" ele murmurou, se afastando um pouco e, subitamente, ela sentiu muito frio.

_Por que eu estou fazendo isso?_

Ele não perguntou (eles nunca faziam perguntas de verdade), mas ela falou mesmo assim, com sua voz rouca.

"Eu nunca pensei em fazer isso com ninguém mais."

Tão perto.

_Quantos segredos nós podemos guardar?_

Remy a olhou por um momento e algo mudou no redemoinho vermelho e preto dos seus olhos. Mas no instante seguinte ele estava empurrando-a para baixo na cama e cobrindo-a com seus lábios, suas mãos e seu corpo, passando pelo pescoço, seios, nádegas, coxas, joelhos – esquentando-a com seu calor. E intercalando com seus toques viciantes, ele murmurou sua última confissão. "Quando eu vi você pela primeira vez, pensei que era uma tragédia que você não pudesse tocar." As mãos dele acariciaram a parte interna da sua coxa, vagando provocantemente até chegar ao seu umbigo – dedos indo e voltando, e ela sentiu sua pele queimar. "Não podia ser tocada. E disse para mim mesmo, se houvesse alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer para ajudar, eu faria." Os olhos dele encontraram os dela e ela estava desarmada diante dele. Queria dizer que ele tinha feito muito mais, mas tudo que pode falar foi:

"Eu estou pronta," ela disse novamente, mesmo que ela não estivesse (não estava?) e então ele deslizou para dentro dela, ele por inteiro dessa vez, seus olhos nunca deixando o rosto dela. (aquela expressão-). Ela queria chorar, mas não iria; a penetração não havia doído (ela achou que a vida havia quebrado aquela barreira por ela) e era estranho pensar mas ela era parte dele - ele era parte dela. Ele agarrou seus quadris para mantê-la firme e ajudá-la se ajustar, mas ela não queria se ajustar, só queria fazer aquilo e tocar as estrelas com ele. Então, ele impôs um ritmo, roçando seus quadris, trilhando caminhos com uma mão; eles estavam ofegantes, podia ouvir seus suspiros e os dele, além daquelas pequenas e bonitas mentiras _**(eu amo seus quadris, eles são simplesmente parfait)**_ e eles harmonizavam perfeitamente. Ainda era estranho, mas era real; tão real que ela sentiu prazer e dor passando pelo seu corpo e ela tinha que beijá-lo porque não podia lidar com a intensidade dos olhos dele e o fato de que ela estava tão perto...

E enquanto ela se dava para ele, no mais completo sentido da palavra, não pôde negar a onda de compreensão, conhecimento, condenação -

Ela o amava.

E ia se odiar pelo que iria fazer quando acordasse.

* * *

**Tradução Francês para o Português:  
**

_Vraiment: _Verdade.

_Rendez vous: _Encontro você.

_Parfait: Perfeito_.

**Tradução Inglês para o Português:  
**

1 _– All the way, _no original. Bem, esse era o título do capítulo e a príncipio é uma expressão despretensiosa, MAS, em inglês, informalmente, isso significa transar com alguém, especialmente quando só houve uns beijinhos e amassos antes.

_2 – Cunnilingus, _no original: sexo oral, praticado na mulher. Embora no Brasil a gente não tenha uma palavra mais 'acessível' para isso (pelo menos que eu conheça), em Portugal é conhecido como 'minete', que eu achei bem mais bonitinho. =P

3 – _The Roaring Twenties_, no original. É um termo usado para se referir à década de 20, caracterizada por um dinamismo social, artístico e cultural nas grandes cidades do mundo. Com a Primeira Guerra Mundial, viveu-se uma época de destruição e crise de valores e, com o fim dela, a economia mundial conheceu uma fase de recuperação e prosperidade, que culminou nos Loucos Anos 20. A prosperidade dessa década criou um clima de confiança na economia, onde era moda comprar ações e especular desmesuradamente. As conseqüências disso, ficaram claras depois da crise de 29.

Vale a pena dar uma pesquisada sobre o assunto, é muito interessante.

4 – _Fellatio_, no original. Sexo oral, praticado no homem. Todo mundo já sabe como é conhecido por aqui, não é? ;)


End file.
